


halloween

by introlamour



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at Humor, Blood and Gore, Eventual Smut, Halloween, Kitsune!Yuta, M/M, Mentions of Graphic Depictions of Violence, Mentions of Violent Elements, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Author Can’t Tag, human!Johnny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2020-08-11 10:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 52,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introlamour/pseuds/introlamour
Summary: Assignment: Kill Johnny Suh Before November 1But can Yuta actually do it?





	1. 1.0

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning// 
> 
> mentions or scenes of blood, gore, violence, and sexual content. if any of these things make you icky or uncomfortable. you may exit the premises of this au. if you’re comfortable with any or all of these concepts then continue. :)

_October_ has always had this taste of familiarity when it came to _Yuta_. The difficult bile taste that lingered with rotten alcohol and an evening cold sweat after spending hours dancing with his opened toed shoes. You know, the little flavoring of acid that was being held at the bottom of your throat after moments of throwing up until it felt like a lung might spur up at any time. That’s what October began to feel like because the kitsune could only a day before, September 30th to be exact, drink away the after thought of a boorish, completely thick skulled assignment being in his hand first thing at the ass cracking of the morning. Downing some kind of drink that the bartender was pretty sure to explain to the kitsune that it would knock him off his feet when the sunrises, Yuta simply shrugged it off. Listening to mortals isn’t his thing. _After this, maybe it should_. 

“Nakamoto Yuta?” The way his name rolled off of the mayor’s tongue made his head ache and thump harder than the bass that he vividly remembers from the club last. Something about the passive, nasally sound in his voice made his ears burn, a sign of his fox ears turning away from the sound, “Your assignment for this month-“

“Before you continue, let me ask this. Is there any way I can get out of doing this? Selling my soul? Selling one of my tails?” Yuta knew this wouldn’t be any different from the last year or the previous year or even the year before that. Constantly begging for some kind of written slip with _Nakamoto Yuta_ written at the top with a stamp that momentarily suspend him from this horrific month for frivolous witches. He’s a kitsune for Death’s sake, he should be able to persuade this man to not force him through another month of spending time with a group of imbecilic mouth breathing mortals. 

“Before you continue, let me you tell you this,” right when the wide smile started to stretch against his lips, “No,” the light died along with his dignity and self worth, “This assignment, however, might be along some kind of your interest.”

“Whatever, just fuck it,” Yuta plopped down in the somewhat comforting armchair, crossing his arms and pouting his lower lip like a toddler. 

And there was more than enough reasoning behind the the kitsune disliking October and Hallow’s Eve. The mockery of his own kind from the foul mortals who smell of trash and roadkill. Men dressing in costumes of vampires and werewolves alike, making it a little game with dried candied blood smeared over their teeth and to think that they would scare someone with their poor portrayal of a supernatural creature. Yuta knows a few friends of the portrayed species who can do more than scare people. Yet, he has to convince himself that this is no competition. Even women alike created the largest part of the mockery, giving an eye opening reason on why the costume industry doesn’t take women serious once so ever. 

“Mr.Nakamoto, did you even hear a single word that came from my lips?” The mayor had that look that Yuta was all too familiar with. Living on this infernal planet for more than 600 years has made him immune to the majority of things. One of the things being the mayor speaking to him about his new assignment for this disgusting excuse of a month. 

Yuta shrugged his shoulders, still not showing much enthusiasm in why he assigned to things only witches took interest in. Enchanting, creating potion to cause an alternate dystopia that felt surreal to the mortals. Something of the likes. Why would he want to engage in what makes petty little witch hearts flutter dramatically?

“Mr. Nakamoto!” The mayor exclaimed, causing the younger male to spring from his chair with a hand held against his chest, “If you do not listen, I will have no choice but to revoke your citizenship from this town.”

“It’s not like I want to live in this shit show of a town anyways,” Yuta waved his hand around nonchalantly, tossing his fiery colored strands from his eyes, “But I guess I’ll try listening again.”

“You’ve been assigned to give a scare,” The mayor enthusiastically added, waving his fingers around with his thicken mustache crinkled above his upper lip. Yuta sighed once more, having the itching feeling around his collar before nodding his head, “to the man who can never be scared. To the most boring man in town.”

“Wasn’t this the same assignment you gave to that witch Amethyst last October, and she came back whining and pouting about the guy not falling in love with her. Yeah, Mayor, _no_. I’m not doing it. I don’t want to have to entertain some mortal man’s time. I’m too old for cat and mouse games,” Yuta finally admitted, watching the gray brows furrow unfortunately and chubby fingers thread through themselves. 

“What if I slip in an incentive?” Yuta’s attention was heightened when he seen the mischievous expression starting to paint the wrinkles, “There we go. What if I can get you a potion to speed up your aging? Maybe help you get another tail? Then you’ll only be two tails away from the white fur you’ve been dreaming of since a small child.”

Yuta pulled his lower lip between his teeth, his thoughts teetering through and through before he glanced up at the elder man with a new amount of found trust. He knew. Everyone knew about kitsunes when they reached the nine tail limit. What powers that are inherited from the gods. Nine tailed kitsunes are more powerful than the most powerful, yet ignorant witches that inhabit this town. He’s been dreaming to get nine tails since he’s been told about the powers given once you reached that level, but that’s only after every 100 years or so. He couldn’t pray on getting a new tail after 100 years because he would have to make sure he stays loyal to his entities above. However, a bargain is a bargain, and he’s always wanted to know what he’ll look like with white hair. Maybe he’ll be able to finally find peace, and his supernatural soul could be put to rest properly. 

“I’m silently hearing a yes from that mind of yours, but your subconscious is telling you otherwise. Take this, and start as soon as possible. Don’t want a few of my fellow authoritative men to appear at your home, now do you?” Yuta quickly shook his head before shooting up from the seat and bowing towards the elder, “I expect a report in a week.”

“A week?”

“Did I stutter, Mr.Nakamoto?” The younger shook his head in disagreement, “Then be on you way. You’re holding up a precious line because of your tantrums.”

Yuta glanced over his shoulder to see the stretched line of creatures probably waiting for their assignments for the month. He scrambled from the seat, wavering over the frustrated expressions with a small smile and apologies from his lips. His walk to the little hole in the wall was filled with the thoughts of the faint little paper being twirled between his fingers. He glanced down to see a name scratched over the paper with an ink from an octopus from a cove a few miles over and a feather from the rarest bird in the area. How did he know this? He’s not mortal, that’s how he knows.

_Seo Youngho/Johnny Suh,_ read the name on the paper once Yuta finally jogged up the steps of his home and shoved his hands into the pockets of his slacks. Never heard of the mortal. Probably never seen him with a name as bland as his. Who names their child Johnny nowadays? Must be childhood nickname of some sort, Yuta concluded before opening the door and his ears, once again, gaining the faint burning feeling. 

Living with an incubus comes with a few _perks_ that Yuta had to learn to live with. The constant feeding, the flirtatious acts at random civilians, the fact that the newer ones have a whole lot less self control than the older ones. Living with Mark Lee, just sheer of the mortal age of 20, hasn’t always been this way. The boy shy with wide brown eyes and prominent pout that lingered on his blushed colored lips. He barely knew how to approach his meals, Always stuttering over his words with a measly tone and airy, nervous chuckles. Yuta almost regrets having such a tender spot for the boy, having coming back to his home to see the younger being obliterated by some man on his decent sofa that was worth a pretty penny. Yet, Yuta could only bypass it because of his nature. 

Yuta slid off his shoes, slipping on a pair of house slippers before walking past mark and his gigantic partner pounding into him. Yuta’s ears started to have an itchy burn to them along with a faint color of heat starting to paint his cheeks. As much as he had become accustomed to the unsolicited fucking, it still felt like he was interrupting something intimate. Even if it was Mark being slandered by a dick three times bigger than he could take on any given surface of Yuta’s home. Once he heard his name drawled out in a high pitched whine, he knew he would have to still speak to the overly sensitive boy. 

“Yuta, you’re home,” Mark whimpered out, keeping the other’s head buried in the crook of his neck and legs tightened around the male’s waist,”H-How was the, _fucking knot_, government, _Yukhei_ _, your knot_, assignment thing?” 

_Werewolf, huh? That’s different_, Yuta pondered for a moment before shrugging his shoulders to give his intentional response to the fucked out man, “My assignment is to scare the most boring male in this town. Scare which means kill him, but I don’t want to go around entertaining this mortal.”

Yuta watched as the smaller came without much sound, lower lip tugged between his teeth and eyes starting to take course towards the back of his head. Couldn’t hold much conversation with him as the kitsune hastily started to head towards his room. Maybe Taeil would be more assisting than his fucked out incubus roommate getting knotted by some werewolf that he’s never seen before. 

“Wait,” Yuta turned around to see Mark with a sated expression, petting the ashy gray hair while pressing kissing to the male’s forehead, “Do you even know the guy?”

“No. It’s some guy with the name of Johnny Suh. Whoever the fuck that is.”

“I suggest you pay a visit to Taeil and Donghyuck. You know the old man and the elf might have some valuable information for you,” Mark uttered out, shushing the whimpers from the stiff body in his arms. 

Which was Yuta’s intentional plan, Mark simply restated what he was initially thinking. before slipping into his shoes, Yuta pointed at the larger body and mouthing out _who’s that_ as Mark shooed off the statement and said he would _tell him later_ about this whole situation. Yuta _ooh’ed_ his way out the door, shaking his head before becoming out of ears reach of the werewolf preparing to lay another knot inside of the smaller. Let’s hope when he get back, _his sofa is in one single piece. _

“Yuta, my favorite kitsune,” was the first thing yuta heard when the door opened to his arrival at the moon household. 

A bright, overwhelming grin overtaking the tan colored skin along with bits of shimmer making his skin so lively. Lee Donghyuck, a younger friend to Taeil like Mark is to him, was a little forest elf. He took care of Taeil’s garden whenever he wasn’t home to tend to for himself. His silvery hair, exasperated personality that could easily tire out someone, and his bright eyes were the only thing keeping him alive and inside of Taeil’s household. 

“Hey, Hyuck. Where’s the old man?”

“He’s somewhere in the garden. He’s been having trouble working on this potion for our neighbors. You know, witchy stuff,” Donghyuck shrugged off with a childlike grin, placing a hand on the elder’s shoulder, “but anything he can help you with, I can help you with too. What’s up?”

“He’s the town’s almanac holder, so I need to know about a certain someone.”

Donghyuck used his mouth to make a noise that shooed off what Yuta said before leading the taller into the main library of the home, “Who uses almanacs anymore when you have _technology_?” He started waving his fingers towards a computer with a giant apple symbol on it. 

“‘Thought elves hated technology. Makes them cranky.”

“Elves hate drinking, but you see I do it on my pastime.”

“Seo Youngho/Johnny Suh.”

The clicking of a few keys and some suggestive humming, Donghyuck turned the screen towards his direction before pointing at a picture of a very punctual-like male. There was a certain stare that lingered beneath his cobblestone eyes, earthly and mysterious. Almost like the mortals that’s he encounters when he’s alone at night. The ones who question if he’s a women looking for a good time when he has to make a quick stop to the store to pick up new holders for his hair. Yuta continues to fiddle with his collar, the direct stare starting to feel unsettling on his skin. 

“Full Sun? I’m not sure what i’m doing with this potion but scratch mint leaves off the recipe,” The deeper register of Taeil’s voice brought Yuta from the trance as he turned his head towards the sound, “Nakamoto. New government assignment?” Yutasolemnly nodded,”Glad I’m too old for child’s play.”

“They gave him a witch’s assignment, Moon. Isn’t that insane?” Donghyuck turned towards Taeil with this sparkle flickering through his eyes. That flicker eased Yuta’s crumbling nerves as he swallowed down and tried to wrap his head around his subject. 

Johnny Sun. Office worker. A few months older than his mortal body. Darken brown hair with an effortless shine and curved corners of his pouty lips. Smooth skin and eyes so intimate and enigmatic. Yuta felt almost small observing the photo, tugging at his collar until he felt the skin around his neck start to sting and bruise. No mortal should make any immortal feel this way, Yuta tried to think before hearing a low rustle of a chuckle. 

“I bet it’s to scare the poor man. Well, with six tails, Yuta can do a little bit of damage. His human form is already scary enough,” Yuta shot the elder with an expression so deadly, he could see Donghyuck starting to swallow at the thicken air, “No need to be scared of a baby fox. He’s all yips and no bite.”

“Taeil-“

“You’re gonna need my help with this one, so don’t push it. Get home, maybe actually pick up your phone, and do some research.”

“But Moon-“

“He’s a adult fox that isn’t going to get out of this assignment, so he might as well enjoy the ride,” Taeil tightened his gaze on the younger, watching his eyes flicker back and forth from their normal brown mortal to the enticing golden color Taeil was used to, “Don’t worry about him. He’ll be okay. It’ll finally test his abilities with his six tails. A lazy fuck like him needs to know what his power.”

“Moon, he’s not-“

“I’m heading home to do research. If you need me, call Mark,” Yuta kept his glare focused on the elder as he scoffed with a small shrug, strolling with a posture filled with pride. A posture that knew he officially won, “and before you ask, he’s always been like this to me. It’s mutual.”

Donghyuck’s hung mouth quickly closed before shaking his head and bowing lightly. Yuta ruffled the slivery strands, smiling lightly at the sight of the smaller with a lot more respect for his elders than the incubus that’s probably still getting rearranged on his wonderful sofa. Yuta knew that had to more research on this man, figuring out how he’ll scare this man to the point where he knows that Death is stepping on his porch to collect what rightfully belongs to him. His soul. It’s either his soul or Yuta’s, and frankly, yuta doesn’t want another soul to go through what he has to go through because of a few pinches in the perfect lifeline that made the reincarnation continue. The kitsune convinced himself that this was only one way to keep living, so he might as well have a little bit of fun with it. A good time never killed anyone. Well, it might for this Johnny Suh kid. 


	2. 2.0

This town always had this difficult lingering feeling as soon as October approach. The wind carrying a little more power, the leaves turning an obvious deep dirt color or a rich orange tone, even the grass started to feel a little more brittle because of the frozen morning dew. The air was a lot chirpier and nipped at the hairs on the back of your neck. It just felt different, and it wasn’t something _Johnny _was too appreciative of. He liked the big city, skyscrapers, rapid growth and blaring taxis. Not _whatever_ he would consider this little town he decided to move to after his promotion of management of his job. 

Walking to the building felt as normal as it should, besides the supernatural creatures that he passed. He gave some a nod with a thin lipped smile or others a small wave. Sometimes, like this morning, he would have small talk with the elderly ghoul who sits outside of her home with thread so large, just knitting away. Always told Johnny that she was working on sweater for her grandson, which Johnny didn’t know if he even existed because one. _how would he fit that sweater_, and two. _she’s been at the sweater for three years_. However, he nodded his head with a large smile and continued on his day. 

Living alongside the supernatural felt like a delusion when he first moved to this town, feeling like he didn’t fit much because he would turn a corner and see a small sprite fluttering his little wings and sparkling weird ass dust over his expensive suits. He grew to accept them, though, because they did what mortals did. Eat, sleep (_well some of them_), and earned a living. They made some of the world go around, and he couldn’t stop them just because he didn’t have the softest spot for them. That’s just a personal problem at that point. 

Johnny’s problem grew smaller and smaller by the days went on, enjoying that his workspace is partly filled with supernatural creatures as he walked into the air conditioned building. He strolled over to the clock in station, signing his name on a small card and sliding it into this metal box before giving a small greeting to the fairy receptionist. 

“Good morning, Mr. _Seo_ . It’s starting to get a little chilly outside, so don’t forget your hand warmers and your scarf,” Her bright, boxy smile started to make her skin illuminate under the dull, blue lighting. 

“Good morning to you as well, Minyoung. This is for you,” Johnny pulled a small sunflower from his pocket with a gracious smile before seeing her skin becoming a bright sun color, light almost blinding his eyes. Her giggles were almost music to his ears as she thanked him lightly. 

Even if he didn’t find some of their presences enjoyable, that didn’t mean he had to treat them as if they weren’t living, breathing things. Especially Minyoung, a shy, sun fairy that just started her job as a receptionist three weeks prior. She had such a growing heart that Johnny surely didn’t want to break because of his disapproval. Unbuttoning his suit jacket as he made his way towards his desk, Johnny continued his daily greeting routine. 

He realize a few faces were missing from the office today, which was most likely a few that are attending a certain meeting with the mayor downtown. He heard from Minyoung that there’s a certain list of individuals who meet with the mayor to receive assignments to help the town run smoothly during this month. She told him that it’s really hard for some creatures to function during this month because of their history, and Johnny would like to say that’s he proud that he was born and continued to stay a mortal. He’s hasn’t seen Minyoung freak out about being in a new area during October, but he can surely tell that she’s starting to gain the fidgetiness that some of them get. 

Johnny reached his office, seeing a few brown folders sitting on his desk along with a small stack of papers that he celebrated about for a moment or two. He was dragged from his happy dance to see his assistant with a small grin and faint color on his cheeks. He muttered underneath his breath about a few of his meetings as Johnny hummed and sent the boy with lowered feline ears on his way. _S__weet kid,_ Johnny reminded himself before he sat down and decided to get down to business. 

Sometimes, Johnny thinks when he glances down at his phone because of the annoying ringtone and caller i.d, time moves a lot quicker in this town than back at home. Maybe it’s because it’s a town filled with supernatural people. Or it’s because time is only a figment part of the brain that people are formulated to believe. He wouldn’t know even if he decided he would care, shutting the annoying ringtone up by answering the call. 

“We’re still on for lunch, right?” Not a _hello, a hey, a how are you this afternoon? _Nothing from Jaehyun. Johnny sighed lightly before humming and scratching over a word he didn’t mean to write, “Have you heard from doyoung?”

“Not this morning. He texted me last night talking about the raccoon in his yard again. I told him it was a familiar, and to leave it before some witch hex him, and we find him hanging from his toes.”

“You’re right about that, but he doesn’t listen. Let me call him to see if he’s still up for lunch,” Jaehyun typed a few buttons in his ear before the line went silent for a moment. Johnny counted the seconds before hearing doyoung’s airy voice fill his ears. 

“Linch in 30, right?” He questioned, which earned another hum from johnny and an affirmative from Jaehyun, “Also, I thought it might be nice if I brought someone with me.”

“No,” The sucking of Jaehyun’s teeth brought johnny from his writing trance, holding his phone between the crevice of his neck and shoulder, “This is three man lunch only. No intruders.”

“We’re not in high school anymore, Suh. Having Doyoung bring someone to lunch isn’t that bad. We can use a new conversation holder since all we talk about is what person we’ve met today, and what we’re not planning to do this weekend.”

“He’s really nice. He just moved here maybe a week or so ago, and he’s just looking for a few friends. C’mon, John, just one lunch?” Even though Johnny was nowhere near Doyoung, he could see behind his lids that Doyoung was making his eyes wide and sparkly with small tears. He knew he was pouting his lower lip and holding his hand out for Johnny to just fall into them like he did every time. 

“He can come, but I won’t enjoy it.”

“I don’t know what crawled in his ass this morning, but see you guys in a little. Same place?” Doyoung spoke for Johnny, saying a few farewells to Jaehyun before his line dropped. 

“I promise. He’s the sweetest person I’ve ever met since I’ve lived here. You’re going to like him.”

“I hope so,” Johnny muttered before ending the call with him. 

Johnny finished the letter that he was in the midst of writing, feeling a little guilty for thinking harshly about Doyoung wanting to invite some person from his job to lunch with them. One thing Johnny wasn’t good with was his social skills, talking to strangers through his friends always made him feel like he was overstepping some kind of boundary that was built between the two. The man thought over it more than once, stopping by his assistant’s desk to tell him about his lunch break before exiting the building and making his way to the makeshift restaurant not even a full five minutes away from the work building. 

As soon as he got there, he spotted the usual, but unusual lilac color from the entrance of the restaurant. He greeted the host with a bow before pointing to Jaehyun, who was fiddling around with the watch on his wrist. The younger lifted his head once he heard the sound of a chair sliding across the wooden floors. 

“Feeling less bitchy?”

“Give me a break. It wasn’t like I said he couldn’t bring the person. I’m giving him the benefit of the doubt. Things are going to be off for a little, so i’m trying to say as neutral as possible.”

Jaehyun sweared, glancing down at his now pricked finger before reaching over for a napkin and swiping the blood hastily as he surveyed the area thoroughly, “I forgot it was October. Let’s hope no one was assigned to fall in love with you this year.”

“Can’t help that I’m the town’s heartthrob,” Johnny cheekily added before scoffing once he seen the disapproved expression from the lilac haired male. 

“More like the town’s favorite bore. Maybe this time, the witch-“

“Sorry, I’m late. Got caught up talking to a few kids about summer classes,” Doyoung jogged in, wiping sweat beads from his brow before giving the pair an overgrown smile. He turned around with wiggling fingers, directing his as well as Jaehyun’s attention to the elephant in the room. 

_God_, Johnny had never seen a red that stark and bright before. Almost the color of the tip of a flame, something so distinct. Sharp brown eyes with little flickers of gold light that floated through them when he showed a smile so wide, Johnny felt blinded by the gesture. It wasn’t deniable that this man was beautiful, drop dead fascinating in his eyes, but there was something about him that wasn’t sitting easily on Johnny’s skin. He quickly bypassed his negative feelings before giving him a warm enough smile. 

“Guys, meet Yuta. Nakamoto Yuta, meet my friends,” Doyoung finally stood normal after wiggling his fingers for what seemed like forever, “That’s Jaehyun, and Johnny,” He pointedly to them accordingly. 

The gaze met between the two of them as Yuta felt the need to scratch underneath his collar at the intense stare. The unfiltered emotions coursing through his eyes, the way his lashes fluttered off his cheekbones when he blinked subtly. Even with his built up confidence to say something to the man sitting next to him with bright lilac hair, Yuta couldn’t tear away from the gaze as he could see the elder’s lips turn a little more into a smirk before his eyes flickered over Yuta’s outer appearance. He can’t believe this is the most boring man in town. 

“Johnny has somewhat of a staring problem,” Doyoung stated, tugging Johnny from his mind searching before frowning. His subconscious was a lot more interested in the man than he’d like to admit, watching the smaller sit down across from him and brush a few strands from his eyes. 

Jaehyun and Doyoung kept most of the conversation, listening to the man talk about how he moved to this remote town about two weeks ago. He heard about the scenery, and how’s he’s the biggest sucker for mountains and dense forest because he enjoys a good run when the wind from the leaves is blowing through his hair. He told a few stories about his roommate, a name Johnny could easily remember but completely forget due to the fact that he was watching the way his lips formed each word. Articulating each constant and adding more emphasis on vowels. ‘Yuta’ also talked with his hands more than any person he knew, the glint of every single ring he was wearing making his eyes focus on his hands. 

“Johnny,” His eyes jumped towards Doyoung’s slightly irritated ones before he raised his brows, pure indication for him to start paying attention, “We were just talking about hair care and how Yuta keeps his so well maintained.”

“And?”

“Can you show us how long it is?” Jaehyun directed the attention from the taller, seeing Doyoung roll his eyes at Johnny. 

“Not over the food. That’s not sanitary, but it’s pretty long. It was a darker color than this, but you know when you do drunken bets with your friends, They always end up dirty and bad. Bleaching this took forever, but pretty much worth it,” Johnny listened to the frequency in Yuta’s laugh, feeling the rumble of his laugh float through his bones oddly before humming with his undivided attention, “I would love to continue talking to you, but I’ve got to get home to make sure Mark isn’t trashing the place. You know how younger kids are.”

Doyoung cooed before pouting, begging Yuta to stay a few minutes longer to talk about the kids at the dance studio that the both of them work at. Yuta politely denied, which was odd for Johnny himself, before standing up and fully bowing at the trio. His gracious smile filled the area with an aura similar to Minyoung’s when she’s having a good day. After Yuta left the restaurant, Doyoung’s eyes were focused on the male who the smug expression, eyebrows furrowed and arms crossed over the broadest part of his chest. 

“God, did you have to eye fuck him in public?” Jaehyun finally spoke, picking up his chopsticks with ease. His eyes were directed to Doyoung for a few moments before kicking Johnny right in the back of his knee, “C’mon. He wasn’t that bad.”

“He gave me witch vibes. That’s why I was looking at him like that. They’re my eyes. I can look wherever I want,” Johnny tried to defend himself only to earn two pairs of unconvinced eyes on him, “If I thought he was attractive, I would’ve said he was attractive.”

“Your eye fucking is so noticeable. He probably won’t come back because you practically undressed him the second I introduced him,” Doyoung explained with a snarl, picking up his own chopsticks to fiddle through jaehyun’s lunch, “and you barely paid attention to anything he was saying. I seen you stare at his lips for majority of the time.”

“He did not lie. You had that similar look on your face when you met that witch Olive when we went overseas for the one conference meeting. You ended up having a fling with her for the two weeks we were there.”

“Best two weeks of my life, I have to agree on that one.”

“God, men only think with their dicks,” Doyoung groaned out as Jaehyun gave him a pair of soft eyes and kissed the middle of his hand subtly, “Except for you, Yoonoh.”

“Thank you, Dongyoung.”

“Disgusting,” Johnny murmured before finally giving his own food it’s well deserved attention, placing Yuta as far away from the front of his mind as possible. 

Yuta could only say he was surprised when he walked into his apartment to see a steamed cleaned sofa, clean marks along the cushions and dampened from water. His very expensive blow dryer was plugged into the an outlet by the sofa along with a charger and, _as Yuta sighs very dramatically_, a vibrator. _At least the sofa was cleaned and rid of all its grime and sex dirt_, Yuta reminded himself before surveying the area when he didn’t hear any whimpers, whines, or exasperated moans. 

“Lee, you home?”

Yuta heard feet padding down the hallway before meeting the sight of the smaller boy in loose fitted sweatpants and an oversized shirt that hung off his shoulder and showcased the gallery of bruises that painted his necks and chest. His black hair was pulled back by some hefty, fuzzy head band and his cheeks flushed with the color pink. 

“You’re back from your first day at work. How was it?”

“I met my target.”

“I wanted to know how work was, not your assignment,” Mark rolled his eyes, strolling into the kitchenette area before climbing onto the counters and propping his head up on his hands. 

“I met my target through work, and let’s just say he’s a lot more intimidating in person than he is through pictures.”

And Yuta could feel his skin starting to itch and crawl as he blinked, seeing the sight of the male sitting at the table slowly taking in his appearance. His eyes started from his hair, flicking through strand and strand that separated his bangs from his bun towards his face. His eyes traced over the divots and high peaks before trailing down his neck and paying special attention towards the collar around Yuta’s neck. As his eyes continued to work their way all the way down to his toes, Yuta felt like his ears were on fire and his nerves telling him to reach for the collar. To tug at it until it created red markings all over his neck. Once his friend dragged him out of his eye searching, Yuta could only feel relieved that he didn’t have to make much more contact with the elder. 

“1-10, how bad is it?” Mark’s eyes started to have this similar sparkle to it when he knew the conversation was heading in directions of his liking. His liking being either sex or juicy topics that are somewhat relevant to sex, “Was it like eye fucking? God, don’t you love it when a man just starts eye fucking you? Just slowly undressing you with his-“

Yuta held up his hands to pause the incubus right in his tracks, “I’m not a sex frantic like you are. I don’t really find interest in eye fucking. It makes me feel weird when I’m sober.”

“Okay, so how are you gonna’ kill this man for this month? Or scare hard enough where his soul gets a little shook up?”

“Well, I got a little bit of information on him from yelp.witch.com-“

“You actually read reviews from yelp.witch.com? How old are you? 89?” Mark’s face curled with disgust as Yuta joined him on the counter with one of his legs curled underneath the other one, “You remind me of the dryad that works at the supermarket. You know the one who always gives us few lemons because she thinks-“

“You wanna’ keep living here?” Mark nodded his head questionably, eyebrows now touching his forehead and wide eyes now focused on the elder, “Then I suggest you to not continue the rest of that sentence, and I’m

almost 625. My mortal birthday is coming up soon,” Yuta randomly thought about before shaking his head free of those thoughts. 

“Okay, about your target and how you’re going to kill to him.”

“Oh, fuck. Alright, here’s the game plan.”

“Wait, are you using your fire and tails to tell the plan?” Mark’s eyes did the whole sparkly shit again, making him look like a small child excited to hear its favorite bedtime story being coddled with its favorite plushie. Sometimes, yuta thinks, it’s hard to resist this kid no matter what he puts his furniture through on a daily basis. Yuta nodded his head defeatedly, watching the younger clap his hands in triumph and leaning closer to become more immerse. 

So yuta explained his plan from beginning to the end, with shapes of fire and three of his tails creating the illusion in front of Mark’s two eyes, so he didn’t have to say too much. The incubus enjoys motion pictures than he does storytelling. This went on for minutes, mostly because this was the most immerse Mark has even been in a conversation with Yuta in months. Either he’ll get too distracted by his desires and make up a fake excuse to go to the supermarket for dinner, or he’ll simply tell him that he needs some alone time to take

the edge off. He didn’t seem to be overly sweaty or heavy panting everywhere, so his distinctive nature must’ve been at bay. 

“Understand?” once the fire calmed down to a warm simmer and Yuta’s tail retreated back, Mark nodded his head with affirmation and wide smile on his lips, “Good.”

“I’ve never been so excited for an October in my life until now.”

“Let’s just hope this goes well,” Yuta hummed, his terrible tugging habit of his poor collar kicking in while he stared the younger quietly celebrating. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cc: @wayvdurags   
twt: @seokkive


	3. 3.0

It’s had been a few days, and Yuta knew he would have to be reporting his ‘findings’ to the mayor in a few hours, but he didn’t collect much information or starting haunting the man in the way they might have him shaken in his shoes. All he’s done is met him in a restaurant, allowed his more anxious side to peak through during the righteous moment, then talked about why his hair reached mid thigh and how he managed to take care of so much hair. Little do the mortals know that his hair is actually one of his tails, the only one that appears since his human form can’t disguise all six of them all at once. The kitsune doesn’t know what he’ll do once he reached the nine tail limit and still have to conceal his true fox form to still coexist with humans and immortals alike. 

Yuta picked at his fingers, seeing the reminisce of last night’s late run stuck underneath his nails and lingering on the bracelets he was wearing. His true form was more fitful for him. Allowed him to explore new forest surroundings. Feel the wind blow through his fur as he picked up speed into a full gallop, taking off for more than enough hours through the night. Sitting on top of hill, admiring the way the moon glittered through the lonely, chilled lakes before promptly grooming himself with slow ease making him feel fluttery and buzzed with a tapping touch of euphoria. 

Yuta was so used to his human form, sitting the bathroom of his apartment hours prior to the time he should be awake while Mark offered to brush through his mane. Brush through the strands, and braid it to his liking before letting the younger go back to his slumber because he forgets how much Mark favored his sleep. Sleep and sex, the only things Mark practically cared about besides a piece of his studies. Yuta became accustomed to the fact that he had to wear small collar-like necklace around his neck to keep his fox form at bay since he spent so much in his true form that it’s remotely hard to stay in his human form for too long. Wanting to revert back to his nature that brought peace to his mind. 

His head shook up at the sound of footsteps around the corner from where he was sitting as he could feel himself starting to wipe away any stray tears that might’ve started to trail down his face. The topic of his true form touching a soft spot in his heart, Yuta carefully reminds himself before meeting a generous smile from a new friend of his own. Kim Doyoung, one of his target’s close friend and close coworker. Doyoung coursed his fingers through his bright electric blue hair before sighing greatly. 

“Working with kids is amazing, isn’t it?” Yuta could only hum quietly, still picking dirt from underneath his nails and enjoying the way the sun was beating down on his bare arms, “We’re working on some of the choreography that you taught yesterday if you want to join us.”

“Sorry, I just needed a moment,” He was supposed to be hopeful. Mischievous. Filled with pranks and laughs and overall fun. _What was this downed demeanor_, Yuta argued with himself as he carried majority of his weight in his arms once he got up from the curb, “I’m not used to be cooped up in a building for so long.”

“Everyone needs a breather once and a while. It’s nice weather saying that it’s October,” Doyoung offered a hand with another warming smile, helping the man from the ground before patting his shoulders and leading him back into the dance studio. 

As much as Yuta only thought of this job to get closer to Doyoung which was a gateway to get closer to Johnny, there was much to like about it. Spending more hours than he’s ever spent dancing with talented adolescents who’ve spent their timing doing things that weren’t too well for this town. _Just a group of younger kids being led by some idiots_, Yuta reminds himself when he pulled his sweatpants towards his knees. The art of dancing was apart of his culture, and little bit of his fox nature too. The elegance, The focalization that’s weaved into it. Precision. Just like hunting. Just like what he’s used to. That and enjoying small packs from time to time. 

His worries escaped his body once the music started, his voice booming over the music as he counted each step over and made sure everyone was following his feet. He could feel himself smiling lightly, removing the collar from around his neck to immerse himself into the music more. To finally feel the freedom that his kitsune nature always longs for. Inari, does he feel elated. 

Yuta didn’t realize it was close to his lunch break until Doyoung walked over to him for a short moment, dropping the camera that was in his hand and a plastic bag in his other, “I need to record some of these, so their parents can see their progress. One of the older ones will lead the dance for them. If you don’t mind, could you drop this off at Jaehyun’s job? Him and Johnny are having lunch there. I told them that I’d stop by, but-“

“No need to explain. I got it.”

Doyoung mouthed a _thank you_ before taking a pen from his pocket to write down the address and name of the place that Jaehyun works at, which was a tech store a few minutes away from the gigantic government building he had to visit right after his shift today. _Better do it now_, Yuta says mostly to himself before nodding his head to Doyoung and starts his path to this store in hopes that Johnny won’t be there. 

As much as he’d like to admit that the eye gazing that the mortal seemed to do when he first met him was incriminating _but satisfying_ to his fox nature, Yuta had mistakenly forgot that he left his collar tossed somewhere in the studio which could cause him to revert to his true form if he encountered Johnny. Stupidly taking it off in the heat of the moment because for some reason, dancing always gets the better of his kitsune nature and he has to go in twice as hard. It’s his thing. Even when he attended parties with Mark where he told the younger he wouldn’t dance or drink, he would end up doing both three times harder than he thought he would. Flashbacks to the four days he spent nursing drinks before October came painting back on the inside of his lids as he swallowed down the bile from his stomach. 

He glanced down at his hand before glancing up at the store name, scoffing before taking pity on the mortals since they’ve never been too good at picking names for things. Their kids, their cars, their pets, basically anything and everything was poorly named but overly loved for some odd reason. Yuta checked his appearance in the mirror, seeing a few loose pieces hanging from his braided hair, before pushing the door open with a bell similar to what a cat hybrid would wear around their neck. 

“Hey, what could I do for you today?” Yyuta’s ears flickered up at the sound, meeting the eyes of the lilac haired male with the soft dimples and even softer eyes. Jaehyun, as much as Doyoung has told Yuta, is just a mushy guy. So soft and sweet and not willing to hurt even a fly, “Nakamoto, right? I wasn’t expecting you to drop by?”

“Yeah, Doyoung had to do some filming today, and he told me to drop by and give you these. Told me you guys might’ve been hungry during your breaks,” Yuta held out the bag before allowing his hands to retreat once Jaehyun took a hold of the bag and inhaled the scent sweetly. 

“I swear, sometimes I don’t know where I would be without him,” Jaehyun dreamily added, opening one of the container and started devouring his food right at the counter. 

“Jae, I think I messed up the motherboard on this one. Something about the way it-“

Yuta raised an eyebrow once he were connected with the well known brown eyes. Hair parted the same way when he met him, lips curved a little, and cheeks still sat high. This time, to Yuta’s despair, he was standing without a full on suit. His height could easily tower over Yuta’s as his forearms flexed lightly under the material he was wearing. His eyes were more focused on the veins trailing down Johnny’s arms before focusing his eyes to the more incriminating part of the taller. 

“I wasn’t expecting you to be here out of all people. where’s Doyoung?” Monotonous, matter of fact tone, and low is what hid behind his statement as Yuta knew it was time for him to stop running away. He’s a kitsune, and he’s surely isn’t some coward yanko kitsune for that matter. 

“Back at the studio, told me to drop off lunch for you guys. Just being a nice coworker,” Yuta simply stated, not wanting to give into the way his eyes darted over his body. 

Johnny met his eyes, deep gold deposits starting the filter through them before his pupils dilated for a moment and he blinked away the mysterious color. Johnny knew there was something about him. The way he smiled at Jaehyun when they met in the restaurant and Doyoung decided to introduce the smaller first. The malicious glint that showed in his eyes, and the way he batted his lashes. He wasn’t mortal, and he knew that for sure. Johnny had been in this town for way too long, worked in his firm for way too long to not know when someone is a mortal or not. And Yuta wasn’t meeting the qualifications so far. 

“I think I’m just gonna go and figure out what motherboard you were talking about, Johnny,” Jaehyun awkwardly slipped in, seeing the intense stare from the pair from across the store before scurrying out of the main area towards the back part of the store. 

“Tell me what you are?”

“What I am? Well for starters since you didn’t seem to be paying much attention when introductions were conducted. I’m Nakamoto Yuta, and-“

“Not like that. Which one of them are you?”

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Yuta couldn’t help but take offense to what he said, seeing the taller mock his question while moving closer to him. 

“Ghoul? Fairy? Too big to be a sprite, so what? Demon?”

“What are you getting at, Giant?”Yuta tilted his head at Johnny, seeing that determined stare starting to fill his space and make his skin crumble with distasteful itches. He even had the nerve to scratch behind his ear, making him nervous and want to transform into his fox and leave, but he didn’t. He stood his ground, crossing his arm and jutting out his hip. 

“I like to think that you’re one of those pesky little witches that irritate the lives of mortals during this month. The real privileges ones who think they can get whatever-“

“Tryna’ rile me up, mortal?” 

“And what are these?” Johnny took one step further, never scared of a little fight with a supernatural creature, picking at the little white jewelry pieces in Yuta’s ear before snatching it from him and dangling in front of his face, “Plastic. Bet it’s from a witches toy box. You immortals are-“

Johnny breath was caught in his throat when he felt a hand grip at the base of this throat, making him focus in fear on the fiery orange tone filtering through yuta’s eyes and fangs now barring into his lower and upper lip. If he wasn’t mistaken, he could feel claws slightly digging into the thin skin of his neck. Witches were a lot less scarier than this guy, and now Johnny knew there would be a day where he would meet his own little match because he’s only teased and caused mayhem with witches shorter than him and a lot more whiny than half of the population. Nothing like a pair of fangs and claws that’ll stop a mortal right in his tracks. 

“Now listen to me, you fucking piece of worthless mortal matter, I thought i would thoroughly find interest becoming friends with you. It seems like all you want to do is fucking test me. Just to get a little laugh, huh? You think it’s funny to pick on the supernatural? And to think I would enjoy haunting your ignorant ass this month,” Yuta growled, the pulsing of his blood being a feeling Yuta craved to feel as he watched the mortal hold the earring with a meek grip.

“Yuta, what are you-“

“I’m done here,” Kitsune blood boiled faster than human blood, that Yuta was sure of as he snatched the earring from the taller male’s hand and snarled at kicked puppy look. 

Without much else said to the other, Yuta placed his earring back and tried to keep his kitsune form from appearing in this mortal shop as a couple pushed opened the door with smiles delightfully sketching their faces. Yuta bowed politely at them, having the constant reminder of how mortals felt superior to his kind. Just to keep them at arms length, Yuta spoke to himself before he started his path towards the building to tell this mayor that he would either kill this man within the next three hours or kill himself since he’s not going to deal with some moron that believes that he can just push around witches and make fun of them and their practice. As much as he hated them, and Yuta hated a witch with every part of his kitsune heart, they were people with feelings too. 

The frustrated look was still painted over his eyes when he walked into the building, heading towards one of the biggest door before knocking a secretive rhythm and awaited for the elder’s nasally voice to allow him in. To his surprise, the door opened by itself and he was met with the sight of a person he desperately didn’t want to see at this very heated moment. Taeil was talking with the mayor, probably about his stupid mint leaves and about this year’s harvest, but Yuta could see the bits of fear starting to fill the mayor’s eyes. He had that certain effect on people when his aura was fuming with kitsune fire. 

“Mr. Nakamoto, how is the assignment coming-“

“How much would I be charged if I killed him today?” yuta deadpanned, seeing Taeil’s face form into an expression of surprise before glancing at a similar expression filled mayor,” and I’ve never been so serious about something in my 624 years of living in different, reincarnated bodies.”

“Yuta, you can’t-“

“You act like you haven’t known for me for a while,Taeil. Like I’m supposedly afraid to have someone’s blood on my claws. Like my death streaks have died just because I’m in my human form. He tried to take my freedom. He mocked me and my nature. Called me a pesky little witch who’s privileged and tried to take one of my gems. Give me the say and I’ll make it happen in a hour, flat,” Taeil could see the murderous glint flash through yuta’s eyes as the younger plopped down in a sofa in front of his elders. 

Taeil watched Yuta flicked fire between his fingers, making his claws more prominent and the fire widening until it covered his entire hand and the glint grew more and more bloodthirsty. Taeil knew that look from anywhere, but the mayor was about as confused as the next person if they walked into this room. Taeil reached for the kitsune’s hand, gritting out in pain before twisting the limb to drag Yuta from that dark place in his mind. 

“What will you gain from that?” Taeil seethed through tightened teeth, seeing the gold, glowed look dimming down in the kitsune’s eyes,”Tell me, what will you gain from having that man’s blood on your hands?”

“It’ll be one less person disrespecting me.”

“This was a horrible idea for you to give him this, Mayor,” Taeil glanced over his shoulder before turning his attention back to Yuta, “Here’s your orders for this month. You are to follow by them and them only. You scare him, and that is it. You don’t kill him. Your human form stays unless for protective purposes only.”

“But Mayor, he doesn’t have the power-“

“If you’re considered a threat to the community with your main objective of killing him, then you’ve been demoted to just scaring him.”

“I-I’m a threat?” Yuta’s voice started to tremble before he held a deep gaze with Taeil. The elder swallowed hard before patting the younger’s head and kissed a small space between his bangs. 

“Report back in another week.”

“Taeil-“

“Go.”

Johnny never felt like this when it came to playing a simple teasing game with some supernatural people before. Usually they’d laugh it off dramatically, give him a rightful scare and then go on with their lives. The look that lingered in Yuta’s eyes made every bone in Johnny’s body shake and trembled which was a feeling so surreal, something he thought he would never experience. Yuta was, on the list of creatures he’s encountered at the wrong time, by far the scariest one. As he stared at his reflection through the camera app of his phone, he could see a couple of dark spots imprinted on his neck. They bruised his skin like burn marks. He inhaled lightly before placing the device in his pocket and stared at the sign of the dance studio. 

He knew he would end up here because Johnny gotten had a hand full from Jaehyun when the younger came back from fixing the motherboard of a computer Johnny might’ve fucked up— he’d never admit that —and told him he had seen the scene happen before his eyes. A smack against the back of his head before sending the taller male on his way back to his office to finish a few more things for the day. Even between his working, Johnny had answered his work phone, thinking it was a customer, to only have to cover his ear because Doyoung called to give him a handful more for upsetting Yuta and making him an uncomfortable atmosphere for the children to be around. So basically, this was his fault and he had to fix it. 

Johnny seen the smaller male dancing to something, headphones plugged into his ears as he watched his reflection through the mirror. With the slowest intake, Johnny stepped into the studio and waited for the male to finish his dance. 

Watching Doyoung dance was lot different than watching Yuta. Doyoung was more fluid and in tune with the softer parts of his body. Yuta was fitted, technical, in a robotic way that pleased the eye. His skin glistened with a thin layer of sweat as Johnny thought about how he wouldn't mind seeing him doing this everyday. As long as he faced the other direction and didn’t open his mouth because supposedly Johnny had a hard time controlling his snarky remarks (according to Doyoung).

“Standing there like an imbecilic mortal won’t solve whatever problem you think that’s here. What do you want?” Yuta dragged him from his thoughts, headphones tossed around his shoulders and hip jutted out with a little bit of attitude. Johnny swallowed, thinking of the most rational words possible. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Inari, you mortals are the stupidest-“

“Listen to me, please,” For the first time since Yuta met johnny, he had finally released the dominant glint in his eyes. They were softer, quieter, more approachable. Eyes that kitsunes were used to whenever someone was injured or in need, “My experiences with your kind are mostly bad on my end because of my ways. I’m very, you would like to say, ignorant to your lifestyle and maybe this is why I’m placed on your list of boring people that need to be scared during October.”

“What are you getting at, mortal?” Yuta crossed his arms over his chest before raising a brow at his statement. 

“This assignment for the town you have to do? I’m well versed with it except there’s a different player playing the game now. Usually, it was witches who try to sleep with me, but I’m not so easy. Also, I’m not a fan of witches.”

“Join the club,” Johnny chuckled at the statement, feeling a bit giddy because there was a soft smile now starting to stretch across Yuta’s face.

“So let’s make a deal.”

“Should never make a deal with kitsune. We’re known for being excellent gamblers.”

“That’s why I’m doing it. I like a challenge. So, maybe we can put our differences from today to the side, and you can show me a little something about the supernatural. Maybe you can get that scare out of me, and you can finally show me how to live.”

Yuta thought over for a moment, seeing that the space between them started to close in comfortably. Yhe taller was asking for a lot more, his eyes pleading with more, but his mind wouldn’t allow him to voice what he actually wants. _Eyes are the gateway to the soul_, Yuta remembered before brushing a piece of hair from johnny’s sight as the taller flinched with his brows tightened curiously. Yuta giggled, the kitsune really giggled at this monstrosity, before placing his hand on his shoulder. 

“Okay, if you’re okay with me fulfilling my assignment, so I don’t get my ass handed to me then let’s do it,” Johnny could feel himself practically glowing, “Here’s a few things you need to do. Take a few days off from work, drop the work cellphone, and lose the suits. Please lose the suits, unless you have to work in them. Can’t be seen with you wearing this,” Yuta playfully added, tugging at the tie and watching the taller’s eyes crinkle up with his cheekbones touching the highest points of his face. 

“You’ve got it,” Johnny could feel his fingers grazing over the darken spots on his neck, a tingling feeling crossing over his skin before it disappeared, “Thank you.”

“After a week or so, you won’t be thanking me.”

“I’m holding you to that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twt: @seokkive  
cc: @wayvdurags


	4. 4.0

_Yuta _could feel his eyes shoot open when the loud crashing sound came ringing in the air. Glancing at the alarm sitting on his nightstand, the sun was barely touching the sky before he heard another item fall to the ground with enough force to leave the floor vibrating. A resonating swear floated through the air as Yuta threw the blanket from his body, feeling himself becoming not thoroughly impressed that Mark would want to cause so much commotion. If he was in heat, he should’ve told him so the kitsune could’ve scored a hotel for a cheap price for the week or more. 

Opening the door to his bedroom, a bright light came zooming past his face before he was knocked down full force. Yuta groaned out in pain when his head connected to the wooden floors before glancing up to see the bright, brown eyes glancing down at him with apology. Mark muttered out a few words before turning his head more than once, following whatever must’ve been flying around his bedroom. 

“What the fuck, Mark?”

“There’s some giant, glowing bug that came from outside when I went for a jog. then it ended up in my shower now it won’t leave. It’s like a dragonfly or something,” Yuta pushed the younger from being on top of him, knowing the incubus’ one track mind would get the wrong idea even if Mark doesn’t process what’s going on, “Can you kill it?”

Yuta’s fox ears started to twitch as he heard little yips and yells coming from the sliding doors. Yuta turned his head with a small grin, knowing that he’d find his way back to Yuta like he said he would. Pushing himself from the floor, Yuta made his way towards the glittery, tangerine light before placing his finger right underneath his feet. Startling the sprite, Yuta chuckled at the sight of his cheeks still plumped and rosy, but had little tear streaks starting to form. 

“Did my Markie scare you?” The sprite nodded his head, petting one of his wings that was seemed to been spilt halfway, “He’s new to this whole supernatural thing. He hasn’t seen a sprite, yet. Let me just see if this will work.”

Yuta muttered a few _little witchy words_, something Taeil taught him when he kept messing around with his spellbook, before pinching the wing lightly and watching the sprite flinch and whimper in pain. Yuta smiled lightly when the wing was restored and the sprite starting to fly around happily, sounds of tiny celebration making his heart warm. 

“Thank you, Yuta,” the sprite flew down to kiss yuta’s forehead, a feathery touch that made yuta’s cheeks flush. 

“I’m guessing you know this,” Mark started making weird hand motions with his hand, pointing towards the sprite who sat on his shoulder,”_thing_.”

“Yeah, This is Kim Jungwoo. A childhood friend, as the mortals would call it.”

“Well, _Jungwoo_ was in my shower this morning, and I don’t appreciate him biting at my thighs either,” Mark pouted, crossing his arms over his bare chest. 

“What brings you back here, Woo?” Yuta tickled right under the sprite’s chin, cooing at the playful giggles and the way his wings twitched, “Coming back because you missed being mischievous with me?”

“I was hoping that you would be able to do a few things for me,” Jungwoo aimlessly said, braiding a loose strand of the kitsune’s hair before Yuta could catch the bright brown eyes glancing up at him with a familiar twinkle, “The harvest is here, and a friend of mine is out of town visiting family so there’s no one here to pick my fruits and vegetables. I need to sell them because you know, bills and mortal stuff.”

“Can’t you just shrink them and pick them yourself?” 

“But you’re my favorite, and I knew I would find you here,” Jungwoo whined, tugging at yuta’s earrings and causing the larger to grimace at the pain. 

“I feel like this is about more then picking fruits for you. What do you really need, Jungwoo?”

Jungwoo exhaled lightly, moving himself from Yuta’s shoulder to come into the elder’s view with his fingers twiddling with themselves and his gaze lowered, “The Sprite King took my powers away from me, and I was on probation for a while. Now, I have my powers back and I need to reteach myself how to use them.”

“How did you manage to get your powers taken? Who’s the Sprite King?” Jungwoo turned towards the sound of Mark’s voice, seeing the younger spread out on Yuta’s bed with his brows drawn together almost adorably. 

“Well, our Jungwoo is known for having a few escapades with faeries and usually isn’t caught while doing it. I’m guessing you got caught this time, huh?” Yuta only gave half of an explanation before seeing the sprite starting to sputter over his words and explain his reasoning behind his power being taken from him. 

It was a common story to hear Jungwoo getting caught mingling around with other faeries and sprites alike. Before Yuta moved to his current home, the duo were a mischievous bunch. Playing tricks on some of the elder witches and warlocks, drawing illusions for men to get a little bit of mortal money to buy themselves things when they needed it. Just a few things Yuta could name from the top of his head. Jungwoo was the shyer one, seemingly getting people to believe that he wasn’t anything near intrusive or curious, but that’s how it always started before Yuta snatched the money from their pockets and sprinted off with a snarky grin. 

“It was the king’s son and he was so cute, but he’s an heir, so that meant he had a wife. So I basically had sex with the both of them. Some sprites have pheromones that are stronger than others, and I am one of those sprites. Don’t act like you forgot, Nakamoto.”

“Could never forget about that. Reminds me of the time you and that boyfriend of yours went on for seven days straight. In my house,” Yuta chuckled, pulling his hair back into low ponytail and nodding his head to the sprite, “I’ll help you train, and I’ll bring a friend with me so he could pick your harvest and you can sell them.”

“Wait, I’m not going. My heat is coming, and I know Yukhei’s rut is coming-“

“Not you, Incubus. There’s some fruits in his garden that if you get a hold of them, you won’t ever leave your heat. I’m bringing my target.”

“I thought you were supposed to be killing him. You’re getting buddy buddy with him now?” Mark lifted his brow before blowing out a breathless chuckle, “The more you hang out with mortals, the more you become of them.”

“It’s because I almost killed, and the mayor said if I become a threat to my environment then I have to refrain from killing him and just scaring him,” Yuta hopelessly gazed out the window, yearning to feel the dirt underneath his paws while the wind dusted through his stark, fiery fur, “Also, I told him I’d show him a fun time with some immortals, so why not make him pick some berries for a sprite. It’ll keep him preoccupied.”

“Sounds boring to me, but it’s not my target.” 

Yuta scoffed at the nonchalant attitude, giving Jungwoo a pat on his orange hair with the tip of his finger before nodding. The sprite continued to celebrate, flying around aimlessly with a song in his heart before kissing both of Yuta’s cheeks and flying off to somewhere in his home. Yuta could see the unbelievable expression on Mark’s face before he shook his head and shooed off the look Yuta was giving him and walked off. 

Yuta didn’t see the problem of not wanting to kill the mortal. He had a lot to live for, being head manager of a company and other important mortal things. Even in his anger filled kitsune mode, he would regret every moment after when he had the male’s blood on his fingers. Dripping blood over him as his companions cried over his unconscious body. The illusion being painted before his eyes as Yuta tried to shake the image and the shiver slithering down his spine. He told himself he wouldn’t revert back to that. Revert back to the ways he used to do before he left and decided to take on a new leaf. 

“You know, I didn’t mean to say you’re becoming a mortal. Get that kicked puppy look off your face,” Mark peeked, fluffy headband pushing back his hair as he gave the elder a soft look from his eyes before smiling lightly when the kitsune nodded solemnly, “Get going. Don’t wanna’ keep the sex fanatic sprite waiting.”

“Like you have room to talk,” Yuta muttered underneath his breath before dodging an unknown object coming his direction. 

Johnny started this morning like every other morning. Opening his window to inhale the forestry smell from behind his home. Downing a cup or two of piping hot tea, two sugars and a dab of honey. Showering to relax his tense muscles from typing on a computer all day, and drying off his hair. Brushing his teeth to the rhythm of the song in his head before a well detailed face routine. 

Stepping out of his bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist, Johnny was startled to hear a rhythmic knock against his door. It wasn’t common for people to come to his home at such an early hour. Maybe Doyoung was coming over to drop some things or Jaehyun asking for a few things that Johnny might’ve took from his apartment the night before. However, he wasn’t expecting to meet fiery red hair braided into a crown and wired frames perched up on the person’s small nose. 

“Good morning,” Yuta had kept his eyes from trailing over the male’s body, swallowing lightly at the sight of unblemished skin and a physique so sculpted, “We’re going out today. First lesson for the month.”

“But I have work,” Johnny stated with a matter-of-fact tone, pointing to particularly nothing behind him as Yuta stood on his tip toes to glance at what he was pointing at, “Yuta, it’s kinda a bad day to try-“

Yuta held his hand up to halt the male, shaking his head as the taller could only pout before taking a hold of the towel wrapped around his body. Pushing Johnny to the side, Yuta stepped inside of his home and inhaling the sweet chamomile smell as well as submerging himself in the soft aura that radiated off of his home. 

“Go get dress and I call your job to let them know you’re sick.”

“I’m a head manager. I cant just call and say I’m sick. They’re aren’t going to buy.”

“Then you haven’t met a kitsune. Now, go. Seeing you this bare feels wrong since we just met.”

Johnny glanced down at his body, only seeing that there was a cotton towel still wrapped around his waist. A flush colored started to paint over the apples of his cheeks before he sheepishly stated something. Yuta only shooed him, a chuckle coming from his mouth before picking up the male’s phone. He closed his eyes, placing his finger against the button and morphing his fingerprint into Johnny’s to open the device. He scrolled through his call list, seeing that his most recent calls were from Doyoung and Jaehyun. Yuta found the number, dialed it quickly before coughing a few times as the phone rung. 

“Thank you for calling Seoul Enterprise. You’re speaking to Choi Minyoung. Who can I transfer you to today?”

“Oh, Minyoung. It’s Mr.Seo ,” Yuta has to play his part accordingly, coughing a little into the microphone and making subtle gagging sounds, “Please tell the board that I won’t be able to make it in today. I must’ve ate something terrible last night.”

“Oh, M-Mr. Seo, it’s no problem. Please get enough rest and eat lots of light food. I’ll tell Mr.Qian that you may be out for a few day so he can start coordinating,” The women spoke with a rushed tone as Yuta heard a shuffle of papers in the background. He could sense her anxiousness through the electronic device, making the hairs stand up on the back of his neck. He also sensed some kind of admiration in her tone as he grinned wickedly. 

“You’re an angel, Minyoung. thank you. Please don’t forget to take your 15 today. Don’t want

to come back to you frowning and your light dimmed,” Minyoung release another nervous chuckle before a scurried response about having to answer phone calls came and the line died. 

Yuta could only shrug at the device once he pulled away from his ear before hearing feet starting to shuffle their way to the opened front area. Yuta flipped the phone over, trying to act as normal as possible before exhaling lightly when Johnny gave him a look of knowing. Ruffling the shorten brown hair, Johnny pulled on a hat before making a showcase of a outfit consisting of dark washed jeans, a black shirt, and some tattered shoes. 

“Is this okay? I usually don’t wear stuff like this because i’m too old for it.”

“For the things we’ll be doing, it doesn’t matter what you’re wearing,” Johnny swallowed at the statement, raising his brow before Yuta shooed away the jittery look and led the way out of his apartment. 

Johnny thought he would be doing something more enticing. _More blood rushing_. Feeling the air blow through the strands of his hair with his skin flaring hot and a smile so wide that it hurt his cheeks. Thought he would be running from the police, and having his name slander in the next board meeting because ‘_this isn’t his usual behavior_’. Something along those lines. 

Instead, his knees ached from picking açaí berries, strawberries, and some large berries that he didn’t know the name of because Yuta kept telling him it was an immortal fruit that some of the supernatural needed to make a good fruit salad. _Whatever that was supposed to mean_. His hands were covered with gloves that had a few holes them, and he already shed his jacket a while ago due to the sun sitting just above his head. 

At least he was able met a new creature. Jungwoo, Yuta told him as Johnny watched the small sprite (that’s what the small flying thing told Johnny to call him because there’s a difference between fairies and sprites) fly around happily and peck at Johnny’s cheeks. He touched his nose, grazed his fingers through his brows, and other weird intimate things that Yuta told him on the way that he would do. He did say some other things that were borderline inappropriate to say to someone you first met, but Yuta also told him that Jungwoo has a way with his words. 

Yuta explained a lot about Jungwoo, and why they were visiting this garden escape in the middle of a forest about twenty minutes from his home. Told him the story about how the two were good friends during college days before Yuta moved here. Even though Yuta didn’t notice, Johnny could see the awful lingering look in his eyes when he talked about his home before here. Je didn’t press on, nodding his head and listening to the directions to the opening to the forest. 

  
Seeing them interact was heartwarming. Almost precious if Johnny would consider it. Seeing the small sprite fly around Yuta, sitting on his head as he told them directions to his fruit garden and explained the procedures about picking the fruit to the mortal. Johnny noticed the way he would whisper to Yuta that made a faint blush color paint his cheeks before he shook his head and gave an eye to the sprite. 

Hearing a disgruntled sound come from over his shoulder, Johnny turned his head to see Yuta instructing him to do a certain thing over again before the sprite pouted and stomped his tiny feet on the ground. 

“What was the real reason that we came here? I really hope it wasn’t for you to whine and pout like you’re a mortal toddler. If you want to train to get your powers back then act like it,” Johnny heard the authoritative tone in Yuta’s voice as he dropped the garden tool and tossed the gloves down. 

“You never explained to me what you meant earlier this morning,” Johnny avoided the question about the training portion that Yuta told him about before they came here. Watching the smaller male turn his head up to match his gaze before raising his brows above his frames, “When you said I’ve never met a kitsune before?”

“What about it?” Yuta muttered underneath his breath, basing more of his focus on the sprite falling out on the dirt with a helpless pout on his lips before he marched over to his target and gave it all of his strength and might. 

“That’s what you are? A kitsune?” Yuta hummed aimlessly, his eyes starting to flicker through shades of brown and orange, becoming lighter and more pronounced against his skin. Johnny thought his mind was creating an illusion due to the fact that it seemed as if yuta‘s hair was turning a brighter red. Even brighter than before.

“Fox demon.”

“How’d you know I was going to ask about it?”

“I can read minds,” Yuta once again, muttered underneath his breath before snapping his fingers and watching the sprite fall out onto the dirt with a helpless pout and tears starting to trail down his cheeks, “Jungwoo, take five.”

“But-“

“Just take five. Your thoughts are too loud, you can’t concentrate on your target,” Yuta turned from the sprite, directing most of his attention to the taller. 

The two shared a deepened gaze as Yuta watched the color of a cobblestone brown filter through his eyes, the sun hitting spots near his pupils that made them dilate. He could hear the silenced thoughts, watching his eyes now focused on Yuta’s hair and how mesmerizing the red was starting to become very apparent to the mortal’s eyes. Or the way he could see the orange flicks starting to fill Yuta’s eyes, and how he didn’t expect that he would be this close to a supernatural creature since his personality sends them either two directions. Having his human skin between their teeth or having his soul disassembled from his body, which Yuta could perfectly understand why. He was the human dictionary definition of a menace of society without a doubt, and he couldn’t believe he was spending time with him instead of killing him and moving on with this whole month. Putting the thought behind him, Yuta reminded himself of his newly task before inhaling lightly. 

“Your thoughts are extremely loud,” Yuta rubbed at his temples, wanting to cut the channel between the two of them. Between his worries about his job, what he’s going to eat for dinner tonight, and how he’s going to explain to Jaehyun that he’s suddenly finding more interest in supernatural creatures, Yuta didn’t know if his mind could handle anymore of it, “You think a lot to be a mortal.”

“You’ve met mortals that don’t think?”Johnny quirked a thicken brow, watching the kitsune scoff before speaking a few words to the sprite and snapping his fingers. 

“It’s usually static or sexual desires they would like to fulfill with the person standing next to them. Nothing that bypasses kitsunes. Well, except the desires part.”

Kitsunes, besides being known as wonderful gamblers, were a species filled with desires that were unattainable. A drive that only creatures alike could match against to, even though some creatures had unsettled differences with kitsunes. Gives an explanation to why the only reason kitsunes marry within their own kind or meeting someone with a drive to match. Nonetheless, Yuta didn’t care to meet a mate. To place his mark against someone’s skin and allow them to become one with his own being. He still had his mischievous nature that was deeply embedded in him. He still had the momentum to scam others out of their valuables, gamble his way through coins that didn’t belong to him, and other things that made his blood boil with energy. A mate would only stand in his way. 

“What else do kitsunes do? Just make illusions and gamble people out of their stuff? Sounds like a bunch of criminals,” Johnny shot a snarky smirk to the smaller before see the orange glint fill his eyes and his lips turn into a frown. 

“Humans do the same thing, so I don’t want to hear from you,” Yuta could feel the space between the two of them starting to close as Johnny stared down at him with a determined gaze, “We do a lot, for your information.”

“That includes stealing, gambling, and making people their sex slaves.”

“Say another about my kind, and you won’t find out what else kitsunes do,” Yuta threw around the threat lightly before backing away when he seen a malicious glow cross through the mortal’s eyes. 

There was something about this mortal that made the kitsune’s skin fill with goosebumps of slight fear and excitement. Yuta didn’t fear much, excluding the occasional werewolves that were in their full form. Large canines, bright bloodshot red eyes, blood leaking from their nails as they didn’t have much contact with their inner subconscious to stop them from killing anything in their path. Yet, that same malicious, killer glint lingered in Johnny’s, making the kitsune want to be swallowed up in the next black hole curated by dark magic. 

“You supernatural things surely don’t know how to have a bit of fun. Take a bit of sarcasm,” Johnny simply stated, wanting to cool off the metaphorical fire starting to build above yuta’s head, feeling the uneasiness fill the atmosphere with his eyes filled with that mesmerizing heated color. 

Watching the red hair dim in its starkness and his eyes returning back to their normal shade of brown made Johnny breathe out in relief before turning his head at the sound of a celebration. The fruit were long forgotten as the human watched the sprite fly around multiple times before coming to Yuta and placing several kisses on his cheeks. Tiny yelps filled the area as Yuta could only shush him and explain to him a few things for future reference just in case he ends up in the same situation. The sprite only nodded before making his way over to Johnny to kiss his cheeks and sprinkle a bit of sparkly dust above his head. Johnny tried to shake his head, coughing before his mind went blank and his movements were stilled 

“Your mind controlling thing isn’t always necessary, you know,” Johnny heard Jungwoo _tsk_ at the kitsune before seeing him shrug his shoulder and indicate with his hands to continue what he was doing, “Just a tad bit of protective fairy dust. Keep the bugs away from your ears while you sleep. To make sure you don’t wake up with half of your brain hanging out of your nose.”

“He’s exaggerating. It’s just a temporary protective barrier. He does that when he finds interest in humans,” Johnny nodded robotically, allowing his mind to wrap around the words before turning towards Yuta with mellow eyes, “He picked majority of your fruit for you. Hope that’s enough.”

“Since I have my power back, I’ll just shrink them to my size and finish the rest. Get the human back to his side of town before he burst.”

Yuta watched the taller being released from the mind hold with a chuckle as his eyes started to go crossed to glance at the specks of glitter in his hair. The groan that passed his lips made a small part inside of Yuta’s chest tightened lightly, but he easily by passed it as his kitsune nature thinking that this was someone that had enough resemblance of a mate. This was his target. A target that wouldn’t have a soul at the end of month.

“Is that it for my adventures with supernatural creatures for today? Picking fruit and making you nervous.”

“We’ll do more, human. Keep your excitement in your pants,” Johnny heard the smaller state with a leveled voice, gesturing a wave to the sprite that was already knee deep in picking the fruit, “I’ll come around and visit soon, Jungwoo. Stay outta’ trouble, please.”

“Most definitely, and make sure you bring back your hot human,” Johnny watched the spirte send a wink his direction before blowing a flirtatious kiss to him, causing a pink shade to flood on his cheeks. 

“He’s a hopeless case,” Yuta muttered before turning towards Johnny with his arms folded. 


	5. 5.0

_Johnny_ had hopped that he would spend his lunch break in his office alone today, since the weather felt as if it was starting to lower and the wind blew heavier than the day before. He brought leftovers from dinner last night, reheating them in the break room while keeping small conversation with the other overseeing manager of the department, Kun. they caught up for lost time, going back and forth about the small uproar of supernatural creatures having to step out of the office because of their assignments. The conversation slowly led into the matter of Yuta, the kitsune who’s been immensely involved in johnny’s life. Kun gave him one look over with an arched brow before nodding his head, telling the taller that he needed someone to get him out of the office for once. 

When Johnny deemed that talking to Kun was enough human interaction for one work day, he slipped back into his office to see two bodies sitting on his desk, legs crossed and plastic bags in their hands. Doyoung held a gracious smile that made his cheeks touch his eyes and his gums come out for a good time. His brightened blue hair styled messily and loose, yet comfortable dance clothes hanging from his frame. To his right was his awfully dressed to impress partner with pressed slacks and a shirt with a pattern Johnny mentally gagged at. Jaehyun held out his hand holding the plastic bag before raising a brow. 

“We decided to come and visit,” Doyoung clapped quietly, an excited grin on his face, “I made your favorite.”

“Correction: attempt to make your favorite. After three mental breakdowns in the kitchen last night, he let me take over, so he could quietly calm his nerves with a salad,” Doyoung scoffed at the comment before indicating for the taller to come sit in his big manager seat and try the food at least. 

“I thought you had a class during this time, Doyoung?” Johnny questioned through slightly gritted teeth, slipping the heated container into the drawer of his desk. He’ll eat it when he gets hungry during the later part of his work day. 

“No worries. Yuta said he’d fill in more since I know he’s better at teaching the choreography. Now I can finally have a full week of lunch breaks. Which is exciting because that means I can come and see you and Jae.”

Johnny watched the male pinch the younger cheeks before poking at his dimples with his smile still wide and bright against his lips. Whatever Doyoung decided to eat this morning made him happier than Johnny has ever seen him in a while, but he decided to sit quietly and eat the kimchi bibimbap that Doyoung supposedly lost his mind making. Opening the container brought a settling wave of warmth over his body as his heart begin to feel full and his mouth watering at the smell that embraced his nose. He could feel the sharpen eyes on him as he took his first bite and moaned at the taste that made him feel almost delirious. Johnny gave the man a pointed thumbs up before seeing him shrug his shoulder and motioned for the elder to continue eating. 

“At least he’s enjoying it like you said he would,” Jaehyun moved from the edge of the crowded desk, pulling up an armchair from behind the coffee table.

Johnny couldn't help but moan and groan at every single bite that he took, placing the container down moments at time to take shallow swallows of his drink before diving back into the impeccable food. Though he wouldn’t admit it directly to Doyoung, he favored his cooking between the trio. Always reminded him of his mother’s cooking before he decided to travel far and wide to achieve the position he’s in now. The slight spice that settled on his taste buds and the savory taste that made his body feel fuzzy all over. 

“Now that you’re all comfortable and enjoying the food, talk to me,” Doyoung had found himself more comfortable sitting on Jaehyun’s lap as the younger wrapped his arms around the male with his own container of food, “How’s it been between Yuta and you?”

“What about us?”

“Yuta told me you guys are on better terms. You’re a lot nicer to him supposedly?” Doyoung questioned, sending one of his brows rising under his bangs. 

Johnny covered his mouth before swallowing down his bite, “I would say we’re on better terms.”

“Sounds like you’re starting to respect them,” Jaehyun answered with a mouth full, receiving a disgusted eye from his significant other that he quietly bypassed it, “After what he did to you in the store, I would expect you to.”

“You mean when you practically teased him, told him that his earrings were plastic from a witches’ chest, and called him a pesky little witch? Yeah, Jaehyun told me,” The daggers Doyoung was shooting at the elder made his skin crawl horribly as he slouched in his chair with a pout starting to form on his lips, “I hope you’re treating him better because being a dick to the supernatural will have you in a place I can’t save you from.”

“We made a deal,” Johnny admitted, placing the empty container on his desk before folding his hands, “Is that what you wanted to here? That we’ve come to some kind of common ground? That we’re finally buddy buddy and I’ll go hang out with all of his immortal friends and run off into the sunset with rainbows that have pots of gold at the end of them?”

“Now you don’t have to be a dick to me,” Doyoung quickly added before Jaehyun could speak, wanting to halt his partner from getting heated with his close companion, “Yuta is a sweet person, supernatural or not. Give him a chance.”

“I am. I made a deal with him since i’m his assignment this month.”

Jaehyun’s head shot up from the close proximity to the container of his food, brown eyes widen before staring up at Doyoung with the same expression. Johnny could only shrug his shoulders, explaining to the couple that Yuta talked the taller into making a deal with him. Yuta would show him the world of the supernatural and how they manage to coexist with people like Johnny without wanting to have their souls crushed in their hands, _words exactly from Yuta_, in exchange of changing his behavior and attitude towards them. Slowly but surely, Johnny could see himself starting to become more comforting to the creatures.

Johnny felt a slow shift to his behavior. Not having such a harsh tone in his voice when he spoke to his assistant, seeing his feline ears finally shoot from his brown hair and his eyes having an odd sparkle in them. He came into the building with a brighter smile nowadays since Johnny didn’t make him feel like he was disgrace that just stepped in his office. He guess it was the small things that can change a person’s day. 

“Well,” after a large gape of silence slipped past the trio, “I’m glad he’s teaching you something you should’ve known a while ago because being dick won’t get you anywhere. Relationship or not.”

“Baby, not the relationship talk,” Jaehyun muttered, wiping his mouth on a napkin before shooting Doyoung a look. 

“Yeah, baby, not the relationship talk,” Johnny mocked before seeing Doyoung roll his eyes. 

“You haven’t dated anyone since Kun, and I’m surprised he still talks to you since you treated him like shit before you could figured out your emotions just because he wasn’t human. Imagine having so much animosity for a person just because they don’t have human DNA. Sometimes it’s hard to believe that Jaehyun, my beautiful little angel, is friends with you.”

“Did you come here to bash me or did you come here to sit and have lunch with me?”

“Both because you need to get your head out of your ass when it comes to them. I refuse to let you hurt Yuta, not while i’m here.”

“You don’t have to worry about that. I actually enjoy being around yuta. He,” Johnny trailed off, glancing down at his phone as the screen lit up with a notification. _Speaking__ of the devil_, Johnny stated to himself before looking at the angered look in Doyoung’s eyes, “has a presence that I enjoy being around. Something about immortals who like fire have an attraction to me.”

“Yes, he’s a kitsune, but not all kitsunes have fire nature.”

“He has fire built behind his eyes every time he talks to me. I know he’s got to be a fire kitsune. You’d be proud of me since I’ve done a little bit of research on them. Says that they’re fox demons who worships some guy named Inari.”

“He’s not just some guy. That’s their entity,”

Johnny directed his eyes to Jaehyun, seeing the younger still wide eyed and baffled by the conversation between the two of them, “Some guy like I said,” Johnny kept the smirk from forming on his lips when he heard the blue haired male scoff at his comment, “and supposedly there’s good kitsunes and bad kitsunes. The good ones worship Inari and take care of the world while the bad ones cause mayhem and destruction. And I’m pretty sure Yuta’s a bad one. He’s mischievous, and has a good grip on gambling too.”

“Not all zenkos are good and not all yakos are bad,” Doyoung inhaled deeply, checking his watch briefly before looking back at Johnny. The stare felt intimate as Johnny leaned closer, knowing that what doyoung was going to say next was something near to his heart, “I’ve only been working with Yuta for a short period of time, and yes he can be deemed as yako, but I feel like he wasn’t always like that. Something happened to him, and he’s turned bad to fill a void within. I wouldn’t say go probing through his mind to figure it out, but be a little easy on him. I know he means well.”

Johnny allowed the information to file into his mind, nodding his head in understanding before watching the two men remove themselves from the chair and clean up the space. Johnny could feel the shift in the atmosphere as Doyoung walked around the desk to embrace johnny lightly, whispering into his ear to tell him that _Yuta_ _meant well_, he knew he only meant well. It felt like a chant starting to take course in johnny’s mind as Jaehyun gave him a brief side hug and the two exited the office with a wisp of air behind them. He was left in silence with his own thoughts. 

He thought about the lingering gaze in Yuta’s eyes when he asked the smaller to talk about his home before here. The way he would push off the topic and talked about the warlock named Taeil who fussed about his potions and teased him for being lazy and unfortunate and the elf that lived with the warlock named Donghyuck that made his days lighter when he went to visit the two. Besides that, he didn’t say much. Between Johnny and Yuta, Yuta didn’t have much memory of his home before here. The little memory he did have was with his sprite friend, Jungwoo. Johnny didn’t want to continue thinking about the more mournful aspects of Yuta’s life, finally checking his phone to see what the kitsune has sent to him. 

_up for another lesson after work? _

_it’ll be late when i get off._

_you sure?_

_i wouldn’t ask if i wasn’t._

Johnny chuckled at the message, closing out his phone to continue working on the abandoned files sitting on his desk. Even though with his pen picked up in his hand, his mind couldn’t focus on the task at hand and he knew these files had to be ready for the meeting next week. Budgets were due, and he was the one who had to review them before submitting. Yet, his mind wondered more, which made his fingers trail over the keys of his computer. The bold word being typed into the search engine before many articles loaded on his screen. 

_just a few minutes. _

One thing that was prominent about Yuta’s fox nature was how territorial he was. Which was completely understandable because foxes are known for being primal and territorial about their area, but sharing the area with a demon that refused to stay in their own space made it hard for the kitsune within to keep his anger at bay. He tried, _with all of his heart_, to not lash out on the smaller boy, knowing that he needed to give in and feed into the nipping feeling sometimes. Yet, this had to be the worse. 

It had been a long day at the studio for Yuta, spending majority of his time teaching new choreography and making sure everyone stayed on pace for a showcase coming up soon that he didn’t realize he was easily tiring out his human body. The human in him wanted to sit and relax, finally take the breather he’s been craving all day. No lunch break, no little fifteen break between everything to get himself together. He expected to come home to quiet, cleaned home since he hadn’t seen mark for about a week. 

He knew Inari worked differently for yakos when he walked into his apartment to see Mark’s rightful partner, Yukhei, pushing the smaller‘s head into the cushion of the couch while holding onto the boy’s neck by a collar that look awfully familiar to a collar that belonged to yuta. The werewolf halted his movements when he sensed the kitsune’s presence, expelling more pheromones to say to the kitsune that _these are his grounds_, which was just his werewolf nature telling the enemy. He lifted mark’s head from the cushion before yuta caught an eyeful of his collar tightened around the smaller’s neck. A collar with the jewels that his earrings were made of. 

“Y-Yukhei. I-I told you that h-he-“

“Why are you wearing my collar?” Yuta inhaled deeply, clenching the strap of his bag in his hand before shooting his eyes towards the werewolf who’s eyes resembled a deer caught in headlights, “Let everyone not speak at once, hm?”

“Yu-Yukhei said th-there was special mag-gic in kitsune jewels, and-“

“And you thought it was just okay for you to wear my collar like I didn’t tell you to keep away from my things that had jewels in them?” Yuta dropped his bag from his hand and walked over to the couple. 

He snatched the collar from around the smaller boy’s neck and snarled at the werewolf, mentally celebrating at the fact that his kitsune nature didn’t shrivel up in fear with being in such close proximity of the creature. Doing a once over at the men, Yuta scoffed lightly, trying to concentrate on making sure his canines weren’t baring right now and his claws weren’t making an appearance. 

“Make sure to clean up your mess before you leave, Yukhei. i hate the smell of rabid pup in my home,” was the last thing Yuta said before shutting the door behind him and leaving the two to rattle their sex driven brains. 

He didn’t know where he was going. Didn’t know where his mind was going to take him. He knew he should stop by the supermarket to grab a few gardening items for Jungwoo since he promised the sprite that he would bring himself and his “_handsome, quite a sight_” human friend back to visit him. Speaking of the human friend, he had forgotten that he sent a message through the disgraceful item he considered a cellphone to the male to see if he was up for another lesson. Glancing down at his watch before glancing up to see the moon starting to make its way through the sky, he decided that his scheduled night run would have to be for another night. 

Johnny was a sight of sore eyes for sure. With the stare in his eyes that continued to make Yuta feel as though he needed to pull at his collar for his kitsune form to jump out of his skin and his curved lips in a smirk to be paired with those eyes made Yuta’s life feel like hell on earth, but in _a refreshing good way_. He was tall and lanky, bumping into things when they walked together and their hands touching each other at times. Johnny was all shoulders and legs, and nothing more which made Yuta feel almost grateful when his fingers itched to take an item or slip his hands into a stranger’s pocket to look through their wallets. Even though he knew he would earn a distasteful eye from the taller, he couldn’t help what was apart of his nature. Yet, somewhere deep within his heart, he started to feel a little bit of comfort in him. Comfort for the human, which wasn’t normal for him. 

Yuta arrived to the male’s home with a sweat bead forming at his brow, the cool night air making it sink into his skin as he knocked on the door and waited for him. Yuta knew how late it was, but the taller said he was down for it, so he wasn’t backing down from his word. 

“So you finally decided to come,” was the first thing Johnny said to the smaller male, filtering his eyes over the messy ponytail and sprawled bangs across his forehead. He wasn’t sporting a pair of glasses, so he could see the brighten brown eyes that rolled to the back of his head before pushing past him and into his home. 

“Smells like humans in here.”

“Well, I’m not sure why you expected anything else,” Johnny pointed to himself which erupted a sigh from the kitsune, “So what’s the lesson tonight?”

Yuta turned around, feeling the menacing smirk starting to form on his lips before shutting the door behind him and folding his arms over his body. He listened quietly to the mortal’s thoughts, shivering at the burning feeling that he had grown used to not having, touching his ears lightly. Hearing the human say that he thought the kitsune’s hair was much brighter than the day before when they sat together during lunch and talked. Or the fact that his eyes started to filter with orange flicks must’ve meant that he was upset about something. _The_ _small things_, Yuta closed the pathway to his thoughts before closing his eyes and wanting to shut out his own thoughts. Just to have an empty mind with this lesson filled with compressed anger from the incubus and his atrocious excuse of a partner. 

“Self defense,” johnny watched the kitsune finally say, his voice gravelly and concentrated before glancing up with brighter, shinier eyes, “One of my favorite things.”

“Why?”

“Because you never know,” Johnny heard the male’s voice trail off before he watched the kitsune disappeared before his very eyes. 

_Don’t panic_, Johnny immediately reminded himself before frantically glancing around. He reached for the first inanimate object that could be used as a weapon, which happened to be one of his favorite umbrella. Johnny swallowed hard, listening to the way silence trailed through his ears. He could feel his heart pounding every few moments, the sound picking up in decibels before he heard a _swish_ through the air. He sent the umbrella swinging, a squeaky sound leaving his lips when he found the umbrella between Yuta’s hands and a smile so wicked, the chills continuously ran down his spine. 

“Step one: always have your guard up, and don’t be afraid,” Yuta scoffed, tossing the umbrella from his hands before stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jacket. Johnny knew he looked stupid with the fear still painted all over his face, “Also, drop the umbrella. it’s useless.”

“How did you do-“

“You mean invisibility? Something some kitsunes can do. You told me you did your research, didn’t you? You know some of our powers when we get a certain amount of tails?”

“But i didn’t know that was one,” Johnny breathlessly added, placing his hands on his knees. 

Johnny could barely catch his breath before a force knocked him towards the hard wooden floors, pinning him back down on the cold floor and his arms locked behind above his head. the weight on his back was light as he could feel feathery touches all of his face. Yuta still held the malicious gold color in his eyes along with the widen grin, the smile becoming more playful than demonic. 

“You have to keep step one in mind, Mr. Suh.”

“Yeah, it’s easier said than done,” Johnny groaned out, feeling his arms locked up above his head, “What’s step two?”

“You’ll be dead within the first fifteen seconds. You think you really need to know about step two?” 

_Mischievous, malicious, loves gambling, playful, killer smile_. Those words floated through Johnny’s head as Yuta watched the taller struggle against the hold around his forearms. He whimpered and groaned, tossing and turning his body against the ground before turning his eyes bright with a plea to Yuta. A simple _please_, which yuta shook his head at and crossed his legs. _Mean_ also crossed his mind, which made Yuta straighten his back and force past the playful thoughts to not release him. To let the game go a little further. To see how long he’d stay like that before he started begging. 

“Step two,” Yuta’s voice brought the taller closer to him, watching his freed arms roll around to gain back circulation, “Important points. Aim for them.”

“I know the eyes and nose is important. as well the knees and the,” Yuta watched the human point towards his groin before shooting another smirk that the kitsune couldn’t help but shake his head with a smile.

“Yes, but know this self defense that I’m teaching you are for humans and supernatural creatures who aren’t magical and werewolves.”

“Why not them?”

“because i don’t fight creatures who have magic, and werewolves and kitsunes stay away from each other because kitsunes are a little afraid of them.”

Yuta heard Johnny say _noted_ in his head before nodding his head at the kitsune for him to continue. There was so much he wanted to tell him about fighting off supernatural creatures. That sprite and fairies had special dust that caused people to fall unconsciously in the midst of a fight. Or the fact that some of them are capable to cause delusions that’ll have a human walking off a bridge if they were strong enough. The small portion of zenko in Yuta’s heart wanted to play cautious, to be able to teach the human a little, but still being there just incase he was stupid enough to get himself in an imbecilic fight. 

Yuta continued to explain the rest of the steps to the human, hearing him place the information in a mental file in his mind while allowing the kitsune to take control over the movement of his hands. Telling the human to carry his weight all of his body. Making sure he knew how powerful the palm of his hand was if he strike accordingly. He even explained a couple of moves that were destined weak spots to a few supernatural creatures. Johnny listened, having a few snarky comments here and there, but understanding the importance of protecting himself. 

“It’s getting really late,” Johnny simply stated after sitting in silence, seeing the kitsune focus his attention back on him with wide eyes. The bright orange color finally taking course from his eyes, leaving the enticing brown color in its wake, “You think it’ll be safe enough for you to walk home?”

Yuta knew it wasn’t safe enough for him to walk home when the moon just above his head and the star glinting in the sky. Drunkards trying to reach out for him, having the misconception of kitsunes that are only alive to serve as a pleasure commodity they could use at their own disposal. He’s heard the stories, seen the exchanges before his eyes, and personally found himself in a situation where he had to step away from a male. He hated the filtered bile taste building in his throat as he tried to explain to the stranger that it wasn’t his line of work. 

“You can stay here, if you want.”

“I’m surprised you’re not trying to kick me out. Having me, out of all the creatures you know, staying in your home,” Yuta thought of the first cynical response, shooting the thoughts of Johnny actually caring about his well being from his head. 

“It’s dangerous at night. I know that as well as the next person. You can sleep on the couch, so get comfy because you’re not getting in my bed.”

“What about a spare guest room?”

“Now you’re overstepping your boundaries,” Yuta watched the taller male stand from his position on the floor, his foot padding against the floor as he searched around for a few things, “I don’t know how kitsunes sleep, but here’s a blanket. I don’t mind if you sleep on the floor.”

Johnny heard yuta’s voice trail through his mind, a small _thank you_ bouncing through his thoughts as he peeked around the divider of his living room to see the kitsune now crawled up on the sofa. His hands were folded underneath his head, strands of bright red covering his lidded eyes and body curled up to curate some warmth. Johnny tossed the blanket towards the couch, watching the kitsune catch it with intense speed, eyes focusing more on something else. 

“Don’t take this as an invitation to come spend the night at my house more often. I’m just being nice.”

“Don’t get your briefs stuck in your ass. I won’t do this too often,” Yuta scoffed.

“Goodnight, and don’t go in my kitchen looking for late night snacks either.”

“Keep talking and you’ll be the late night snack,” and with the sight of a pair of fangs peeking over Yuta’s lips, Johnny swallowed down again before waving the male off and walking towards his room. 

_Goodnight Johnny _was the last thing he heard before shutting the door behind him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twt: @seokkive  
cc: @wayvdurags


	6. 6.0

_Sweat trailed down his neck, fear filling his lungs with the urge to run. His tails getting caught between his legs as he ran. The destination was unknown, his objective didn’t seem important anymore. What he found valuable in life was slung over his shoulder, lifeless. Barely breathing. Coughing up blood that landed on the backs of his legs. He didn’t know where to go, but by the sound of the villagers’ rioting voices and battle cries from the warriors behind him, he knew he needed to escape. _

_Dropping the boy on the forestry ground, watching the electric green color trying to shoot through his eyes. He could see the currents trying to connect behind them. The way his breathing was ragged, slashes over his body and stab wounds deeply engraved in various parts of his body. All he could do was cry over the almost lifeless body. To watch. Like he’s always done. Just watch as his world fell apart right before his eyes. Who was he to speak on what should change in his life. This was his destiny. Insanity and loneliness. _

_ **Murder** _ _, the word vibrated through his mind. **Murder, murderer, murderer. Coward and murderer.** _

Yuta shot up from his bed, glancing around to make sure that his mind only conjured up the disdainful memories that he could only blame himself for. Hw felt underneath his eyes for the tears that spilled on to his cheeks before gazing down at the wet spots that started to form on his pillowcases. The moonlight was still in fact bright in the sky, shining through his patio doors. _Barely__ 4am_, Yuta murmured to himself before seeing a figure curled up on the armchair near the patio doors. The fluffy black hair peeked above the blanket as sleepy brown eyes filtered over the surroundings before yawning lightly. 

“I heard you from my room, so I decided that I would keep you company from afar. You were screaming his name again,” Mark spoke through yawns, stretching his arms above his head, “Yuta, you’ve told me it’s been years-“

Yuta held his hand up, halting the boy from starting the forbidden statement. _It’s__ been years since he’s died, you shouldn’t be holding on to it anymore. He’s gone, and as many times you’ve tried to bring him back, he isn’t coming back. Stop trying, you’re not getting anywhere._ Yuta knew, but his heart hung from the small string as if it was his only lifeline. The lifeline that got him through the past centuries without the able body next to him. 

“When does your classes start?” Yuta scratched at his eyes, trying to scratch the images from his mind. To create the illusion in his mind that he was still here. Beside Yuta like he used to be. Attached to the hip with the radiant smile plastered on his lips, “Yuta, your classes?”

“They start,” Yuta started, voice getting caught in the back of his throat before coughing lightly, “They start at 8AM. I get there early to help Doyoung setup.”

“You should go back to sleep. You were up-“

“It’s hair day,” Yuta muttered before tossing the blanket from his body. 

He felt Mark’s eyes filter over his tired body, hearing the thoughts of the younger wanting the kitsune to forget. To finally live in the moment. To enjoy what’s in front of him because he’s living a wonderful life, but Yuta could feel deep within his heart that this wasn’t a wonderful life. Spending time and time again waking up from his sleep with lungs heaving for air and eyes filled with tears. Head pounding with an impending ache and fingers in pain from his claws. Or the times where his sheets were torn because his claws dug through them. Yuta has been through this more than enough times to know that his life is far from wonderful. Far from being anything close to wonderful as he waited. Waited for him to appear at his door step. To let the elder cry on his shoulder and hold him close enough to his heart. 

Yuta flicked on the lights in his bathroom to see his chest covered in scratches, bruised with purples and reds and his hair sitting in a disheveled bun. Bangs sprawled out across his face and cheeks a matching pair to his hair. He could feel the presence behind him wrap their arms around his waist, holding his body close to them with the softest sigh. 

“Taeil told me you used to be happy,” Mark uttered, head resting against the kitsune’s bare shoulder, “How you used to be filled with mischief and grins? What happened?”

“Life,” Yuta turned his body towards the smaller, wrapping his arms around him before pressing a kiss to his forehead and removing himself from the embrace, “Go get some rest, Lee. I’ll be okay.”

“You promise?” The certain linger in Mark’s eyes made Yuta’s chest clinch in dismay as he swallowed down and nodded slowly. 

He could make many promises to the younger. His heart wasn’t made for making false promises, but it was for his safety as well as Yuta’s ever tipping sanity. Releasing the hair from his confinements, Yuta watched as it messily fell to his shoulders, down his back, and stopping just at the midst of his thighs. Turning on the shower, Yuta waited for the water to steam the bathroom mirror before stepping in and rinsing away the grim. The filth. The agony that lingered in his heart. To wash away the disgust and _repugnance_ that cling to his skin like an extra layer. He shampooed and conditioned his hair, combing through the knots with hopes that the tangles of an unfortunate life would finally unravel from him. For it to finally play in his favor. 

Yuta couldn’t think of anything else, drying and styling his hair into a simple ponytail since he had sent Mark off to get more rest. He’ll have more time to braid his hair later on in the night. Finishing his time in the bathroom with a minty mouth, cleared eyes, and normal colored cheeks, Yuta dressed in silence as he didn’t have the energy to open the doors in his bedroom to listen to the animals start to wake the city up. He could feel that he didn’t feel like himself today. That he wouldn’t have the energy to dance with a smile. To execute the perfect energy needed to teach a class full of kids that needed him. Looked up to him as if he was their hero. He could feel himself becoming something he hadn’t felt in a while. 

So Yuta sat there, fully dressed and ready for the world to give him their best shot. The time ticked away so quickly that he didn’t realize he was going to be late until Mark stumbled into his room tiredly. Large sweater covering his uncovered legs and signature black headband pushing back his restless locks. He rubbed at his eyes before walking over to the kitsune. 

“C’mon, Foxy. Time for you to get going. You’ve got to teach classes today, and you have your assignment checkup this today. Taeil said you’re supposed to visiting him and everything. Don’t let this drag you down,” Mark hooked his arms underneath yuta’s, using all of his strength to pull the kitsune up. 

Yuta glanced down at the younger, red face and his eyes closed tightly. Chuckling lightly, Yuta decided to put the smaller out of his misery and lifting himself from the bed. When the enthused sigh left Mark’s lips, he gave the kitsune a cocky grin before shooting him a pair of finger guns. Yuta knew he needed to gain the energy to his classes, knowing that this week was an important time for all of them because of their showcase at the end of the week. Maybe he’ll see if Doyoung will invite Johnny. Learn that supernatural children are the most precious kind of supernatural creatures. 

Deciding against his car for this morning, Yuta slung his bag over his shoulders. Stepping outside for him felt different. The sun feeling brighter and the trees gaining their brighten red and orange color before dropping their leaves on the sidewalks and streets. Inhaling deeply, Yuta cleared his mind and took off in a sprint. 

The wind felt delicate against his skin, his hair swinging back and forth as he watched some mortals give him a weird eye at his immense speed. _He didn’t care_. There was a feeling in his heart he needed to get rid of, so he could be the destined hero that the kids viewed him as. Cutting short corners with a smile on his face, Yuta hadn’t felt this free in awhile. 

Yuta could see out of the corner of his eye the sight of bright blue hair and confused eyes. Stopping right in front of the human, he smiled breathlessly before shaking the loose strands from his face and shooting the male a thumbs up. Something Mark told him to do to indicate that everything is okay, _even when it isn’t_. 

“Did you run all the way here?” Yuta hummed, still trying to catch his breath. The cold air feeling sharp against his lungs, “Well, good morning to you, too, Mr. Nakamoto.”

“Sometimes, it’s better for kitsunes to remove themselves from technology. Gives them a sense of home when they need it,” And Yuta was in desperate need of a sense of home. A sense of recollection of times when they were greater. _Lighter_. More delicate for his waning heart. 

“Oh, yeah, the whole kitsune thing,” Doyoung nodded his head, tugging the strap closer to his body with his head lower towards his chest, “When did you find out you were a supernatural creature, Yu?”

“Well, you know, I’ve always been one,” Yuta started off, giving off certain calming pheromones since he sensed Doyoung’s anxiety levels starting to spike, “My mother and father were kitsunes, and so forth. I was technically a reincarnation of my great grand father who died in his middle mortal twenties in a fight with werewolves.”

“Werewolves are your enemies, right?”

“More like we don’t get along because kitsunes have feared werewolves for periods of time. In full transformation, werewolves tend to lose consciousness with their human thoughts. They go off instinct which is to kill and eat. Kitsunes have more connection with their human consciousness when they’re in full form. It’s almost as if we’re still human even in our fox form. Keeps us closer to Inari.”

“Your entity, correct?” Yuta nodded his head, watching the smaller filter over the information Yuta just spewed onto him, “Can I tell you something, and let’s just keep it between us okay?”

“If it’s really important, Doyoung, I wouldn’t suggest telling me since you haven’t known me-“

“I’m a shapeshifter,” Doyoung blurted out before turning his back towards the kitsune, electric blue hair hanging in front of his eyes as he focused on unlocking the studio door.

“I’m confused. You’re a shapeshifter, which is fine. I used to date shapeshifters back then so they’re not terrible people. They do tend to be a bit self centered, and have this idea-“

“But I never told Jaehyun,” Yuta decided to stay quiet, listening to the way the smaller toppled over his thoughts. Thinking about what Jaehyun would say to him when he found out he spent almost six years of his life dating a supernatural creature. Spent majority of his time chasing after a man who isn’t really a man, “He always asks about the rabbit that sits in his window at night. Tells Johnny that he think there’s a familiar in his yard. It’s one of my simpler animal forms, to watch over him at night since I always heard he’s an unassigned target for witches during this month.”

“But Doyoung-“

“How did you tell your significant other that you were a kitsune?”

Yuta swallowed down, memories flooding in of him. The playful grins before walking alongside the riverbanks when the sun started to rise. Telling each other which element inari has blessed them with as they kissed each other’s hands and gazed into the sky wholesomely. Brightened, childish grins plastered against their faces. The sun reflecting their mood as they groomed their fur out of love, human flesh covered in bruises and bite marks filled with love. jewels and stones alike, tribal paint against their skin like second skin, traditional clothing laid out underneath them when they tried to catch their breath from the immense amount of love from inari and from one another. Yuta remembers it like it was yesterday. The day he told him about presenting as an kitsune of ice. Crystals imprinting themselves into his skin, cyan filling his once brown irises as he hoped and prayed to inari every night that he’d be a i ice kitsune just like the man who he looked up to. The color of his hair changing until the shade of brown-

“Yuta,” the kitsune glances up to see Doyoung still holding a worried gaze, holding the keys to the studio before pointing to the inside, “We can talk about this later? We need to setup. We have to do finishing touches. Showcase is in two days.”

The kitsune could tell that there was a certain amount of unease starting to fill in the male’s body. As he stretched out his limbs, Yuta could feel a bit of his own muscles tightened stretching next to the shapeshifter. He could feel his stress levels starting to fill immediately before they released within the thinness of air. Even if Doyoung was faking his own happiness and enthusiasm, his kitsune senses wouldn’t have caught on. 

Rehearsals started bright and early as Yuta could feel himself being off. A second too late, a foot too early, an arm movement that barely passed through the choreography. It was barely touching noon, and his bangs were already pulled away from his eyesight while he blew literal steam from his lips. Something his body tends to do when he felt his body overheating with anger. His mind wasn’t connected to his body, not being in sync with his motions and technicalities of the routine. As the hour ticked by, Yuta couldn’t find much of his thoughts being focused on the present. Doyoung could tell. The children could tell. Even a few staff members that passed by to check on things could tell. 

“Yu,” Doyoung dragged the male from his thoughts, “You have to leave early today. You’ve got a meeting with the mayor.”

“But the routine-it’s not-I haven’t been able to fully-“

“It’s okay, Naka. I’vebeen teaching this class for a while now. I know how to get them back on track. Promises,” The shapeshifter winked in his direction before shouting out a round up to have a talk with the group. 

Before he could even protest, Doyoung gave him a familiar eye, a distinctive look that many creatures give others when they mean business. It’s a universal look, and Doyoung was deemed as a master. Yuta didn’t further his argument, gathering his items and sliding his jacket over his shoulders to allow his skin to cool off when he took his walk towards the city building. The gigantic building that sat in the middle of the city, where every supernatural creature lined up outside the door to meet the mayor to tell him about their assignment for the month. 

_Speaking of the devil_, Yuta muttered underneath his breath, he pulled the straps closer to his body before knocking the rhythmic knock that’d allow him to enter the premises. The groomed mustache curled lightly at the stench of the kitsune before his eyes glowed for a moment with papers filling his chubby hands. 

“Mr. Nakamoto, do I have a few words for you,” Yuta furrowed his brows at the elder, watching him remove himself from the comforts of his chair to walk around his desk, “How’s your assignment, may I ask that first?”

“Well, he’s learning. I haven't killed him. He’s actually nicer.”

“I heard that you made a certain deal with him,” the elder scratch at the fuzz peeking from his chin, “That you would teach him about us in exchange for him to treat us differently. Last time I recall, that wasn’t your assignment.”

“It wasn’t, but you demoted me to scaring him. Teaching him about us can scare him.”

“But tick tock, Mr. Nakamoto,” Yuta watched the male tap at the antique wrist watch, his ears zeroing on the sound of the needles ticking against the gold inside of it, “You only have approximately two more weeks to have his soul on my table or it’s your own, Mr. Nakamoto. I wouldn’t know how your little incubus companion would feel if he woke up November 1st and see an empty bed with a little note that said Nakamoto Yuta has not fulfilled his requirements for this month.”

“So you’re threatening me now? Taking my soul like i’m not just some mere reincarnation of a man who fucked up. Threw his life away for a family that didn’t care for him. Fuck, I barely have my own family, so you won’t be taking much. Mark doesn’t need me. Taeil doesn’t need me. Donghyuck doesn’t need me. Not even Jungwoo needs me.”

“You truly don’t care about your own well being, now do you?”

“I haven't cared about my life since I earned my third tail. You think I care about it now, old man? You’ve got a rude awakening. Take it, it’s not like I wanted to be here in the first place.”

Yuta pulled the straps tighter around his shoulders, feeling the steaming leaving his nose. With the elder’s eyes still zeroed on his still body, he could hear his nagging thoughts traveling through his mind. The fact of his opposition may cause him his entire life. He could only bluff in front of the elder, but the mayor knew deep down that the people he named were the people closest to his heart. He had taken mark underneath his tails when he found the smaller starved and barely alive underneath a street light, body bruised and handprints filtered all over his forearms and thighs. Made a small promise to the male that if anything happened to him, he would have to leave their home without a word. To accompany Donghyuck and Taeil. To remove himself from the range, so no harm would come to the smaller. Yuta then darted his eyes, knowing that the mayor knew about his bluff. 

“You may continue your assignment, Mr. Nakamoto,” the nasally tone was demeaning against the air, making the tension thicker and unbreakable. Yuta swallowed down the anger and steam, nodding his head due to the matter that his mind was keeping his mouth from forming any words, “but Yuta, I will not be afraid to send a few of my authorities to your front door if there is not a soul on my desk November 1st. Do you understand?”

Yuta nodded once more before bowing before him, hating the vile taste building in his throat like burning human alcohol and his chest starting to tightened due to water starting to flow down his cheeks. 

“Wipe your eyes, child, I have better news,” And there was his more cheery, enthusiastic tone floating through the air, though Yuta could imagine what kind of news could clear his mind from the fact that he has to revert back before he defeated his old ways to become the person he is now, “Your father stopped by earlier today. Wanted me to relay a message about the anniversary of your mother’s death. He wanted to-“

“Anything that has to do with that distasteful piece of shit has no concerns with me. He casted me out of his life, and I’m doing the exact same. And why would he care about my mother in the first place? He didn’t care about her death or burial.”

“He wanted to bring peace between the two clans. He knows there’s still unbeknownst tension between the two, and he wants to-“

“Mayor, I know you’re trying to brighten my mood, but your efforts are terrible. I’ll get back to my assignment now. You’ll have your soul November 1st.”

Yuta bowed once more, in the midst of the elder man sputtering our explanations of a man that made the kitsune’s life a living hell after his mother passed. The man who cause unspeakable amounts of despair, sorrow, and fear that still lingers deeply within his heart. He could hear his voice drift faintly through his ears, the encouraging words that turned cold and black. Just like the look in his eyes. The happiness that once floated through them was replaced with the hunger for power, overruling, greed, and the thing that killed him the most. _Envy_. The jealously that made his tails turn a midnight, glistened black instead of the destined ivory color. 

Yuta felt his body on autopilot, dragging himself down the sidewalk with eyes focused on the faint flames simmering down after the conversation between the mayor. His mind was twisted and gumbled, and he knew if he spoke, his voice would break into choked up sobs and breathless words. Yuta couldn’t wrap his mind around the built in affection starting to fill his heart with Johnny. What was it about the mortal that had the kitsune changing his mind on wanting his blood drenching his fingers? If it was yuta from a few mortal years ago, he would’ve killed the male the first day he met him and kept him around the mortals as a zombie. Just dragging his lifeless body through the streets. 

Right in front of the kitsune was a door when he bumped his head into the inanimate object. The mahogany wood shined directly under the October sun, glimmering through the spotlights from the leaves. _Moon Household_ name plastered with the finest metal found deeply within the forest that taeil resides in along with a few african daisies wrapped around the plate. _A few of Donghyuck’s finishing touches._ Grinning through the impending tears that stopped along the way, Yuta raised his hand to ring the door bell to see his hands were brightened red. Clawd unleashed and the palms of his hand was already punctured from him balling his hands into tightened fist. 

“I sensed your presence from 30 feet away. kitsunes who are distress give off a serious amount of pheromones,” Taeil jokingly added, chuckling before concentrating on the matter that yuta’s head was bowed and his sniffles being amplified by the second, “The meeting couldn’t have been that bad. The mayor may be a scary man, but he can’t do much-“

“Not him.”

“Then who?”

Yuta lifted his head, giving Taeil a full shot of his tear stained cheeks and his hands that were starting to turn a deeper red with blood pulling in the creases of his fingers. Taeil was a hard man to surprise, to scare, to excite, to upset. A stoic man with a relative stoic lifestyle. The sight before him made his eyes wide, and his hands reach out to caress the open wounds. 

“I c-can’t kill him, T-Tae. I-I-I“

“We said you weren’t allowed to kill him since-“

“The mayor wants him dead. Soul on his desk November 1st, or it’s my own. I told him I didn’t care if he took my soul. Told him I didn’t have anything to live for because I’m just a misfit without much to live for. But what about Mark? What is he going to do if something does happen to me? Inari, you know he’ll be devastated. I-I can’t leave him. He needs me-“ 

“Okay, Yuta,” Taeil exhaled, wrapping a loose forearm around Yuta’s waist before guiding him into his home as the sound of giggles from the garden brought Yuta from his trance for a moment, “You can’t think like that right now. You’ve got two weeks. You’ll have a plan.”

“But what about Johnny? What if I actually have to kill him? How can I face his friends after that? The people that love and cherish his well being. I can’t—I wouldn't be able to. Doyoung would lose it, and so would Jaehyun. I can’t face them, Taeil. I can’t do it.”

The statement became a mantra, leaving his lips in a hurry as he stepped away from the male to hold himself. He could feel his claws digging through the material of his shirt, tearing at it as his skin felt hot. He could feel himself shifting, tails coming around to wrap his body in protection. Protecting him from whatever he think he’ll be protected from. Protected from this assignment. From his past. From his father. _From everything_. 

“Did you dream about him?” Yuta already knew who the warlock was speaking of, the dream still fresh in his mind. The electric green eyes piercing through his own gaze as he held the lifeless body in his nimble arms. The dead weight made a mark on his skin as he still remembers the day he cried out, “Yuta, it’s time to-“

“_No_. I won’t let him go. I refuse. It’ll be the last thing I’ll ever do. I’ll take to my grave if I have to.”

“Alright, listen to me. You,” Taeil exhaled deeply, tightening the robe around his body before folding his arms over his chest, “This month is a dangerous time for you, especially you, and the mayor assigning you this monstrosity he calls an assignment goes on the list of the stupidest things he could’ve ever done. This is what we’re going to do. you’re going to continue your assignment like this day didn’t happen, and I’ll work on a spell that’ll give the little mortal a fake soul to get him off the radar long enough for the mayor not to notice he’s alive anymore.”

“But Taeil, you could lose your powers. You could even lose your life doing that. Why would you-“

“You’re not the only one who can read minds, Nakamoto. I know how you feel about the mortal. I hear those unknowingly thoughts when you’re alone by yourself. How much the mortal reminds you of him. How you’ve spent almost 100 years living in a world of misfit and lies because you didn’t have anything to mend your heart back. Yuta, I know because been there-“

“Most definitely done that,” They spoke in unison, creating a faint smile to appear on the kitsune’s lips. Taeil felt the anxious pheromones starting to deplete as the kitsune uncurled the tails around his body and stuck to tugging at the jeweled necklace around his neck.

Taeil reached out to the taller, placing his warm palms against the reddened cheeks before leaning the younger down to his lips to allow them to peck away his pain. Inhaling sharply, Yuta allowed his head to be bowed in this certain manner. To respect the unspoken command from the warlock to accept his words. To accept his hand in helping since he knew the small attachement his heart was starting to fill with because of the mortal. If past Yuta seen how much he’d grown attached to a mortal, he’d spit on his face and call him a _prissy mortal lover_. Say he was a disgrace to his own family for falling for a mortal. Yet something about this felt right, and Yuta knew what he needed to do. 


	7. 7.0

“You know it’s very early for you to be awake on a saturday morning, _Mr.Suh_?” The deceiving sound lingering in the younger’s voice made the mortal chuckle lightly as he continued to tie his shiny oxfords that seemed a little tighter than he remembered. 

“I thought it would be nice for me to go and visit Yuta today. You told me he wasn’t feeling all that great last time he came to work, and he didn’t show up for the showcase yesterday. I just wanted to know if he was okay. Maybe he’ll be up to doing some moral stuff instead of fighting and pick pocketing elders.”

“He’s still a kitsune with a misfit nature. Don’t allow yourself to forget,” Doyoung stated with airiness in his voice, which caused another chuckle to rumble form his chest,“He likes to prefer those things instead of writing checks, grocery shopping, and watching daytime television.”

“Yes, because indulging in stealing almost thousands of won from a person wallet’s then taking that money to gamble at the local casino is much better than watching a halloween movie marathon.”

Doyoung could only scoff at the response, knowing that Yuta’s intentions weren’t always the best. During some of their lessons, Johnny would give Yuta an eyeful filled with haste when he seen the nibble claws slash a cut through the pocket of someone’s pants, allowing the money to fall out of the pockets. The stranger would catch on, but one glance from the kitsune would send the mortal into a trance. They’d thank the kitsune for their service, tell him the directions to the nearest gambling arena then be on their way with lifeless eyes and robotic movements. If they wouldn’t fall hard enough through his trance, it was nothing that a little bat of his lashes and a flair to his hair to make him more appealing and worthy of falling under his spell. Johnny being a victim of it when the kitsune convinced him to join him on a jog through the forest at breaking hours of the morning. 

“Did he tell you that he also go into a fight with some kind of phoenix shapeshifter? Almost burned down the entire supermarket near the building.”

“Didn’t know we had phoenix living in this area,” Doyoung muttered, “All of these you tell me about Yuta, I still don’t believe he does at least half of them. He’s a sweetheart. Great with kids, filled with so much good energy. There’s nowhere he’d pick fights with creatures and randomly gamble throughout the day.”

“But you were the one to tell me that it’s apart of his nature to be mischievous and deadly. See where your priorities lie.”

“No arguing with my baby, Suh. He could be right,” The elder could hear Jaehyun’s voice rustle through the speaker of his phones, sounding distant from the device as Johnny rolled his eyes. 

“I talk to you two love birds later. I’ve got a kitsune to check up on.”

“Make sure you tell him he’s okay to come back to work on Monday if he’s up for it. It’s getting closer to halloween, so I know the assignment can take a lot of his time.”

Johnny completely forgotten that he was considerably Yuta’s assignment. Assigned to the kitsune to have his soul snatched from his body according to the mayor. Even though it had been a failed attempt from witches during the previous years, there was something in his heart that didn’t have a bit of scare of dying by the kitsune’s hand. It would be better than a pesky little whining witch that would want to have her way with him before they snatched his soul with a potion or spell. Dying by a fox demon didn’t sound as awful now that Johnny pondered on it. The male shook his head, thinking about how crazy he must sound thinking about it like that. 

Placing his phone into the pockets of his slacks, he picked up a few of his items and was out of the door with a whisp. He thought about the crisper air, nipping and practically starting to bite at his uncovered skin as he traveled to the kitsune’s home. The October air was starting to transform even more, orange leaves painting the concrete and halloween decorations becoming more prevalent on the streets. The clouds filtered through the sky and the sun barely shined for a few hours before it set around dinner time in the suh household. 

Travels to Yuta’s home were short as he listened the soft murmur of the radio, hearing the voice talk about some festivities happening for families of small children to take them to. Ferris wheels, ratty games that were somewhat rigged depending on who ran the game. Concessions filled with sweets that’ll send kids through a series of hyperactive moments with their parent’s hair standing on their heads. The little domestic things that Johnny enjoyed with his own mother when he was a child. 

Johnny didn’t bother to call the kitsune, walking up to the entrance of his home before knocking lightly. Yuta didn’t call when he would appear to drag the mortal out to do things that involved him and the supernatural. He thought today would be a nice mortal day. Going out to eat and watching the leaves fall from the tress. He seen that there was some kind of scary movie premiering at the theater just a few minutes into town. 

“Obviously I can tell you left your keys on the table, Mark. Maybe if you weren’t practically vibrating from the vibrator in your-“

Yuta paused the offensive statement that was supposed to be delivered to the younger who rushed out of his home, wide puppy eyes and blushed cheeks wanting to go visit Yukhei after Yuta told him it’d be better if they didn’t meet at his home. _A disgusting pair_, Yuta reminded himself before taking the sight before him. The mortal was dressed in a pair of black slacks, shiny shoes, and a silk button up in the shade of cedar wood. With soft, unstyled hair and even softer expression painting his face, Johnny smiled softly with a giggle following after it. 

“You must’ve thought I was your roommate? You said his name was along the lines of Minhyung?”

“Yeah, but he likes to called Mark. Minhyung is too formal for his needs as an incubus,” Yuta crossed his arms over his chest, shivering at the wind that started to blow, “Better question is what are you doing here? There’s never a lesson on the weekend, including Friday.”

“Trying to get rid of me already?” Johnny eyed the kitsune, seeing his bare chest erupt with goosebumps and his bare nipples pebble at the air, “I’m guessing you were relaxing according to your attire.”

The kitsune glanced down at his body, his bare chest opened the air with a pair of shorts that barely reached mid thigh. To his defense, Saturday mornings were days that he could relax without the disturbance of the younger since he could finally sleep through the night without the thumping and whining. He valued these days as much as he valued everything else in his life. Yuta sighed once taking the look over of his body, his bangs sprawled out across his forehead and his hair in the messiest ponytail possible. 

“Well,” Yuta glanced out the door, inhaling deeply while looking at the sky to find the sun, “I’m pretty sure it’s very well into the morning, and I was sleeping. It’s been a very eventful week.”

“I know. You weren’t at the showcase last night. You originally invited me, but didn’t dare to show your flaming hair and crazy talent on stage.”

“This month takes a toll on everyone, me included. Why do you care so much?”

“Is it bad to care for someone you spend almost every breathing moment with?” Yuta scoffed, tightening his arms across his chest before tossing his bangs from his eyes. Johnny could see the gold filtering its way through his eyes, something that tends to happen when the two start to have a heated discussion, “You came to my office earlier this week and basically forced me out to an early lunch break so we could go meet up with a bunch of creatures and watch them stupidly bash pumpkins in. So much fun, right?”

“first off, those were disturbing teens smashing pumpkins that belonged to the elderly wendigo that gives me free lemons. that helps get the stains out of my couch. I was just being nice, and it was a nice way to show how to put your first lesson of hand to hand to use.”

“Yes because beating children senselessly before threatening them with your claws and fire is the way to solve that.”

“You can kindly leave,” Yuta’s voice brought Johnny from his mind sorting out a certain comeback for the kitsune, seeing his skin starting to darken and his eyes fully shifted into their golden frame. If his eyes weren’t playing tricks on him, he could see a tail wrapped around his ankles to cover his bare feet, “I’m currently freezing, and you aren’t ready to see my full form. You wouldn’t be able to even handle my half form.”

“Is that why you wear your collar?” Johnny stepped into the apartment, getting a good whiff of the smell of lemons and maple lingering through the air. Closing the door behind himself, he hear the kitsune mutter underneath his breath as he removed his jacket and shoes, “To hide your form.”

“Well, that’s part of it,” Yuta retracted his other tails that started to form, seeing the mortal turn around after giving a once over of his apartment, “What do you have in mind today for a lesson? Another trip to the casino maybe? I could finally show you how fox demons take possession of mortals. Very intriguing concept I’d love to show you.”

Johnny’s eyes widen at the malicious glint in Yuta’s eyes before his hair getting the bright red flair and his nails seeming a bit sharper than before. Holding his hands up to stop the kitsune, he tripped over his own feet while stepping and disagreeing with the concept. 

“I-I was just thinking we could do some mortal things, today.” 

“Mortal things?” Yuta thought about before closing his eyes to pull up the list of chores he needed to do around his apartment. 

Do the laundry, cook dinner for the younger since he knew Mark’s human body would be starving after spending time with Yukhei. He could finally fix the uneven shelf in his bookshelf and clean off his gems in his collars. He also was in need of another destined hair day since his hair was starting to smell forestry and muddled with pieces of dirt stuck in the holder. There was an immense list of things he needed to do, and yet he spent his time being the deceiving little yako kitsune that he is. Glancing up at the taller, Yuta shrugged his shoulders before wiping his unsuspected clammy hands and waved them freely. 

“I guess there’s a few things I could use your help for, but you’re a little too dressed for helping me.”

Johnny glanced down at his attire, seeing that the pleated, ironed slacks and silk button up must’ve been too much to do house work with the kitsune. With almost pleading eyes, he asked the smaller for a switch of clothes before hearing him mutter some swears and a statement short of a chant when he walked to him to his bedroom. Following behind, Johnny’s eyes caught sight of his roommate’s room, and the sprawled out toys that were sitting on his duvet along with cords creating a trap all over his floor. 

“An incubus. They tend to have to take the edge off a lot,” Yuta stated, glancing over to see the mortal’s eyes widen, “Don’t forget that I can read your mind. Our thoughts stay connected at all times. It ensures your safety.”

“In what motive?”

“The motive of when I want to kill you,” Yuta turned around, sporting a new tee shirt before tossing the clothes towards the taller who held a sleek amount of fear in his eyes. Shaking his head, Yuta patted the man’s shoulder before walking out of the bedroom, “Don’t worry. Give it another week.”

Hearing the audible gulp and the feared thoughts, Yuta walked towards the empty laundry room to start washing some of the clothes. Pieces of dirt and leaves falling from his workout clothes and if he wasn’t mistaken, there was a few feathers sticking to his shirts. _Wasn’t a delightful bird_, but it carved his fox hunger for the time being. After separating and tossing the clothes into the washing machine, he switched the baskets to grabbed the already dried clothes. 

Even if he did hate the connection between him and the mortals mind, he did enjoy listening to him work himself up over the littlest things. For a mortal, his mind conjured up thoughts all the time. Never stopping, even when he slept. Sharpening his hearing, Yuta zeroed on his thoughts since he could’ve swore he heard his name echo through his mind. _Yuta, malicious, but pretty. Hot tempered, but nice. Nice?_ Yuta furrowed his brows, knowing that the human could think of better words. 

After shucking the clothes into the basket, Yuta paced into his living room to see the taller looking through the statues sitting on his shelf. The small white fox demon made of pearlescent clay that signifies his highest entity, Inari. With his clothes on, Yuta grazed over the way the material stretched against his bulging muscles, and how the shirt stopped just above the waistband of the sweatpants. He caught an eye of the trail of darken hair that disappeared into the sweatpants as he swallowed down and coughed to catch the mortal’s attention.

“Oh, these are really nice. I’m guessing this is Inari,” The kitsune hummed, catching the starry gaze Johnny had on the statue, “I read on some website that some yakos don’t follow Inari. It’s only a zenko thing.”

“Zenkos and yakos isn’t some kind of assigned lifestyle. You may change according to your environment and other factors,” Yuta muttered, folding his legs underneath himself once he sat down on the couch. The wet, lemon scratched spot making his skin crawl uncomfortably.

“I just thought you were born into it.”

“It’s based on your actions and how much you worship Inari. I,” Yuta inhaled, seeing one of his shirts have a dried stain still stuck to it before rolling his eyes at the matter of Mark cleaning up his bodily fluids with his tee shirts again, “Used to be zenko because of my mother. My father was morally perceived as a yako, but time changes and so do kitsunes.”

“So basically you woke up one morning and decided to start killing people and stealing?”

“I’m not answering that.”

Johnny sighed loud enough for Yuta to hear him, wanting the smaller to pay attention to the pout playing on his lower lip and his jutted out stomach that hung out. Yet, he continued folding the clothes in the basket while chanting the same sentence back and forth. His eyes would frantically move over the clothes, surveying a few pieces when he spotted something or they smelt a little different than the others. The silence became almost comfortable, but he knew yuta could hear his impending questions in his head. 

“Please, for the love of Inari, stop thinking so much,” Yuta groaned, finally fixating his eyes on the mortal who held a surprised expression and hands held up in defense, “Meeting mortals who think this much make me want to murder myself more than I already want to during this month.”

“How’d you get assigned to me anyways? Didn’t you say this was a witch’s assignment?” Johnny picked up another statute, observing it with curious eyes before glancing up at Yuta, who tightened his glance for a moment. 

“Random selection. Guess the mayor thought I didn’t have anything to do but to drink until my human liver gave out, and I was severely throwing up.”

“Are you always this mean to mortals?”

“Usually we don’t get past the talking stage because I’ll have their blood on my fingers, so you’re deemed as the luckiest one since you’re in my sacred space.”

“I can’t believe doyoung even said that you had good intentions and filled with great energy,” Johnny scoffed, placing the statue back on the shelf before seeing the wood wobble slightly. He noted that before turning towards the kitsune to see that all of the clothes had been folded neatly and placed back into the basket. 

Yuta glared at the taller, seeing that he’s just testing the waters between the two of them. He could hear his thoughts of pushing the kitsune further. _What’s his breaking point_, Yuta could hear travel across his mind as he plopped down on the couch and folded his legs over each other. 

“I’m making breakfast.”

“It’a almost noon.”

“I’m making breakfast,” Yuta repeated, removing his legs from underneath to see his legs turning a pinching red due to the material rubbing against them,”Are you hungry?”

Johnny muttered underneath his breath, a few of his favorite dishes that Doyoung would cook up for him when he knew the elder didn’t have enough time to feed himself because of his overtime. Yuta must’ve caught on to what he said, glancing him at the couch before shaking his head and pacing into the kitchen. 

“Wait, I have more questions.”

“Sure, you do.”

“So like werewolves-“

“You know not to compare werewolves and kitsunes together. Kitsunes are distinctive unlike those mass murdering creatures who don’t think of anyone but themselves and their gentils when its heat season,” Yuta interjected, pulling a wide span of ingredients for a large serving of udon, one of Mark’s favorite.

“Heat! That’s what I wanted to ask about. There isn’t anything on the internet that talked about heats for foxes. Do you guys experience those?”

“How badly do you wanna’ know?”

“If I got on my knees and started begging, would you tell me?” Johnny’s eyes filled with brightness as he excitedly starting bouncing up and down in front of him. 

“It’s not common for foxes to experience heats or heat seasons. We do have mating seasons, where we’re paired with a childhood friend and marry and mate. Depends on the clan, depends on the environment.”

“And you can mate outside of your clan?”

“Not highly appreciated, but the clan leaders understand that love is love, and it shouldn’t matter if you marry a fire kitsune or a oceanic kitsune. My parents are a great example. My mother was an Ongaku and my father was a Kaze.”

“But you presented as a fire kitsune, and your parents were wind and music kitsunes? How does that work?”

“That’s why they suggest to marry within your clan because things like me happen. I presented as a Kasai because of my great grandfather. I’m a reincarnation of him, a Kasai.”

“I find all of this very interesting,” Johnny hopped on the counter, toes barely touching the tiled floor while giving yuta a convincing smile, “Tell me more about your family.”

“That’s another story for another day,” Yuta muttered, stopping his movements while cutting the green onions, peeking towards the mortal through his bangs and sighing lightly. 

“Well can you answer one more question for me?” Yuta hummed, “Tell me about this ritual thing you guys do during this month.”

Yuta placed down his knife into the block of wood, wiping his hands on a hand towel before snarling at the male as Johnny awaited with curious eyes. There was no way Yuta could easily explain the process of this specific ritual to the mortal. The potions drunk under the moonlight, the music played by the instruments hand made by the kitsunes themself. October is a month or two away from mating season, meaning that this month would be filled with rituals in underground settings without any other creature knowing. He could feel his skin brightening in excitement since he’s finally in a town that has a few rituals happening. 

“Our rituals are vastly different than what you might think of. I could take you to one late in the night. That’s when they’re the most active.”

“Sounds even more exciting than what werewolves do.”

That made yuta heighten his shoulders, straightening his back before sending a wink towards the mortal that shook his soft hair from his eyes with the soft chuckle. He was filled with questions, wondering eyes, an opened heart, and witty comments. Yuta wouldn’t dare admit, even with Inari deep within his malicious heart, that he enjoyed the mortal’s company. His eyes filtering through his hair, his thoughts trying to hold back his fingers that were itching to reach out to touch it. Or the fact that he noticed the scar on his upper shoulder, a battle scar from his childhood. Or the matter of his mind thinking of where the ink that started on his upper hip are trailed down to. _An intelligent male in an unintelligent world. _

“Your hair is one of your tails, isn’t it?”

“The only one i can’t hide. It’s the downside of my human form. Once I gain another tail, I’ll be able to hide it for good. My hair will probably go back to shoulder length.”

“I like the long hair,” Yuta directed his eyes from the boiling water, seeing the male shrug his shoulders with an evident grin and his arms crossed over his chest. The shirt riding up to show more of the trail, “It’s not everyday I see a man have as much hair as a woman.”

“You’re very insulting about my hair.”

“It’s all out of a friendly game.”

He heard the human jumped from the counter, starting to fish through the items in his kitchen before his ears turned slightly to the sound of clicking and music drowning the silence softly. A loose representation of a chant he remembers from his childhood playing through the speakers as he turned around to the brightened expression on Johnny’s face. Snapping lightly to the beat, he swayed his hips and gave the kitsune a well endowed grin of mischief. His eyes trailed over his barely covered body playfully before the pair laughed together. 

“C’mon. I know they do some kind of dances at the rituals. Isn’t it to get closer to the person? To scent them?”

“But why would I need to scent you in my own home? You’re going to smell like me and udon either way.”

“But isn’t it the thought that counts?” Johnny moved closer, watching the flushed color starting to crawl from the nape of his neck towards the apples of his cheeks. The grin still wide against his lips as he ridiculously danced behind the kitsune, which gained another strained laugh. 

“Johnny, I’ll burn the food if you don’t stop,” Johnny’s eyes widen at the sound of his name spoken in a playful matter, peeking around the smaller’s shoulder to see him curl into himself. 

“I don’t think I want to.”

Yuta shivered at the close proximity of the two, Johnny’s body heat looming over his body. His breath fanning over his ear, and he could feel fingertips grazing against the sheer skin showing under his tee shirt. Yuta’s ears recognized the chant flowing through the air, feeling the way the notes caressed his skin. He could feel the faint touch of lips against the nape of his neck, and there was a moment of silence between their thoughts. Johnny swayed their bodies back and forth, keeping his hands at the base of his waist. Making his fingers trace over the ink embedded in his hip.

“I don’t think it’d be safe-“

“You’re thinking way too much-“

“Yuta! I forgot that I needed to grab my keys, and my remote for my vibrator. And my plug. And my fleshlight. _And my handcuffs and chains. And my blindfold. And my choker_. Those are,” the boisterous sound of mark’s voice trailed through the apartment, giving enough time for the pair to split. His voice trailed off once he met eyes with Johnny, a snort coming from his lips, “I was not expecting you to be here.”

“I thought you wouldn’t be home until later,” yuta turned down the eye of the stove,”Yukhei keeps you plugged up for at least four hours. That’s how long the pup needs to knot a person, right?”

“I forgot the essentials and he told me to run as fast as I could to get them,” Mark pointed towards yuta before turning his pointed finger towards johnny, “You must be Johnny, I’m suspecting,” Yuta turned to see the taller nod his head with a swallow due to the glazed over eyes filtering over his attire, “This is nice. _Really nice_. You sure you’re human?”

“Last time I checked, I was.”

“Sarcastic and handsome. I think-“

“You should get going, and not keep Yukhei waiting because he gets impatient, and that’ll give him a reason to come here. You and me both know that I'm not-“

“Too fond of werewolves,” Mark mocked the kitsune’s voice, being shoved towards his bedroom to gather all of the things he needed before inhaling deeply.

_You were going to fuck him in our kitchen_, Yuta’s heard mark’s voice travel through his mind as he choked back a gulp of air._ You __could’ve at least told me, a text would’ve been nice_.** I don’t use that putrid excuse of technology,** Yuta sent back with scoff, causing Johnny to pull his attention away from his phone. His fingers hovering over the brightened screen, brows raised at the kitsune. He shook his head, shooing the human off to continue tending to his matters. **Besides we weren’t going to do anything. **_Sure, Yu, and I was born yesterday._** I mean, technically, you were reborn about four years ago. **

“I’ll leave you two to Yuta’s assignment. Nice meeting you, Johnny,” There was a flirtatious hint in Mark’s voice as he winked in his direction before earning a scowl from Yuta. 

The door closed behind the incubus as the pair exhaled in unison. Their eyes met in a haste before a nervous chuckle came from the smaller, making him scratch at the back of his neck with a slight twitch in his actions. He could see that he was barely through finishing the udon, distracted by the way the mortal’s fingers imprinted an desiring spark to his skin. Or the fact that his lips caressed the hairs on his neck, making his cheeks flush a color of rose and his hair flair with light. 

“When’s the next ritual?” Johnny questioned, Yuta’s eyes closed slightly to take a glance at the sight behind him. The taller stretching his arms above his head, the sight of his trail making his body shake slightly. 

“Tomorrow night.”

“Can we go? It’ll be fun, and I promise won’t-“

With the swiftest motions, Yuta turned around with his fingers pressed against Johnny’s lips. Shushing his words slightly, Johnny kept his confused gaze on the way Yuta’s eyes fluttered with flicks of tangerine while he surveyed Johnny’s face as if he hadn’t seen it before. From the top of his towards the curve of his jaw, Yuta flicked his gaze over his features before smiling lightly and nodding his head with a mischievous glint of gold floating through his irises. 

“We’ll talk over rules tomorrow, okay?” Johnny couldn’t speak with the finger still pressed against his lips, “You love it, I promise it.”


	8. 8.0

“Tie or no tie?”

“You’re going to a club, not a business party. Drop the whole button-up, please.”

Johnny’s lips fell into a deep pout as he glanced at the younger. Doyoung flipped through an old magazine that sat on his desk, eyes flickering over the pages, lower lip tugged between his teeth and his significant other carded his fingers through his hair. Johnny pondered only slightly on why the color hadn’t faded yet before shaking his head and wondering back to his closet to find a different shirt. 

Johnny doesnt remember the last time he actually stepped outside of his apartment to go to a party or a club. _Or even a ritual_, since that’s where he was actually going. When he dated Kun, the male liked to stay in more and spend time watching daytime television like normal mortals do. Yuta, however, was a different supernatural case then kun. The bewildering, outgoing behavior that surrounded his fiery red hair, the golden glints that filtered through his eyes and that mischievous smile Johnny couldn’t help but stare at every time they were around each other. He could still feel the amount of heat radiating around his body from before when he stood by the kitsune, getting closer than mutually possible just to rile up his kitsune nature. He chuckled to himself, pushing back a few clothing hangers. 

“How about this?” a few moments later, he turned towards doyoung while pointing at his outfit. A simple black tee shirt that hugged the better parts of his body and matching, torn black jeans. He couldn’t forget about his shiny Oxfords though. 

“It was better than the last one,” He heard Jaehyun, glancing at the younger with slitted eyes and his lips purse together, “You’re going to be late. He told you to be at his apartment 15 minutes ago.”

“He left me on the side of the road one night for 2 hours. He can wait an extra 15 minutes,” Johnny muttered, tossing one of his leather jackets over his shoulders before grabbing all of his essentials from his nightstand. 

Hearing a scoff, his eyes shot up to see a small grin spreading against Doyoung’s lips, clearly not paying attention to the lips trailing down the side of his neck as he flipped through the magazine. Fully placing on the jacket, Johnny waved towards the couple and told him he’d expected them to be gone by the time he got back. They didn’t believe much that he said, overriding his statement with something along the lines of him not coming home tonight since they’re all grown individuals who knows what happens when you go partying with someone. 

The wind blew heavy as Johnny tightened his hold across his chest, trying to make sure the cool air didn’t hit his chest since the material was too thin for the upcoming weather. Getting into his car, Johnny wondered what he should expect from the ritual. Would there be people swaying back and forth in front of an entire fire outside? Their eyes rolled back as their auras mingled with one another? Or would it be just a regular party with loud electronic music that Johnny despised and drinks that made his tongue numb? He thought about all the parties he went to before he met Kun, only vaguely remembering a canister of party juice that tasted like wires and battery acid. 

Johnny halted his vehicle in front of the kitsune‘s home, not bothering to turn it off as he ran towards the entrance and knocked the secretive rhythm that Yuta taught him. He didn’t expect the door to swing open, red hair braided into a ponytail and the back flowing towards the midst of his back. Hie upper half barely covered by anything but a sheer printed shirt and torn jeans adoring his mile long legs. 

“You’re late,” Yuta crossed his arms, hearing the sputtering thoughts from the mortal on his appearance. He could even the see the figurative angel and devil on his shoulder, going back and forth about the amount of attention he should deliver to him. 

“I-I-I-“

“We’re going to be late if you keep stuttering. Get in the car,” Yuta shooed the mortal from his door step before turning around, “Mark, if I come home, know that’s your que to leave.”

Mark yelled out incoherence with a strings of swears and whimpers from his bedroom. Rolling his eyes, Yuta closed the door before locking it without a sound. Turning back to Johnny, he allowed his eyes to filter over the tightness of the black shirt across his broad chest and the black pants hugging his legs like second skin. 

“Yuta,” the kitsune lifted his eyes to look at the taller, a snarky grin starting to spread across his lips, “What do I need to know about this ritual?”

“Fuck, I forgot you’re a incompetent mortal,” Yuta murmured, stepping into the vehicle before starting to remove his jewelry, “Rule one, don’t show fear. Kitsunes can smell fear better then they can smell anything else. You’ll see what I mean when you get there.”

“What do K have to be scared for? It’s just a bunch of foxes getting together to get ready to have some good sex, right?”

“Something along those lines,” Yuta muttered, removing his necklace and placing it into the cup holder then working on his earrings, “Rule two, don’t drink anything unless I give it to you. Kitsunes like to find easy targets, and mortals are the easiest ones to come.”

Johnny listened to the rules, and the abrupt words of Yuta telling him turn a certain corner until they got to their destination. There were only three rules, don’t get scared, don’t drink anything unless Yuta gives it to him, and whatever he does, just know it’s a big illusion. He hummed at every statement, starting to strain his eyes when they were arriving to a dark area of town. Yuta placed his hand against the middle of his chest, signaling him to stop as Johnny looked at the smaller with questionable eyes.

“We have to walk the rest. it’s that way,” He turned towards Yuta to see his eyes fully shifted to their kitsune form, and the only thing his ears were covered by a single pair of sliver hoop earrings. 

Swallowing down the lump in his throat, Johnny couldn’t see where ‘that way’ was since his eyes could only survey over a large mass of trees. Cutting off the ignition and clicking his keys to his belt loop, he followed behind the kitsune with a haste paste. Johnny’s ears picked up on the small chant falling from his lips, watching his fingers snap lightly before his eyes caught sight of a building tangled with branches and vines. He could see the fiery aura starting to show evidently around Yuta as he pushed open the door. 

His body felt at ease as soon as the gust of heat caressed his skin. His chest heaving to engulf the air while his eyes widen at the sight. He couldn’t sense fear coursing through his bloodstream, but more like excitement. _Hundreds_ of people closely packed together, dancing so closely. Their bodies intertwined with each other, hands dancing around limbs and breathes mingling differently. _It felt so intimate_, Johnny felt like he was interrupting something. 

“C’mon, people are starting to look,” Yuta chuckled, hearing the mortal trying to process everything in front of his own eyes. 

Pulling at his wrist, Yuta led him through the club until they reached the bar. Knocking against the smooth surface, he came in contact with a very familiar face with brightened grin and blonde hair spiked with blue bangs. Smiling brightly, Yuta tried to reach over the counter to give the younger a hug. 

“Jaemin, your parents still have you working on ritual nights?” Yuta questioned, watching the younger nod his head before starting to mix up a few drinks, and showcasing a few of his ‘underrated’ bartending skills. 

“They don’t see a problem with it. They know I’ll be on the other side some day so might as well get used to the sight,” Jaemin answered, pour a hefty amount of the drinks into the glasses before turning towards johnny, “You brought a mortal in here? You know they’re easy bait for some of the bigger kitsunes.”

“He needs experience with kitsunes, so why not?” Yuta chuckled, seeing the shocked expression on Johnny’s face before bumping his hip to drag him from his gaze, “Drink up before you’re drugged.”

Johnny was taken back from the statement, throwing back the drink before sputtering up. It left a terrible taste in his tongue and an approaching hag in the back of his throat. He heard a sweet giggle from his side as he looked at the kitsune with bright orange eyes forming into crescents and a smile coursing over his lips. 

“Too much for your mortal tongue?” Yuta teased, flickering his eyes over Johnny’s body. 

His breathing was starting to ease, his body filling out with the alcohol as Yuta blinked at the mortal to see how the substance travelled through his veins and hit spots that made him feel a numbing sensation all over. He could see the brown eyes have a glazed over effect and his lids dropping slowly. Yuta felt the arousal levels starting to rise between the two of them as Johnny’a eyes grazed his body from toe up. The kitsune knew that the substance was starting to take it’s full course. 

“how do you feel?” Johnny heard the sultry sound leaking from Yuta’s voice as he gazed down at the sight in front of him. 

The room swirled with vibrant colors, the bass from the instruments coursing through his body as he tried to sustain his balance between the bar and the rest of the party goers. Bodies were so intertwined, they looked like they’ve become one right before Johnny’s eyes. He could see different colored pupils ranging from electric violet to crystal blue to fiery orange, just like Yuta‘s. His ears caught on to a very familiar beat, tossing his glance slowly towards the live band. He had forgotten what it felt like to have a front row seat to what intimacy looked like. 

Feeling a hand intertwined with his own, he couldn’t believe the sight before him. Yuta was glowing, _literally_. A powerful orange tint forming around his head to matched the color of his eyes. His skin was glowing beyond means and the sweetness of his smile made her heart shake in adoration. He hadn’t felt a skip in his chest since he first met Kun. Following behind the kitsune with lost puppy eyes, the pair went through the crowd of bodies covered with sweat and alcohol lingering on their lips. 

“You ready?” the mortal nodded his head, hearing the words bounce back and forth in his mind before feeling the kitsune’s warm hands travel over the course of his chest. 

The proximity between the two of them inched closer and closer, breathes starting to become one and the smell of intoxication starting to fill the air. Yuta could see Johnny’s arousal start to reach it’s peak, sweat forming at his brows and hairline as his hands were jittery with want. Wanting to feel what’s underneath his shirt. His thoughts were speaking louder than the rest of his body, eyes glazed over in such a manner and a smile that was delicate. Yuta could feel the alcohol starting to fill him nicely, giving him off as a potential target to many kitsunes surrounding him. 

Turning his attention elsewhere, Yuta could see the small amount of wondering eyes landing on him and the mortal. Questionable brows tied together before staring off once they caught the predatory glare from him. Wrapping an arm around the taller’s neck, Yuta connected their hips with each sway. He could feel the spark starting to travel towards his length, making him harden to the touch. Pressing his body even closer, Yuta could feel the Johnny’s erected length pressed against his hip. 

“Please,” Johnny murmured, head in the dip of Yuta’a neck as he mouthed against the span of his skin. 

Johnny couldn’t tell if this was apart of an illusion, but he could feel his entire body reacting to Yuta. The soft clawing at the nape of his neck and down his chest. His hands rubbing at the kitsune’s waist before cupping his ass through his jeans. He didn’t know how close he could pull Yuta until they clumsily tripped over each other’s feet. His mind was foggy, the colors becoming too bright to function and the sight before him was so ethereal. Johnny didn’t know who to pray to above his head, but he just wanted to say thank you to someone for the sight in front of him. 

“You think you can make it back to the car?” Yuta’s voice sent shivers down his spine, teeth dragging against the outer shell of his ear while his fingers played with the belt loops of the mortal’s jeans, “Wanna take me back your apartment? Wanna know how it feels to fuck a kitsune? I want to know how it feels to fuck a mortal.”

“So fucking good. Just let me take you back home.”

“Gonna fuck me right, huh, mortal? Show me what your pathetic people can do for a holy entity like me?”

“I’ll beg for it,” Johnny muttered, a whine tried to crawl from the back of his throat. 

pulling Johnny’s head from the crevice of his neck, his eyes were glassy and tear filled as he inhaled deeply, “Beg for it then, mortal. Right here. Right now.”

“Please, Yuta. You’re the most gorgeous kitsune I’ve ever seen. Can I please fuck you? Wanna show a holy entity what my pathetic people can do. Show you what you’re missing,” Yuta _actually_ laughed at him, sparing the male a giggle which started to crack the alluding emotions floating through his body. 

“You think i’ll be missing something with mortal sex. Try again.”

Before Yuta could send out another remark, He was scooped from his feet and carried towards the entrance. His legs wrapped themselves around the taller’s waist, feeling the erection pressing against his backside. Johnny continued to utter complete vulgar into his ears, telling him that’d he couldn’t wait to get him back to his home to fuck into his bed. Have him crying out to his god for sparing after coming so many times. Spear on his length and have him hanging there with his hair wrapped around his closed fist. Pushing his hips to making his cock knock agaisnt his prostate until he heaved out from sensitivity. If his body wasn’t hot already, he knew his kitsune fire was starting to peak. 

The walk to his vehicle was shorter than before, and the ride back to Johnny’s apartment was even shorter. He didn’t know how the mortal manage to drive after being stuck in such a deep illusion. _Maybe he’s stronger than he perceives_, Yuta thought before holding a hand over his mouth when he was pulled from the passenger seat. Johnny tossed the kitsune over his shoulder, still in a trance while the smaller banged against his back. As soon as the entrance was opened, the kitsune was placed back to the floor and pressed against the closed door. 

“Tell me you’re okay with this?” Johnny’s voice reached octaves Yuta hadn’t expected as he gazed up, the intimidating glare filling his eyes. He could feel his inner fox starting to crawl at his insides and the whimpers coming from his throat,” Yuta. Speak. _Now_.”

“Yes,” Yuta whispered out, throat becoming dry at the sudden mood change before trailing his eyes over the mortal’s body and glancing at the rise of his chest, “I’m okay with this.”

Yuta had forgot what it felt like to kiss someone. To have a soft pair of lips against his own. The taste of the drink still lingered on Johnny’s tongue along with something so mortal. Something so human that Yuta wanted to drink and fill himself up with until the end of time. Johnny’s lips felt different. They were smooth in some spots,_ sweeten almost_, before they became rough and friction filled. Swiping his tongue across the kitsune’s lower lip, it felt soft against Yuta’s lips as their tongues danced diligently. Yuta wanted to feel that all over. He wanted to feel his tongue against his neck, pressing into his pulse and filling his skin with so many marks he wouldn’t cover up the next day. 

“Fuck, I’ve been wanting to you see like this since I came and got you,” Johnny muttered, hands ripping at the button up. 

“You’re gonna fuck me, aren’t you?” Yuta gazed up, seeing Johnny eyeing the ink scattered on his hipbone and the scars across his chest, “You’ll see everything about me.”

Meeting his eyes, Johnny smiled widely before pushing back the fluffy bangs from the kitsune’s worried eyes, “And I can’t wait to see how beautiful you are.”

Feeling the blush starting to filter on to his cheeks, Yuta wrapped his arms around the mortal’s neck and went to taste his lips once again. Johnny tapped his legs, wrapping them around his waist before carrying him to his bedroom. Trying not to break the kiss, Johnny expertly opened the door and tossed the kitsune down. There was a heated gaze shared between the two of them as Yuta gathered his breath deeply. Sliding the jacket from his arms, he allowed Yuta to watch his every movement as he removed his clothes. 

The predatory glare in Johnny’s eyes grew hungrier the more he stared at the kitsune. Yuta had only seen this glare in werewolves, making his fox vulnerable to the touch. His skin was ignited with a fiery touch and he could smell the pheromones seeping off of him. Making the room smell of the sweet maple wood burning at the stake. Once Johnny was down to just a pair of darken colored briefs, Yuta shucked his pants off and crawled closer to the standing body. 

_Something about this felt entirely wrong_, Yuta thought over once before digging his nails into the bands of his briefs. Feeling the hands course through his neatly did hair, he mouthed at the fabric around the mortal’s cock before glancing up through his lashes. He could feel himself submitting. Allowing his submissive nature overtake his every motive, just like when he encounters a werewolf. Becomes submissive and pliant to their every need. But this was no werewolf. _It was a mere mortal_. A mortal who hadn’t known what a kitsune was until he met Yuta. Yet, Yuta could feel himself wanting to be at this man’s every whims whenever he needed it. 

“You want it? Wanna’ know what it taste like?” Yuta glanced up, nodding his head before swallowing the tip around his swollen lips. 

It was bitter, an overall different taste from the supernatural, but it was intoxicating. He downed the length, feeling his throat constrict as he practically choked himself due to excitement. He hadn’t felt like this in forever, and suddenly he wanted to feel it everywhere. He wanted to experience this euphoric, heady feeling with every chance he could get. Hold it in his hands and crush it until it became one within himself. The hand in his neatly did hair, messing up it up, was soft and reassuring and filled with so much tenderness that he often craved. He deprived himself from basic touch that even this was overwhelming. 

Pulling his cock from the hungry kitsune, Johnny glanced down to see the happy glimmer in his eyes, “Haven’t sucked a cock in a while? You missed it?” Yuta nodded his head eagerly, nudging his head against the crease of johnny’s thigh. 

“Miss it so much. Please, my mouth. In my mouth,” Yuta whimpered, inhaling the heady smell that linger from his skin, “On my tongue. Cum.”

“It’ll feel so much better inside you, Foxy.”

Yuta’s eyes widen at the hand pushing his body back against the mattress, the soft material against his steaming skin. He could see his skin starting to darken in a deep shade of pink as he laid back and watched the mortal press his fingers into his hips. Yuta moaned out as johnny placed his lips against the crease of his neck, nipping at the skin with small kisses before biting down with purpose. Tossing his head back, his kitsune nature yelped with excitement for him to make more. 

“More, Johnny. Mark me.”

“You want more? Aren’t you scared?”

“Fuck being scared. Give me more,” Yuta added breathlessly, pushing the male’s lips into his neck as he continued to mark the skin. 

Johnny marked the skin, wanting to fulfill the kitsune’s wishes. The sound of his moans and breathless pants were music to his ears. He wanted to hear it for the rest of his life. Deeming majority of his neck covered in blooming bruises, Johnny worked towards his chest with one hand playing with his nipples. Yuta’s chest arched against his mouth, exasperated moans bouncing off the walls of his bedroom as his hands scrambled to grab into something. Besides the mantra of pleases and mores, Yuta spoke in his mother tongue. Johnny didn’t understand a word falling from his lips but he wanted him to say it again, and again, _and again_. 

“Yuta?” the kitsune gazed down at the mortal and his swollen lips, a wicked grin spreading across his lips, “Fuck, you’re so good to me.”

Grinning wildly, Yuta flipped them over before tugging off the last piece of material separating them from being skin to skin. He could feel johnny’s eyes zeroed on the ink curling around his hip and down his thigh. Switching from the ink to the scars that keloid horribly against his lower stomach and upper thighs. He felt Johnny’s fingers starting to dig into them before grazing over them softly. 

“Pretty,” Johnny murmured before glancing up at the kitsune with a small smile. 

There it was. The soften look in his eyes. The reminisce of the someone Yuta’s heart longed for. He seen it in Johnny’s eyes from time to time but decided to stay silent. When the sun shined a bit too bright against his head, and he had the mortal running around town doing things that would only lead them to being behind bars. Or when he visit the studio uninvited to tease Yuta and the kids. That’s the certain look in his eyes that makes Yuta’s heart long for the happiness he used to have. At this moment, Yuta hadn’t felt so much attention place on him in one setting since he was younger. The way Johnny’s mind wanted to wrap Yuta in a blanket of warmth made something shift in yuta’s nature. 

“Can I ride you?” Yuta’s voice meek, holding back the impending feelings that wanted to spill because they were both intoxicated. He probably won’t feel the same in the morning. 

Watching the human nod at his question, Yuta leaned forward with the intentions of having himself stretched against Johnny’s fingers. Even when Yuta touched himself, his finger never matched for what he actually wanted. The slimness and the pressure of Johnny’s fingers brought him to a stuttering, putty mess as his length leaked desperately between the two of them. 

“Slick, production, stupid biology,” Thr kitsune gritted through tightened teeth since he could sense the confusion in the human’s movements when his fingers felt the wetness from his hole 

Johnny nodded his head, pushing a finger in and out before adding another. He didn’t know how much the other could handle, inserting another and searching for the bundle of pleasure inside of him. His nails grazed against something that had the kitsune curl into his chest, huffing loudly and his skin turning an even darker color. 

“Yuta, are you-“

“Fuck me now,” The growl tumbled through their chest, making johnny frantically scoot to the headboard of bed. 

In the frantic movements, Yuta straddled the human’s waist and inhaled deeply. With one hand one his shoulder and the other holding his length, Yuta slid down slowly with eyes widening at the feeling. He felt different. Felt human. Felt like flesh instead of some inanimate object that was connected to a supernatural body. Felt warm inside of him. He felt every twitch, every vein, every spurt of cum as he lowered himself until his ass connected with his balls. Groaning out from behind his bitten lower lip, Yuta gazed into Johnny’s eyes to focus on his comfort levels. To focus on his thoughts. 

“God, you’re way tighter than I thought you would. How long has it been?”

“last time I checked, 40 years,” Yuta murmured, rising himself from his seated position to lower himself once more. 

The slow pace was even out between the two of them. Johnny was a definite difference from the rest. His length sliding past his prostate multiple times, knocking the air from his lungs as he tried to balance himself from tipping over to that perfected orgasmic feeling he’s wanted for so long. Johnny’s hands were all over him, caressing his hair down his back, playing with his nipples with small pinches and kisses, marking up his skin more. His ears caught on to the encouragement spilling from his lips.

“So perfect, Yuta. Love this. Feels so good. Keep riding me, pretty. You feel so nice.”

Raising his head from Yuta’s neck, Johnny heard the sound something shifting loudly and smacking against the duvet of his bed. Opening his eye, he was met with the sight of Yuta’s body back to glowing with the delicate orange tint. What caught his attention was the sight of reddish orange tails waving graciously through the air. The smooth fur shined against from the dimming light of his lamp. He could feel two wrap around his legs, bending them before another two wrapped around his hands to place them above his head. 

“I-I’m close.”

Johnny’s body reeked of simulation and curiosity. This is what Yuta must’ve spoke of when he said his fox form was. The sound of the unoccupied tails swinging gently through the air with the combination of Yuta slowing his pace to keep the male fully seated within him. His nose caught on to the smell lingering around the room, something so intense and burnt almost as he was tugged form his trance to hear a howl following a deep rooted grunt. His mind wasn’t in tune with his body, feeling himself coming before he actually knew it. His cum painting Yuta’s insides as the restraints around his arms and legs fell. Before he knew it, he was wrapped in a warm blanket of tails as the kitsune cuddled closer to him. 

“Yuta, we should-“

Yuta muttered something in his mother tongue, nipping at the male’s neck for a while before he drifted off with contempt filling his heart and warmth filling his body. 


	9. 9.0

The aura in this room felt awfully _peaceful_, which was something Yuta didn’t experience on a early Monday morning. The sun shining brightly through a pair of sheer emerald curtains and soft duvet tossed over his shoulders. He doesn’t remember Mark crawling into his bed last night like usual. Better yet, he doesn’t remember going home last night. Also, _last time he remembered_, he didn’t have curtains in his bedroom either. Shooting up from the bed, Yuta’s eyes searched the scene with panic. He didn’t know where he was, who’s bed he ended up in, and why his neck and chest throbbed in unknown mortal pain. His mouth reeked and lingered with a nasty taste, and he felt like his lower half was abused with something wet that suddenly dried. 

Scrambling from the bed, Yuta tried to retrace his tracks. It was a normal Sunday afternoon, he had just cooked lunch for mark before scolding him for leaving his vibrator at the dinner table. An argument about the incubus’ pleasure and then a small talk about what Mark will do after he finishes school. After lunch, he started doing other things. This was so unlike the kitsune, or any kitsune for that matter. They take pride in their great memory, and it was odd for him to not remember something that happened yesterday if he can remember something from several centuries ago. 

He picked up his torn shirt, _must’ve been a one night stand_, Yuta concluded. his shirt wasn’t really salvaged as he went to the closet of the owners and tore out the first article of clothing he saw. Stuttering over a few buttons, he cursed underneath his breath because he doesn’t know who he laid in bed with and why he became so comfortable with them. Trying to find his jeans in the process, he heard the door swing open and the sight before him made him swallow down the harsh lump that appeared in seconds. 

Johnny stood at the entrance with a plate of food in one hand, bare chest covered in faint bruises and scratches, and a pair of pajama pants hanging loosely from his waist. His hair was sprawled out against his head while black rimmed frames were perched against his nose. Something about the sight made his heart do some unknowingly stupid things inside of his chest, the domestic in love feeling he hated to have. 

“‘Thought it would be nice-“

“How did I get here?” 

“We, umm, went to the ritual thing last night. Got pretty drunk then ended up here,” Johnny scratched behind his head, tightening the hold on his lower lip between his teeth. 

The stupid boyish action made Yuta’s heart do another flip inside of his chest as he patted it with an urge for it to stop. What was making him feel this way? They couldn’t have done anything remotely intimate for him to feel like this. His kitsune nature wouldn’t have allowed it. It was a mortal for _Inari’s sake_, what could he have done?

“We didn’t-“

“I think we did. You should, uhh, see your neck.”

Pacing over to the mirror above his dresser, Yuta could see darken bruises littering around his neck and bite marks starting to engrave into his skin. His hair that he spent almost three hours on was tied into the messiest bun possible. He could feel the steam blowing his nose as he inhaled deeply. Closing his eyes, Yuta tried to filter over everything that happened last night. From the ritual, to the dancing, the sex, _the many rounds of sex about minutes later after he drifted off_, and the post coital session. The way Johnny nipped at the nape of his neck, telling him he was like furnace wrapped around his cock. Something he never wanted to get rid. Wanted Yuta around to have the ability to fuck him just the way the kitsune craves. Called him his pretty _only_. Telling the kitsune that he was the most gorgeous thing on the planet. Yuta felt his insides do weird things as he held his stomach. 

“You okay?”

“Don’t touch me,” Yuta muttered out, holding a hand in defense, “Please.”

“Yuta, you know that this wasn’t anything but a one night stand,” Johnny placed the plate down on an open chair, crossing his arms over his bare chest. 

_His thoughts_, Yuta closed his eyes and focused slightly. He didn’t want the mortal to touch him because he could hear his lingering thoughts. Why he slept with the kitsune? What was the reason? If this is something all kitsunes do at the ritual holdings? He was worried about himself and all the markings on his body that were darken and stark against his pearlescent skin. His beautiful skin that Yuta so selfishly bit and sucked into. And he enjoyed every moment of it. His fangs didn’t puncture his skin, he could see there wasn’t any wounds but he could remember the vague metallic taste that lingered in his tongue. _Johnny’s_ _blood_, he muttered before turning around. 

“This means nothing.”

“That’s what I just-“

“Did I do anything odd last night?” Yuta’s eyebrows quirked, looking at the human as he scratched at his stomach. Yuta’s eyes couldn’t help but trail down to the hair dancing happily into the waistband of his pajamas. 

“Well, I think you’re the only person I’ve met you who was excited enough to suck a dick. Sucked me dry about four times,” Johnny chuckled before straightening out when he seen the hated gaze from the kitsune, “Told me you wanted to keep your mouth on it all night.”

Muttering a swear underneath his breath, Yuta swallowed down before signaling for the mortal to continue, “Something about your tails too. I’ve never seen something like that before.”

“What about my tails?”

“They were present. I,” Johnny inhaled deeply before sitting down on the edge of the large bed, “We went for so many rounds. I didn’t know kitsunes had such great stamina and a even better refractory period, and I thought my refractory period was untouchable. Wow-“

“My tails, mortal.”

“Sorry, but they came out when we first started. You were riding me. I opened my eyes, and they were just there. They kept me from touching you the first few times, but after a while they helped. Guided me to find the sensitive parts of you. The parts that had you crying out for more even though I had already made you cum at least five times before then.”

Yuta knew he fucked up, but he didn’t know he fucked up this badly. Showing a submissive nature in intimacy is normal for him. The legend of kitsunes and their origination lingers within women, so there is an assumption that even some men are viewed to be submissive because they hold the same nature as a woman. Yet, the appearance of a kitsune’s tails during intimacy shows more than submissive towards the other party. Just the thought of showing his tails? With this mortal? He couldn’t forgive himself. He hadn’t done that since he fell in love for the first time. It’s been almost a century since that’s happened to him, and he’s didn’t know if he was more frustrated with Johnny or with himself for this. 

“This doesn’t count as a lesson,” Yuta inhaled, buttoning the shirt up measly before pointing to the mortal, “You’re going to go back to work on today. This doesn’t change anything about my assignment. You’re still going to die on the 31st.”

“Yuta, don’t you-“

“I’m going to go back home, and act like this never happened because I’m a kitsune. Kistunes don’t fall for mortals. Inari, I’ve killed mortals before, and here I am sleeping with one,” Yuta muttered the last statement to himself, picking up a pair of pants that were an awful large size for his small frame. 

“Yuta, Those are my-“

“Goodbye, mortal. Enjoy your day,” Yuta stated, gathering the rest of his things before pecking his cheek in a haste and leaving. 

_Stupid mortal nature_ that he’s embedded within himself when he started living in this horrid city. _Stupid kitsune nature_ that’s been longing for affection and love from someone after being deprived. Being deprived from what it felt like to actually be loved. To have someone actually want you for what you are and what you aren’t. But Johnny didn’t know what yuta wasn’t. He didn’t know that the kitsune was a murder. He knew Yuta was a trickster. A mischievous fox with a sly smile, precious eyes, and a way with words. He didn’t know about the matters of what shaped him to be the person he was now. Johnny doesn’t know shit about him, but yuta was still falling for him like the imbecile he was. Falling for a mortal had would be the upmost betrayal to his clan. His tribe. His entire world. 

Arriving home, Yuta hoped that Mark wouldn’t be home. Praying that the younger would be at the werewolf’s home, sleeping in his bed and eating all of his food like he does to Yuta. yet the smallest sound of a pin dropping brought him from closing the door. Turning slowly, he could see the angered expression on Mark’s face. It had been quite some time since he’s seen Mark fully dressed, a brightened blue hoodie and light blue jeans covering his legs. His trusty black headband gave a front row seat to his furrowed brows. He had that look in his eyes, a expression Yuta was all too familiar with. 

“Look, kid, I can-“

“You know the last time you didn’t text me and tell me you were safe, I found you in a jail cell with a fractured collarbone, scarped knee and two broken fingers. All while you were still in your half fox form.”

“Lee, just listen to me-“

“I found out that day you killed eight people. On a murderous spree that you promised you wouldn’t go on after you met me. You told me you would stop,” Mark took the deepest breath possible, “Tell me you didn’t go back.”

“Inari, no. Mark, I told you after that time, I wouldn’t do anymore. I can’t bring myself to kill that many people again. I got myself fucked over last night. _Literally_,” Yuta murmured the last part, dropping his things on the table. He walked over to the younger, seeing his lower lip tremble, “I wouldn’t do that even if I turned fully. Not even my actual fox would do that.”

“Then where-“

“I had sex with Johnny last night,” his brows shot from their furrowed position, eyes widening at the statement, “Lots and lots of sex with Johnny last night.”

“Isn’t that your assignment?”

“I took him to the ritual holding last night. It’s been a while since I’ve been there myself, so I’m guessing I underestimated what my fox longed for.”

“Why do you sound so disappointed about it?”

Yuta inhaled deeply, searching for the right words to say to the incubus. He couldn’t say he was falling in love. Love, what is love to Yuta anyway? He hadn’t experience what being showered in affection, actually being able to trust someone with his well being and his secrets that made him the most vulnerable. Yuta always described love in relation with mating. The mark on someone’s body signifies that upmost trust with the creature you spend the rest of your life with, and Yuta knew he didn’t want to spend the rest of his life with Johnny. Or was he just convincing himself that he didn’t want to because of their differences?

“Yuta, you know the last time you had that nervous nick in your skin and that happy flair in your hair is when you told me the story about your first date with taeyong?”

“But Johnny isn’t like Taeyong. At all. Taeyong was a kitsune, and Johnny is just a mere mortal. Kitsunes aren’t allowed to-“

“Yuta, do not sit here and talk about what kitsunes are and are not supposed to do. listen,” Mark inhaled deeply, walking over to the dinner table before sitting on top of it. Even though he earned a disgraceful glare from the kitsune, Mark folded his hands into his pockets before continuing, “Yuta, I haven’t see you look so healthy in such a long time. I haven’t seen you look so forward to waking up since I even met you. Whatever you trying to convince yourself that you shouldn’t have, just stop. You deserve everything nice that comes to you. Taeyong would’ve wanted that.”

“But he’s a mortal-“

“And so what? What about about him being a mortal? Is it because you have such a big demise against them? You’ve killed so many that you wouldn’t have thought you’d find yourself falling in love with one? Well, foxy, that’s just life. I know Johnny reminds you of the better times, I can tell just by the way you talk about him. You talk with such childlike innocence, and faux anger. You really do like him, and if you want to be with him then go for it. No one’s judging you.”

Yuta tightened their hold of his hands in front of his body, eyes focused on the way his hands twitched to feel the throbbing against his neck. He liked the feeling of johnny’s hands on him. Enjoyed the way his heat engulfed him and clouded his mind with only him. He couldn’t think of anything else but the mortal, and if past Yuta heard these lingering thoughts, he tear him down to nothing but bone. He deprived himself of basic human affection that he forgot what it feels like to be loved. To be adorn by someone. To have someone wanting to him. For what he is, and for whatever he isn’t. 

“You can think about your feelings later. Taeil wanted you to visit him today. Has something to do with the spell he was working on for the mortal.”

Yuta swallowed down the lump he didn’t know formed in the his throat, tugging at the button up with his heart feeling as if it was hanging by little strings. Just dangling inside of his chest as he waited for the moment that reality took a pair of scissors and snipped them. It would happened. It happened before when he was small child, his only friend lifeless in his arms, and once more when Taeyong sent him that letter, telling the younger he’d never see him again. It would happen with Johnny. He didn’t know how, but it was going to happen. Nothing that was good for Yutanever lasted long, but his heart dwelled on the matter. _Maybe it’d be different this time._

“I thought you would’ve answered the phone last night when I called,” Taeil opened the entrance of his home, brows raised in questioned at the sight of yuta’s hair flowing freely, not braided or thrown into a loose ponytail, “Even Donghyuck tried to call you.” 

“And you always answer to me, Yu,” Donghyuck appeared behind the warlock, catching an eyeful of the tiresome kitsune. 

The pair watched the kitsune nodded weakly, rubbing at his eyes before trying to explain his situation with hand gestures. Taeil didn’t understand much of the story he was trying to explain until the kitsune pulled the collar of his shirt, nodding his head at the sight of bruises darken than the night sky littering his skin. Yuta exhaled deeply, before shrugging his shoulders. His head not being fully in the moment. 

“Mark had said you wanted me to come over last night because of the spell.”

“Well that’s half of it. I wanted you to speak to someone before we continued doing this,” Yuta quirked his head, tilting his head before seeing the warlock point towards his cauldron room, “I think this might give you a little bit guidance through your dilemma. I know you need it.”

“Taeil-“

“Go in there. You’ve got 20 minutes, and I’m counting. So is he.”

Yuta only had two ideas of who the he could possibly be as he could feel his lungs starting to clench inside of his chest. It’s been so long since he’s spoken to him. Can he face him after what he’s been through this month? Does he really have it in him to face the only opinion that mattered? Yuta’s feet carried him towards the room before his mind could register the movement, coming in contact with the cauldron’s steam floating into the air. His eyes were screwed shut as he sat in the chair. He couldn’t look into the mirror, Yuta told himself. He could feel the tears starting to trail down his cheeks, his nose sniffling as he tried to sustain his composure. 

“85 years since I’ve seen this much flair in your hair. Last time it was this red, you told me you met taeyong. The little electric kitsune,” His voice felt like home. Warm winds blowing through his tinted fur. Leaves sticking to his chops, sticks underneath his paws. Sitting at the top of the mountain, staring at the moon shining in the middle of the sky. home, his only sense of happiness, “Taeil said he really needed to get in contact with me. Told the guardians that it was important.”

“H-Hansol-“

“I think there’s something you need me to say. Even if I’m not there to read your mind, your body language is off. Your cries are harsher. Tears thicker. Shoulders shaking. You want me to tell you that this is okay? You’ll over come this obstacle?” The fire kitsune shook his head, taking in a long deep breath before finally facing the mirror. 

He was aging. He could tell by the color of his eyes, the color of his hair. The way his face lost it’s childlike features. His voice deepen in octaves. More soothing than what he remembered as a child. He didn’t know that kitsunes still aged even after their death. They continued to move along in the after world, before they were sent up to become a guardian alongside inari or their souls becoming one with the natural matter of the world until they were reincarnated. 

“Hansol, what do I do?”

“I can’t make that decision for you. Yuta, you aren’t a child anymore. You have to make decisions for yourself. It’s what you want to do now.”

“Every single decision I’ve made since my mother died has been the wrong decision. All the killings, all the moving around, the stupid chases, the affairs, just everything. Just wrong. You and her not being here haven’t been the easiest for me.”

“But you’ve got someone now. Taeil told me that Taeyong isn’t around anymore, but you’ve met someone. By the name of _Youngho_. Mortal, does work for the city. Arrogant, but precious in your heart. You cherish him like when you cherished me and Taeyong. You’re scared to fall in love because you don’t have my approval, or you’ll be betraying Taeyong because you promised him you’d be there when he came back.”

“Taeyong sent me a letter 40 years ago saying that he was on death roll, and told me to not to wait for him. If i did, it’ll make the situation harder for me to handle.”

The content expression fell from Hansol’s face as he nodded his head and folded his hands into his crossed legs. Inhaling deeply, Hansol nodded before focusing back on Yuta with a small smile. If he wasn’t physically here with Yuta, he could see his energy shift slightly. Having the close connection has his fox knowing when the elder sensed something before it actually happened. 

“Go for him. Go for the mortal. Doesn’t matter what anyone else think. I know you’ve already created a special section in his heart. Taeil has shared with me some valuable information. To catch me up.”

“Is my mother still on the waiting list? Is she still there with you?”

“Actually, she’s now a guardian. in your time, it’d be mere two days ago, but here it was a few months ago. She told me she wanted to remind you that you’re doing better and she can feel it in your energy,” Yuta inhaled deeply, tightening his hold around himself before taking one last glance at his friend, “I have to get going. Being put on duty again. Nakamoto, I love you. Please, don’t forget that.”

“I love you too, Ji. Take care.”

“I’ll try to get Taeil to contact me when they get ready to choose wherever I go.”

Yuta nodded, catching the flying kiss from the elder with a breathless chuckle before the mirror shifted and his image was gone. His energy lingered for little more, covering his body in the protection that his heart whined for before it dissipated in the air and he was left by himself. Hansol wasnt upset with his choice, he didn’t tease him, or tell him he was a sorry excuse of a kitsune for falling for a mortal. The cauldron’s steam floated to the tops of Yuta’s cheeks. His hand reached for his neck to see that it was bare, his familiar necklace in the cupholder of the mortal’s car.

“You talked to him?” Taeil’s voice floated through his mind, causing him to glance around to see if his voice matched his presence, “I had to leave to meet with someone for the spell. I knew you would need a moment. Before you came over, I was speaking to him. Told me he had been watching over you through some of the guardians that he’s familiar with. He knows more than you think.”

“You told him about johnny?” The name on his tongue felt like a sting of reality. The sting he so desperately tried to avoid. 

“Anyone within a 50 mile radius can see how much chemistry lingers between the two of you,” Yuta hummed solemnly at the statement, “That’s why we’re doing this instead of you full out killing him. I know you better than you know yourself, Yuta. You want something, but you’re scared. That’s what love is. Being afraid.”

“Are you going to give me any of the details for the spell?”

“We’ll talk about that later. You need to sleep the day off.”

“But-“

“I mean it. Go home, yuta. Spend time with the incubus. He was worried about you last night. Damn near wanted to kill you because you didn’t text him back.”

Yuta held back the small laugh that bubble inside of his chest, removing himself from the seat and took one glance at the mirror. He could still see the outline of his body, his smile, the little flying kiss that Yuta jokingly placed against his chest. Every single detail he missed about the forest kitsune. One last lingering minute, and Yuta left the room with lighter shoulders, but stained cheeks and a reeking heart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay just for like clarification if you guys maybe having like a hard time understanding, hansol is yuta’s like best friend/brother. they’ve known each other like all of their lives. taeyong is someone yuta met when he moved from his tribe. hansol’s a forest kitsune and taeyong’s a electric kitsune. alright that’s it!
> 
> twt: @subbeehobbee  
cc: @wayvdurags


	10. 10.0

The office was awfully quiet for a late Tuesday morning. It close to the end of the month, which meant more than enough of the supernatural creatures that worked were out. Getting themselves ready for their own rituals, or trying to sustain their supernatural nature from the humans. He had a caught an eye of his assistant twitching dangerously, full fledge feline eyes and claws scratching at the material of his work uniform. Johnny was quick in his actions, taking the papers from the smaller male and sending him home for the day. He didn’t want the male to be in any endangerment while being in the office with the others. Other than that, anyone could hear a single needle dropping to the tile in the office. 

A small knock against the wooden door brought Johnny from writing down more numbers, improving the mediocre slideshow that was sent to him last week by one of the employees in the department. Huffing out a frustrated ‘_come in_’, Johnny caught sight of a flashing head of blue hair with an equally flashy lavender color behind him. Doyoung‘s usual bunny smile was shy, and Jaehyun kept fiddling with his fingers as the couple stood awkwardly in front of Johnny’s desk. Usually they would sit down, start talking about why they were there, or even share a bit of their lunch with him since it was around his lunch break. 

“What’s going on?” Johnny placed the pencil down, glancing at the both of them before seeing Doyoung inhale deeply. 

“Uh, I seen Yuta at work today. We were working on new choreography, and um, see this may-“

“Did the two of you have sex?” Jaehyun spoke up, sitting down before crossing his legs. Doyoung whipped his head full of blue hair towards his partner, shooting a deadly glare before smiling shyly at the elder. 

“Yeah. You guys knew we were going to. Literally told me that I wasn’t going to come home without getting some.”

“But we didn’t expect you to have _sex_ sex,” Doyoung over explained, pointing at his neck for indication. 

Johnny folded the sleeves of his dress shirt, unbuttoning the first few buttons to show the lighten bruises crawling up his neck before pulling the undershirt to give them a peek of the ones littering down his chest. Buttoning the shirt back, Johnny’s eyes flickered between the two of them. Doyoung’s face filled with unadulterated confusion, and Jaehyun trying to hide the smirk forming on his lips with the back of his hand. Shrugging his shoulder, Johnny went back to working on the numbers on the page before hearing a cough dragging him from his thoughts. 

“We thought you’d be more private about it,” Doyoung murmured, patting his cheeks to stop the heat from rushing to the highest points, “Yuta said you weren’t bad.”

“He wasn’t bad either,” Johnny muttered, erasing something out frustrated before inhaling deeply, “Why are you so nervous to ask me about what Yuta and I did after the ritual thing?”

“Because we didn’t get any kind of synopsis after the whole thing happened. Was there a walk of shame? Was he embarrassed?”

“He was more upset with himself than embarrassed. I couldn’t blame him. He said he’s killed mortals before, so having sex with one just threw him off. He didn’t like it. Denied the feeling he had.”

“Well, no ones asked you how you feel about him. After the whole thing.”

And now that Johnny thought about it, he hadn’t thought about how he felt about Yuta. After the conversation and Yuta speeding out of his home with his clothes on his small frame, Johnny went to work without another word. He continued his day like nothing happened because that’s what Yuta wanted him to do. To just forgot that they even slept with each other. To forget every single word shared between his sheets. 

It was hard to forget what Yuta has said to him. Johnny could see in his eyes that he was vulnerable. He was seeking release, but not sexually. He was seeking _something more_. Seeking someone to take over, and Yuta must’ve thought that Johnny could do it. Somewhere deep in Johnny’s heart, he wanted to. Take away the pain that lingered in the kitsune’s eyes when he talked about home. Or the scoff in his voice when he’s all bloody, blue and black after a petty battle. He never wanted to hear Yuta say he didn’t care about himself. Never wanted to hear him say he’d rather die anyways. He never wanted to hear those words come from his lips ever again. _Maybe this_. Maybe Yuta is what he needed to give him just a little push at being better. 

“John? You okay?” Johnny felt Jaehyun’s eyes zeroed in on him as he swallowed deeply, nodding his head before sputtering out incoherence.

“Calm down, Johnny. What’s wrong?”

Johnny exhaled deeply, dropping the pencil from his grip and gazed at the couple, “I want to save Yuta. To save him from the despair within him. To save him from the person that haunts him. Why do I want to is the question?”

“I’m thinking it might be because you’ve spent almost every breathing moment with him. You’ve seen his bad, his good, a little of his in between. Yuta is an extremely lovable person. It’s really hard to not love someone like Yuta. I guess you fell harder for him than you expected.”

Johnny thought of the statement. flipped the statement over in his head, psychoanalyze his behavior, and thought of the statement once more. He thought of the day when he went to help Jungwoo train after he got his powers back. When Johnny asked Yuta what was home like for the kitsune, and he just snarled, said he didn’t remember much, and he’d like to keep it that way. His first instinct was to intertwine their fingers, to comfort the distaste that started to fill his eyes. Or one night that Johnny was sleeping, and the sound of a tap against his window rattled him from his slumber to only find Yuta balancing himself on the railing of his patio. Bloody face and a malicious smile covering his red stained teeth and lips. Told the mortal that he got in a fight with a few drunken ogres in front of a bar since it had been a while since he got himself caught up in a mess that was ‘exhilarating’. Johnny playfully blew out air of anger while cleaning up the kitsune’s clothes. _Just every single detail. _

“I have to get going, Yuta’s going on a break soon, so I’ve got to go back and finish up for today. Talk to you later?”

Johnny nodded in silence, pencil hanging loosely in his grip. Doyoung walked around the desk, wrapping his arms around the elder’s neck and kissed at the crown of his head. Jaehyun came into the embrace as Johnny enjoyed the warmth around him, easing himself out of his thoughts before the presence of the two slowly dissipated. He was left by himself once the door closed, leaving him with only his thoughts to torment the matters of wanting Yuta. 

The morning after, when Johnny woke up, he watched over the kitsune. Watching his chest move at the small inhales and deep exhales. His swollen lips pursed together, the small trail of cum that had dried on the side of his mouth. That single thought made Johnny chuckle lightly, shaking his head. His hair barely managing the braids that were in the night before. His skin that was usually guarded by all his jewels, collars, and earrings that protected him from the mortal were gone. He was himself. _A stunning, unorthodox version of himself_. The him he had been hiding from the world. The him that Johnny wanted to familiarize himself with. He wanted to watch Yuta every morning, wanted his warm kitsune heat washing over his body in the morning. There was so many wants that he continued deprived himself from, well until Yuta came around. 

A small knock brought him from his trance once more, dropping the task at fixing the sorry excuse of a slideshow. The door opening slowly, seeing the peeking head full of stark red strands and wondering eyes. An exhale came from the individual as they stepped in with their hands behind their back. Johnny watched Yuta nervously pace over, hair pinned back from his face but bangs still framing his beautiful eyes. 

“Hi, Johnny,” it was rare for the kitsune to say his name. Usually getting no name or ‘mortal’ instead, “How are you?”

“I’m okay, Yu. How’s your neck?”

“Oh, that ol’ thing? No need to worry. Kitsunes heal at the sight of hurt. They’re gone now. I just kept them around, um, because they felt nice,” Johnny’s eyes widen, “I came to talk about Halloween.”

“You’re going to kill me. You don’t have to remind me. I was just working on my will,” Johnny jokingly waved the loose leaf on his desk around before seeing the kitsune’s jittery demeanor not easing one bit, “C’mere, what’s wrong?”

Before Yuta could register his feet moving, he was stepping behind the desk and placing himself into Johnny’s lap. He had forgot what it felt like to have the mortal’s heat so close to him. It was comforting, soft, _reassuring_. His arm wrapped around the thinnest part of his waist as his fingers immediately traced the outline of the ink on Yuta’s hip. 

“Not that. You’re not going to die. I talked to Taeil, and he’s going to give you a false soul to kick you off the radar. It’s to keep both of our souls from hitting the mayors desk.”

“But I thought you-“

“I changed my mind.”

“But why would-“

“We’ll talk about that later, okay? I promise anything that you want to talk about, we’ll talk about it after this is over. Whatever you want to know i’ll tell you, okay? Just after this,” Yuta held Johnny’s face, thumbing over his cheekbones and pressing into the faint spots where his dimples are when he smiled with every part of his face. Johnny agreed, leaning into the touch and keeping his gaze on the kitsune. 

“So what do I need to do?”

“Nothing, you don’t have to do anything. I’m doing all of the work. I also have to stay with you for a couple of days because it helps with your memories. If I’m there with you days before your death then when your soul returns, so does your short term memories.”

“That’s fine, I have a spare bedroom. You can sleep in there if you’re not comfortable sleeping in my room. Or we can setup something outside if you feel like running around before bed.”

“I’m not a dog, you irrational piece of wasted space,” Yuta playfully hit Johnny’s cheek, watching the mortal winch with a pout before giggling, “Also, you have to choose your way of death.”

“Choose my way of death?”

“Tell me what way you want to die. It helps with the whole memory thing.”

“Is this all I need to know?”

“Well besides the fact you have to meet Lucifer and Death,” Johnny’s eyes widen in fear before seeing the kitsune place his finger on the mortal’s lips, “No worries. Sicheng is a sweet guy, and Yangyang is new to the entire thing. He’s under Sicheng’s shadow.”

“And you know them by first name?” Johnny muffled against yuta’s finger.

“Yes, I know one of the oldest warlocks to exist on this planet. Yes, I would know them by first name. Imbecilic mortal,” And there it was. The energy that made his heart skip over a few times, “We’ll talk more when you get back home tonight.”

“You’re making it seem like you’ve moved in with me. Let me setup a doggy bed for at least,” the switch of the kitsune’s eyes made the mortal shut any other backhanded comment as Yuta chuckled lightly and placed a kiss against his forehead. 

“Good-“

“Hey, John, director wanted-“

Johnny turned towards the sound of the voice, Kun standing in the entrance of his office with a confused expression painting his face and hands filled with papers and folders. Johnny could see Yuta analyze Kun with his fangs making an appearance against his lower lip. 

“You smell of a wendigo,” Johnny heard the growl filling Yuta’s chest as Kun’s brows furrowed together.

“Is this Yuta?”

Johnny switched his glances between the two men, obviously not thinking through the situation before hearing another growl crawl from the pits of Yuta’s chest. His eyes filling with the strong tangerine color, and his hair gaining that familiar red flair. Squeezing his waist, Johnny could see faint markings crossing over his cheeks as the kitsune turned with his attention now focused on the mortal. 

“No need to worry, Yuta. I’m not here to do whatever you think I might do. Been there, done that. Most definitely won’t go back,” Kun chuckled, walking over before placing the papers on his desk before folding his hands into the pockets of his slacks,”Kitsune?”

“How do you know?” Yuta’s gravelly voice shook something different within Johnny’s body. 

“You know one when you see one. They usually have extremely long hair, which,” Kun pointed to the train of hair sweeping across the floor, “And I’m only half wendigo. If I was full fledge, I wouldn’t be able to work in this place. I’d probably be living in someone’s cave.”

“But how is that-“

“It just tends to happen to the best of us, I guess. I was provided a normal mortal life, so I don’t question how I’m only half wendigo. My kitsune boyfriend seems to think it’s really hot that I tend to eat people when I go on a rampage. Hasn’t happened in a couple of decades, but it’s whatever gets him off in the middle of the night.”

Yuta watched the light, playful energy radiate from the male as he shrugged his shoulders and placed the rest of the papers in the desk for the mortal. Saying a few words yuta couldn’t understand, Kun waved the duo off before saying he was heading back to his office. Saying some off landish statement about finishing up before Johnny’s director seen him there. Once the door shut with a faint whisper, Johnny turned back to the kitsune sitting in his lap with his fangs now retracted. 

“I could smell you faintly on him,” Yuta muttered, pushing a few strands of the red hair behind his ear. 

“He was my boyfriend for a while. About three or four years. We broke up on mutual terms. I was an asshole, and I couldn’t stand the sight of finding someone’s beating liver next to my protein shakes in the fridge,” Johnny seen the flash of tangerine once more in his eyes before it faded as quickly as it came, “Am I sensing jealously?”

“No, mortal. Why would I be jealous of him?” Yuta scoffed, removing himself from his lap to brush off and straighten out his clothes, “I have to go back home, check on Mark, and acquire some other things. Enjoy your day, mortal.”

With the last statement, Yuta strolled out of the office as a whisper followed closely behind once the door shut. He didn’t know what had got into Yuta, growling at Kun like he was some kind of threat between the two of them. Johnny quickly pushed the statement off, glancing down at the paper to see if he could rework his way around the destruction of numbers. 

Johnny has forgotten what it was like to have someone staying in his own space. Having to share a space with himself for such a long time that the mere thought of sharing his own space with someone was just a figment of his imagination. Yet, when he worked his way back home after a long day of trying to fix and send off this powerpoint for the meeting next week, there was many people occupying his space. 

Opening the entrance of his apartment, Johnny’s eyes filtered over the sight of four men. Yuta curled up on his couch, legs pulled up so his chin could rest against them, and his wide, unfocused eyes following what one of the other men was saying to him. Johnny couldn’t hear what the man was saying, felt like his lips were moving without any sound coming from it. The two men behind him followed along with the shorter man’s demands, humming and continuing to listen to what he was saying. 

“Hi?” Johnny inched forward towards the group, briefcase still in his hand and suit jacket folded over his arms. Yuta was the first to look at him, flashing tangerine eyes before they soften to their brown ones,”Yu, who are these people, and why are they in my home?”

“This is Taeil, the witch that’ll be helping me with Halloween,” Yuta pointed at the shorter man with trimmed brunette hair and soft features. Johnny watched the male bow lightly, giving the mortal a gentle smile before turning his attention back to Yuta,”and this Sicheng and Yangyang, or more commonly known as Lucifer and Death.”

Mouth dropping open into a gape, Johnny stared at the man that was the devil. His eyes were bright and filed with so much wonder, fluffy blonde hair spilling over his features before shining a caring smile. The male standing next to him was a bit smaller with strawberry blonde hair, wide smile and even wider eyes. He looked a little too young to be the man who is Death, but johnny didn’t question anything as he attempted to swallow down the lump in his throat. 

“No need to be scared, Youngho. We aren’t here to hurt you, especially him,” Taeil pointed towards Sicheng, the gummy smile attempting to ease his nerves, “For halloween, we’re going to cast this spell, swapping your soul with a false soul. It’ll take you off the mayor’s radar for him to mark you down as deceased. Once the coast is clear, we’ll simply swap them back, and everything will be back to normal.”

“And I’ll be out of your hair. You won’t have to see me anymore,” Yuta adding, claws fiddling with each other in front of his legs as he glanced up at the taller with glossy eyes.

“And it’ll be that simple?” Johnny’s voice was meek, afraid that if he said the wrong thing that Sicheng would have his massive, transformed demon hand around his throat. _Snapping him in half_.

“That’s why we’re here,” Sicheng‘s voice didn’t match his features. Smooth and dark as he directed the statement to the male standing next to him,”He’s under my wing, so he’ll have to answer to me for the time being.”

“My dad retired, so I have to learn his position,” Yangyang shrugged with an light giggle, his demeanor reminding johnny of an adolescent, “It’s fun so far.”

Johnny nodded once more before sitting down his briefcase, having to self evaluate the information thrown at him. His mind tuned out the sounds of the other three men going over the plan once more with yuta before showing themselves out of his apartment. Coursing his fingers through his hair, Johnny could feel the focused glare filtering through his unease. 

“Taeil didn’t need to tell you that you need to choose a way of death, but to remind you. It helps with the spell,” Yuta removed himself from the couch, pacing over to the taller to start unbuttoning his work shirt. 

“How many ways of death is there?” Johnny couldn’t help the nervous chuckle that fell from his lips, glancing down to Yuta who held a delicate smile. 

“An endless amount, especially when it comes to me. I’m a kitsune, a fire one to be exact.”

“What’s the wildest way you’ve killed someone?”

Yuta sucked in a breath between his gritted teeth before letting out an anxious giggle, “It was malicious. I’m not sure if I could explain the story without putting fear in your heart.”

“Nothing is more fearful than the time I woke up in the middle of the night, and seen you squatting on the railing of my patio with a bloody grin and your tails swishing through the air. You looked like you almost killed me then,” Yuta playfully pushed the male, shaking his bangs from his eyes, and setting his eyes on johnny. 

“I once smashed someone’s head open and ate everything in it,” Johnny’s eyes widen, “I was known for being the rut of my tribe because I was a really tiny puppy. My father made me prove my strength.”

“Why did you-“

“Didn’t I say after all of this is over, I’ll tell you everything?” Yuta held Johnny’s face with one of his hands, flashing those tantalizing irises that placed Johnny under a small trance. the mortal nodded his head at the statement, eyes unfocused and deliberate on the kitsune, “Perfect. Things are already here. Just two days, and It’ll be the day. I’ll be out of your hair for good.”

In the mortal’s mind, even as his eyes twitched lightly and his mouth lazily agape, his thoughts made the kitsune’s heart clench inside of his chest. He wanted to protect him. Show him a world without violence and bloodshed. Without the blue and blacks. Without the harsh words and dangerous thoughts. Wanted to show him the world through his eyes. Never wanted Yuta to leave his hair. Wanted the kitsune close to him at all times. To cherish him, yet Yuta pushed his thoughts from the forefront of his mind, removing his hand and watched the mortal shake his head lightly. Sending a false grin, Yuta watched the mortal muttered underneath his breath while walking off to his bedroom. He cut off the passageways of their thoughts, his heart clenching so hard that he had to grip his chest to make it stop. He couldn’t do this to himself. _He couldn’t_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twt: @subbeehobbee  
cc: @wayvdurags


	11. 11.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FULL WARNING!!!
> 
> this chapter has some extremely triggering elements like mentions of de*th and such. if you are in fact sensitive to these things, pls be careful while reading this. pls enjoy :)

Everything was _domestic_. Way too domestic for _Yuta’s_ kitsune likings. The sun shinning above his head from the sheer blue curtains of the mortal’s guest bedroom. Hr could smell something being cooked from the kitchen as he stumble through the unfamiliar floor plan to find Johnny standing at the stove, making breakfast. Tousled hair, skin having some deepen yellow spots from the leftover bruises, shirt barely covering his toned stomach, pajamas hanging loosely on his waist, and atrocious slippers adoring his feet. 

The sight before him made his heart skip over a few beats as he had a throbbing feeling travel through his throat. Swallowing down lightly, the kitsune watched the male continue to make breakfast as small talk filled the air. Johnny asking him if how he liked his tea, or if he was an avid coffee drinker. They talked over eggs, bacon, and toast, shy smiles coming from the mortal as Yuta complimented him for his cooking. Thr moment became even more domestic as Johnny thumbed away the crumbs gathered in the corner of Yuta’s mouth, pressing a peck against the place before leaving the area like nothing else happened. Yuta sat on the counter with a shocked expression, his mind jumbled with words of so many languages. 

He tried to continue the rest of his morning normally, but he forgot that he always had Mark there to help him braid his hair. Since Johnny told him he’d be leaving work late because they were dry cleaning the carpet in his office, the mortal offered to help. His gentle touches brushing through Yuta’s hair as he marveled on and on about how long his hair was. How it smelt of _apples and some floral scent_, and Yuta chuckled at the way the mortal tried to bury his nose in the strands. _Just so oddly domestic_. 

Another peck pressed against his forehead and small embrace, and Yuta was running to work. Wanting to ease the fluttery feeling out of his chest. The jittery feeling on his skin. The bounce to his step. _It was so unlike him_. For him to feel so enticed by little actions. _Little domestic actions_. It was foreign for him to walk into the dance studio, clapping his hands together with the widest smile possible and say that today would be a relaxing day because the team had been working so hard recently. Even Doyoung recognize the odd behavior, the shapeshifter sending an raised brow at the kitsune as he shrugged off the expression. There was so much bounce in his step, he even taught the team a little bit of house choreo that he learned years ago. 

“You seem happier today?” Doyoung questioned once they were taking their break together, some kids filtering in and out of the entrance, and waving their instructors farewell, “What’s got you so up today?”

_I think I’m falling in love, and I have no way of containing it_, “Just woke up on the right side of bed today, I guess.”

“How is it? staying at Johnny’s? I know he can be a little bit pushy with the cooking breakfast for you and making you sit and eat with him, but he’s always like that.”

“Really?”

Doyoung nodded his head, bunny grin peeking before he spoke, “He’s loves eating breakfast for people. He thinks that if you can enjoy a good breakfast with someone, then you’ll always get along with them.”

“He’s oddly domestic.”

“As much of an asshole that he is, and _trust me_ he’s a big one, Johnny is just one big hopeless romantic. He likes going for car rides with the windows down and music blasting. He enjoys little date nights where he can sit at the bar with you and try horrible drinks the entire night. Even enjoys a nice hike when the weather is bit warmer than usual. He’s a really sweet guy. A big softie. He just has a hard time expressing that sweetness to people that aren’t mortal,” Doyoung explained, “Maybe that’s why him and Jaehyun get along so well.”

And as much Yuta tried to stop his mind from imaging it, his heart was swindled by the thought. Spending late nights sitting at a bar and trying a variety of drinks though his kitsune stomach couldn’t handle many human drinks. Enjoying the sun rising through the window of his apartment as they both slow sipped on his favorite tea. Even sitting there, coddled in his arms as his eyes trained over the words of a novel. Some of the words spilling from his lips in murmurs that made Yuta’s skin prickle with excitement. His fox nature yearning for the feeling of the human’s heat wrapped around him again. 

“Yu? You okay?” Yuta jumped at the sound of Doyoung‘s worried voice, seeing his teeth baring into his lower lip anxiously. 

“Why wouldn't I be?”

“Because you eyes were orange, and your hair was just on fire. ‘Scared a few parents.”

Yuta seen a few fearful eyes sending scorching glares to his sitting body as he inhaled lightly and threw on a half grin, trying to keep his jittery emotions under his belt. He didn’t experience excitement or happiness often, so his fox nature couldn’t have complete control over the emotion. Smiling timidly, Yuta exhaled with a uneasy chuckle. Doyoung sensed his demeanor shifting slightly, but didn’t respond on the matter. Just scooting a little closer to him on the curb while indulging in his lunch. 

Yuta’s body and nature was experiencing so many positive emotions that his mind allowed the underlying problem to slip. The problem of having to kill Johnny. To have his lifeless body hanging limp in his hands. He didn’t think about that when Johnny brushed through the strands of his hair, talking aimlessly about how _‘It’s so strange to see someone this much hair’_. Or when Johnny went all technical on him and talked mathematical formulas that explained the resonating force of heat through his electric stove which heated his food. Yuta laughed at the explanation, knowing that it was just a jab at trying to get a smile to cross his face. All of this happy, homey things covering the fact that Johnny would die. Die under his own kitsune hands. 

Inhaling deeply, Doyoung patted the kitsune on the back, signaling for him that their breaks were up. Yuta nodded wordlessly, hoping that the rest of his shift went easy like this morning. He’d teach the same house choreo that he taught the morning classes. Match with their energies. Made sure that his footing landed correctly, so the children wouldn’t notice that was he starting to lose. Lose his mental at the thought of having a lifeless Johnny Suh in his arms. Eyes bore and dark. Mouth pale and tongue lolled out of his mouth. Heart losing it’s traditional beat. A single tear rolled down his cheek when his head was bowed, a part of the choreo that concealed his emotion. 

It was close to the end of the day, Doyoung being better at doing the closing because the colorful blue hair caught the attention of all of the children. He did a few last minute explaining before shooing the children off to their parents. Yuta didn’t have much to say to the shapeshifter, told him he’d go back to Johnny’s apartment, shower off today’s excitement, and sky watch on the patio. Nodding at the kitsune, Yuta exited the premises with his heart weighing heavy inside of his chest. 

_Tomorrow__ is the day_. Tomorrow is when Johnny will tell him how he wants to be killed. He’ll have to refrain his fox nature from relapsing to its old way. Enjoying the sight of a body cold and dismembered. The memories flashed behind his lids as he walked towards the mortal’s apartment. The sight of blood on his hands, the metallic taste on his tongue, the heavy feeling inside of his belly. The instant regret when he turned back human and seen the sight in front of him. Limbs thrown around with bones cracked in multiple pieces. Yuta picked up his pace, not wanting to cry with a crowd around. 

Reaching the mortal’s apartment, he rummaged around for the spare key before unlocking the door with a haste. Shredding the clothes in his path, Yuta ran into the guest bathroom and slammed the door behind himself. _He couldn’t do it_, he finally admitted to himself while sliding down the inanimate object. Tears slipping freely down his face as he shook his head. _He couldn’t again_. He hasn’t killed in so long, it started to feel immorally wrong for him to kill again. He even made a promise with Mark, _his dearest Mark_, that he wouldn’t kill. That promise stood strong for years. He couldn’t go back it, but he had to. 

Pushing himself from his crouching position, he turned on the shower and allowed the steaming water to beat against his skin in a rhythmic pattern. His skin turning a familiar reddish-orange tint, his eyes weakening from the tears that continued to stream down his face. He didn’t know what to do, and when he didn’t know what to do. He cried. Cried and cried until he couldn’t anymore. Until his eyes whined from overuse. 

He didn’t know how long he was sitting in the shower. He didn’t know that johnny came in until he heard the thought of ‘_what the fuck_’. His eyes must’ve caught attention to Yuta’s clothes sprawled all over his foyer. He knew it was unruly for him to act out in his host’s home. The thought crossed his mind as fast as it appeared as the kitsune sat on the railing of the patio in the guest bedroom. His mind empty of his own thoughts, practicing a small act of meditation to ease his nerves. Yuta could hear faint knocking against the door he locked before it stopped momentarily. He heard something slip underneath the door before the presence left. 

More time passed, Yuta being unsure about how much time had passed. He knew the sun had said its farewells and the moon welcomed him with bright light and a warm smile. Switching to his half form, he howled softly with his tails swishing behind him. The swaying sound of his tails moving brought him down from the feeling. The reminiscing feeling of wanting to jump. As he sat out here, his eyes always seemed to gaze down, wondering what would happen if he didn’t have to suffer from his inner demons. Yet, Yuta inhaled and emptied his mind of that thought. He knew what he needed to do. He told Johnny he’d tell him everything he wanted to know when this was over, and tomorrow is the last day.

Removing himself from the railing, Yuta walked into the bedroom with the sliding door closing with a whisper. His eyes gazed at the sight of a small piece of paper sitting right by the door. Pickimg up the note, Yuta flipped it over multiple times before sighing and reading the messy writing. 

‘_Doyoung told__ me you were having a rollercoaster of a day. Coming into my home to see your clothes everywhere kinda’ connected the dots for me. If you’re hungry, I cooked dinner. I was able to get a hold of mark from your cell phone and he told me you liked to cook udon, onigiri, and yakitori when you’re having a bad day. I tried my best, it probably won’t taste that great, but yeah. Whenever you're ready to come out and have a little bit of human interaction, I’m here if you need to talk to someone._

_ signed, johnny ‘the mortal’ suh’_

Placing the paper against his chest, he could feel his heart clenching inside his ribcage. Johnny went out of his way to find out what he enjoyed to eat when he wasn’t the best day. Dealt with an incoherent Mark to make him feel better. Though he didn’t want to admit, he was starting to feel something he hadn’t felt in such a long time. _Since he met Taeyong_. Since their first date under the cherry blossoms of the spring. The feeling of his heart starting to skip over scheduled beats. The way his stomach clenched in fear of what his future may hold for him. 

Unlocking the door, Yuta silently walked to the mortal’s room. His soft snores resonating off the walls of his bedroom. Blanket tousled over his chest, long sleeve shirt peeking from the top of the comforter. Yuta chuckled at the way the comforter was tossed over his upper half, boxer clad bottoms and mile long legs presented to him. Yuta inhaled like he hadn’t breathed in weeks, walking over to the bed. He slid himself into the warmth of the human, wrapping an arm around himself before sighing lightly. He felt Johnny shift, molding his body around him. His head buried into the kitsune’s hair and arm tightened around his waist. 

“Johnny, are you awake?” Yuta whispered, scared of what his voice might sound like after not speaking for hours. 

“Depends. Is it morning?”

“No, you idiot. It’s,” yuta gazed over to the patio door to see the moon positioned in the sky,”about midnight.”

“Then no, I’m not awake.”

Rolling his eyes at the statement, Yuta went along with the joke before speaking softly, “ “Good because I wouldn’t be able to tell you this if you were awake,” He took one large breath, curling his fingers together with johnny’s limp one, “You know how I said I’d tell you everything once this was over. It’s hard to wait that long. Hard to imagine what tomorrow will bring to us, so while you’re somewhat unconscious and I’m vulnerable. I’ll tell everything.”

“I was a rut. Shy of a disappointment to my father. He was greedy, demanding, always wanted power. My mother, Inari may she always be with me, was my everything. She was different than him. She taught me everything I knew, well besides whatever Taeil taught me. She meant everything to me, and so did my best friend. Hansol was a forest kitsune. Electric green eyes and normal brown hair. His mother and my mother worked on the council in our tribe, so we became attached to the hip at such an early age.”

“About the age of adolescence, when I was able to start shifting back and forth between fox and human for short periods, my tribe was starting to go through a drought. Our crops wouldn’t grow, our families were having less children. It was a horrible time, but my father thought it was great idea to go to war. To take something that didn’t belong to him,” Yuta paused, the scenes flashing before his eyes as he tightened his hand around Johnny’s, “ I lost Hansol in my arms. Coughing up blood from and slashes all over his body. Hunters of the other side got a hold of him. My mother was next. My father’s sisters found out she was helping wounded soldiers of the other side. Hung her from a tree and burned her right in front of me. Told me I would be next.”

“So I fled. I didn’t know what else to do. I was still a teen when they killed my mother. My father searched for me, a bounty above my head until they couldn’t find me. I found Taeil in a busy city in the middle of Japan, talking animatedly to a man about stupid fucking tarot cards. He left right before the war started. Once we found each other, he took me underneath his wing. He tried to teach me things, but I wouldn’t listen. I felt like I had to prove something for myself. So I went a majority of my life chasing after bloodlust. Killing left and right. Blood painting my hands and meat between my teeth. I didn’t know any better. No matter how many times Taeil placed me in this dark dungeon to think about my actions. I lost the two most important things in my life. What did I have to live for?”

“It was about the time i turned 500, when I moved out on my own. I met this man named Taeyong. Water kitsune. Pretty blue hair, wide eyes, petite cut, and a killer smile that made my heart melt. I loved him. He was my first to everything. He always told me his job was secretive so he wouldn’t know what days he would come and visit, but I still loved him. Inari, I loved him with everything in my heart. He was such a mystery, but he was my mystery. He loved me, and I loved him. I met Jungwoo around the same time, we went to mortal college together. I was still mischievous, but my killing dwindled. I did it sometimes. Just to get an uproar out of Jungwoo. He lived for the thrill. I lost contact with Jungwoo about 6 years after that. I was still dating Taeyong, well barely,” He chuckled at himself, feeling the tears starting to trail down his face. _So fucking pathetic_.

“I didn’t find out about 40 years into our relationship that he was a conman, working somewhere getting these people killed for money he sent me almost every week. He paid for my schooling and everything in between. Then _poof_, he was gone. I only communicated with him through letters. Another 40 years of loneliness that I spent. I didn’t do anything. I just worked as a performer under an alias because if they had my real name, I’d be dead. It was about 20 years ago when his mother sent me a letter telling me he has the death penalty, and she wouldn’t know if they’d remove him or not. There was no scheduled date or anything. And from that point, I became numb.”

Yuta paused once more, hearing the even breathing against his ear before moving closer to the comforting heat. The heat that helped get him through this entire story. Swallowing down to freshen his tongue, he continued, “I met Mark about seven years ago. He was about the same age I was, human wise, when I lost Hansol and my mom. Found him curled up under a blanket in a back alley. His skin covered in so much filth and bruises, it hurt to see him there. A newborn incubus, unaware of his power and the things he was capable of. He was mute, barely being able to utter a single word to me. I housed him, practically adopted the kid, and suddenly I found some kind of purpose. then you came around, inari you came around, and flipped my world upside down.”

“Johnny suh, you don’t how you turned my world into something I never thought it would be. This month has been something so exhilarating, but I was scared of falling because everyone I love either die and leave me to be by myself. Jungwoo has left me. Mark has left me before when he found out about my killings. Inari, I was so scared of losing you, but then you showed me you cared. You showed me that there’s more to life than death and despair, and I suddenly became so happy. So elated that I forgot what i’ve been capable of. I’m so scared to fall in love with you, and I’m so glad you’re asleep right now because I sound like such a coward.”

“Well, I’m glad the love is being reciprocated,” Was the first words to touch Yuta’s ears as he turned around to see Johnny’s sleep ridden eyes gazing at him, a half smile tugging on his lips. 

“How long have you’ve been awake?”

“I think the part when you started holding my hand, and you told me about how your best friend and mom died within the same period of your life. Yuta, listen,” Johnny sat up from his laying position, holding the kitsune’s face with that stupid, silly smile that makes his heart jump inside of his chest, “You don’t know how much I wanted to tell you that I was in love with you ever since that day we were helping Jungwoo train.”

“That long? Johnny, we barely knew-“

“I know, but it was something in me that wanted to take away all of the pain that lingers in your heart. I wanted to because when you smiled, it was like a fire ignited inside of you. I loved seeing it, and I wanted to see it for the rest of my life. I was just so scared because I was such a dick to you that you wouldn’t want to be with me.”

Yuta listened to his heart, wanting the beating to start increasing. The pure indication of lying, yet it never came. His eyes never waiver, his heart rate didn’t heighten. It remained dormant. Yuta hadn’t spent this much time crying in his life since his mother’s death, the tears streaming down his face once more as he tugged Johnny into a embrace. his fingers searched out for purchase, gripping at the long sleeve he was wearing, his legs, his neck. Anything that brought Yuta closer to Johnny. _He didn’t want to let go_. He didn’t want to wake up from this dream and reality hit him with the biggest fuck you possible. Yuta may make himself seem big, strong, and scary, but he was nothing but scared. sScared of what the world would give him after all of his bad deeds. 

“When you said to me that all zenkos and yakos aren’t born that way, their lifestyle shapes their positioning with Inari, this is what you meant?” Yuta nodded wordlessly, head still buried into the crook of johnny’s neck, “It doesn’t matter what you are. Zenko or yako. fire kitsune or water kitsune. You’re still Nakamoto Yuta. The man I didn’t think I’d ever fall for, but I surely did.”

Pulling away from the embrace, Yuta touched Johnny’s features. Fingers trailing over the faint spots of his dimples, the softness of his cheeks, the subtle stubble above his pouty lips before touching them softly. _Johnny was real_. He was here, and he wasn’t a figment of Yuta’s imagination. He couldn’t help the smile that started to shine through his impending pain. 

“Can I show you something?”

“You can show me anything you want.”

“Then put pants on. We’re going outside.”

Tugging a half sleep ridden Johnny from the bed, Yuta excitedly waited for the mortal to slowly trudge on his pajama pants and house slippers. He followed behind the kitsune, eyes unfocused as the pair walked out of the apartment towards a densely, forested area not even five minutes away from Johnny’s home. Once deeming themselves deep enough in the forest, leaves crunching underneath their feet and trees miles high above their head, Yuta told the mortal to close his eyes. He even counted as Yuta shifted fully. The sound of bones rearranging made the human jump in fright, and the muzzled growl caused fear to shoot through his body. 

“Yuta, I’m scared to open my eyes,” _Open_ _them mortal, no need to be scared. _

Johnny didn’t know what to suspect as he pried his eyes open to see a fox about twice his size, nosing at his house slippers. Tails swishing through the air dangerously, a familiar orange flare radiating from their form and ears twitching at the sound of johnny shifting his weight from foot to foot. His eyes widen, initial fear settling in his bones. His flight or fight responses malfunctioning in his mind. 

the fox growled lightly, continuing to run its wet snout against johnny’s slippers. Wide tangerine irises with dilated pupils gazed up to Johnny as he knew that it was in fact, his Yuta. The full fox demon form towering about half of Johnny’s height. Trembling fingers reached out to comb through its fur, hearing a gracious groan as the fox leaned into the touch with its tails swaying through the night. 

“So this is the real you? And to think you’d be a lot bigger and scarier,” Johnny felt the fox nudged at his arm, pulling his body closer and closer to the midst of his back,”Yuta, I’m not riding you like a horse. This is an irrational decision, and I’m not fully awake.”

Whimpering with glassy eyes, the fox sat down and waited for the human. Johnny watched with interest as the fox’s ears twitched at the slightest sound or when the thicken tongue traveled across its chops. His mind wasn’t fully registering the sight before him, but somewhere deep within his heart, he knew that this was the person, _or shall he say fox demon_, he’d fall in love with. 


	12. 12.0

Today was _Hallow’s Eve_. Octoer 31st. The morning started off chilly, the sun barely touching the sky while fluffy clouds surround the giant star in hopes to keep the earth a bit cooler than normal. The sight of houses decorated in spooky decorations such as spider webs, glittery witch cauldrons that Taeil hated the sight of, and other scarier things that gave children a terrifying scare. _Yuta_ had been awake before the sun touched the sky, watching the mixture of pinks and oranges float together at the horizon. 

Scared was an understatement, Terrified was an understatement. Even deathly afraid was an understatement to describe Yuta’s true feelings at this moment. He had been sitting in the mortal’s room, gazing out the patio window for the better portion for the day. Wondering how he would execute this whole process without breaking down into tears. He didn’t even know if his body was still capable of producing any water from his tear duct due to all of the crying he did the day previous. 

Small padded feet came into his range of hearing as he turned around to see the mortal standing above him with a plate in one hand and a glass in the other. Earthy brown hair swept away from his face, silk robe covering his pajamas with his bare feet soaking up all the of energy enthusing from his home. Giving him a reassuring smile that always eased Yuta’s heart, he directed the items in his hands towards the kitsune before shuffling out a chuckle. 

“You’re more tense than I thought. What’s so different about me that you’re so scared about, Yu?”

“I literally just confessed my love for you last night, and you’re asking me why I’m so tense about killing you?”

“It was a valid question,” The human chortled over before sitting in the vacant seat next to him, “My life isn’t as interesting as yours. Never experienced death at such a young age. Never killed anyone before. It’s hard trying to place myself into your shoes.”

“There’s no need. My past is my past.”

“But you allowed your past to effect your movements in the future,” The kitsune looked at the mortal as he could see his eyes filled with wonder, filled with feelings that couldn’t be explained with words. Inhaling deeply, Yuta shifted a few of the mortal’s strands from his eyes before taking another bite of his rewarmed dinner, “The only thing exciting about my life was dating Kun.”

“And how long did that last?”

“Throughout college. We broke up right after I got an internship. He stayed near the campus, and we decided to part ways. We were two different people with two different mindsets. It wasn’t going to work out for too much longer.”

“And yet, we manage to work out,” Yuta held back the grin that wanted to form on his lips, staring out the window to see small children dressed in their costumes. Brightened smiles and happy auras ready to take on their Hallow’s Eve festivities for the day. 

“I think it only worked because I have a different mindset. I would like to admit that there are some things that was my fault in the relationship, and though it’s been said and done, I wouldn’t mind going back and changing what I did. Kun deserved the entire world, and yet I treated him like an outsider at times. it burns me up in the inside that I treated him like that, yet he’s got someone better than college me to treat him better. That’s all that matters.”

Silence overcame the couple as they sat and watched the sight of children skipping along the pavement, smiles creasing their chubby cheeks and decorative costumes hugging their small frames with joy. Though Johnny wouldn’t be able to hear it, Yuta’s ear twitched at the sound of the playful laughter from kicking rocks, telling harmless jokes, and everything in between. Jumping at the touch, Yuta leaned closer to the human’s touch coursing through his unkept hair. The strands flowing freely passed his shoulders down his back. 

“What happens after today?”

“Well, you still have the option of putting me out of my misery, and never seeing me ever again,” Yuta replied with a mouth filled of onigiri, seeing the human gaze down at him with an upset expression. 

“Never in my years of living would I ever admit my feelings to someone to only caste them away. You’re not going anywhere, Yuta,” Johnny pressed a chaste kiss against the kitsune’s parted bangs before seeing him curl closer to his body with a flush touching his cheeks, “I never told you my way of death.”

“Right now would probably be the best time to give us time to execute this perfectly. This has to be done before nightfall.”

_“Well, _I want you to choke me-“

“Johnny-“

“While we’re having sex. With your tails,” The statement stopped Yuta from continuing his own statement, gazing up at the mortal with wide eyes as he nodded with an overwhelming smirk and his brows raised, “What?”

“Johnny, don’t you think that’s just a bit much?”

“I’m a sucker for intimacy, and the tails is just a little bit of your own flair. Yuta,” Johnny reached for the plate in the male’s hand, placing it off to the side before placing his palms on either side of his face, “If you’re going to be the one killing me, I want you to be as close as possible during my last breathing moments. I don’t want you anywhere that isn't within arms reach. Want you so close to me.”

It always felt like a first looking into the mortal’s eyes as the deep cobblestone irises twinkled from the daylight. His skin shinning more from the sun, accentuating the highest parts of his features. The prominence of his cheekbones, the slope of his nose, and the curl of his pretty lips. Yuta tugged his lower lip between his teeth before nodding his head, afraid of what his voice would sound like because he had to swallow down his tears once more. _It’s almost time_, Yuta heard a voice trail through his mind as he swallowed hard and leaned forward. 

Encasing Johnny’s lips just like the night they spent together intoxicated, yet the only thing flowing through their bloodstreams was the act of love. Yuta fingered through the nape of hair against the mortal’s neck, pulling him closer while feeling his fingertips dragging against his skin underneath the loose fitted shirt. Wrapping his arms around his neck fully, their lips moved softly. Not a tongue in sight as Johnny slipped his hands underneath the kitsune’s thighs. Picking him up from the chair, Johnny carried their bodies towards the comfort of his bed. 

Laying him down softly, Johnny pulled away to catch his breath with a smile. The sight before him making his heart double over before stopping for a moment. The familiar sight of Yuta’s skin changing lightly and his tangerine eyes flicking up at him with so much care. Reaching over to his nightstand, Johnny grabbed the holder for yuta’s hair. Helping the kitsune tie his hair away made the smaller flush again, making his cheeks a deeper reddish tint then the rest of his body. 

“You’re so pretty, Yu. I must’ve struck gold when I found you. Have to thank the next leprechaun I see,” Johnny giggled once he felt the kitsune pressing kisses all of his face starting from his forehead before working down. 

“Funny you say that because,” Yuta muttered, pecking a series of kissed against his lips, “leprechauns eat humans.”

“I guess thanking you would be just enough,” The couple laughed together before Yuta deepened the pecks being placed against the mortal’s lips. 

Indulging in the taste of one another, Yuta’s fingers searched for purchase of any exposed skin. His nails digging into the hipbones of the mortal before trailing towards the robe. Shrugging the material off of his shoulder, Johnny broke the kiss to trail more of them down the kitsune’s neck. Bruising the unblemished skin in markings that deepen the dark red color flushing his skin, Johnny smiled widely when he gazed up and see the state of the kitsune. 

“Your tribal markings,” Johnny whispered softly, fingers working at the material of the shirt covering Yuta’s body. The kitsune whimpered before nodding his head at the observation. 

Chuckling lightly, Johnny continued to kiss down the kitsune’s body. Tonguing at the marking starting to encase his body, suckling at the sweet skin surrounding his sensitive buds before taking them between his teeth and rolling them softly. Elicting soft growls and sighs from above, Johnny smiled greatly at the sounds, fueling his movements. Bruising the beautiful skin alongside the tribal markings that brought Yuta’s back from off the comforter, mouth falling open in breathless pants. 

Johnny loomed above the kitsune, his presence folding over him in a blanket of comforting heat. Yuta couldn’t help but grin and tangled his fingers through the darken locks as the mortal’s lips caressed the hairs trailing underneath the loose fitted pants that belonged to said mortal. His heart was filled with an overwhelming feeling he hadn’t felt in ages. _In decades_. The motion of his heart stuttering over before stopping made him pant as Johnny lowered his pants and exposed his lower half. 

“Prettiest little fox. With the prettiest eyes,” Johnny started, glancing up to Yuta with a sly grin and something so moving lingering behind his irises, “Prettiest hair,” Yuta watched him nuzzle his head into the crease of his thigh, just shy of his length, before pressing a kiss against the space, “Prettiest mile long legs that I can’t wait to make my own markings on.”

Johnny bit into the flesh, causing the kitsune to toss his head back with a howl before smoothing out the bite with a smothering amount of kisses. Johnny repeated the actions down one leg until the bottom of his heel, smiling from the childlike giggle that erupted from Yuta’s lips, before repeating on the other leg. Pushing his legs towards his chest, Johnny inhaled at the smoky, sweeten scent invading his space. Watching the slick leak from Yuta’s gaping hole before drenching his silken sheets. Before the mortal indulged in unknown grounds, he glanced up to check Yuta’s face of any sign of discomfort. 

“You’re okay, baby. Go ahead,” The hushed voice trailed over the air as Johnny flushed at the petname. Nodding his head, he delve in with anticipation for a taste. 

Gasping at the foreign feeling, Yuta watched with awe as the human lapped at his entrance with determination. Wanting to clean off the ring of muscles with a grin so large, Yuta couldn’t help but let out a chuckle in the midst of his moans. His lungs tightening inside his chest, feeling the similar burning feeling coiling deeply inside of himself. His hands scrambled from the bed sheets to the mortal’s head, using a large amount of inhuman strength to pull from his entrance. Holding his face with his palms pressed against his cheeks, Johnny shot the kitsune a playful wink before licking at the remains lingering around his mouth. 

“As much as I would like for you to eat me out,” Yuta carded his fingers through the locks, pushing it from his line of sight, “We’re on a time limit.”

pecking his lips, Johnny nodded his head before sitting up to remove the rest of his clothes. Shedding the last article that was separating them from being skin to skin, Yuta motioned for him to sit against the headboard. Spreading his legs and making space for the kitsune, Johnny patted his thighs playfully which caused a flush color to paint Yuta’s cheeks. 

“This is like our first time all over again,” Johnny implied, wrapping his arm around the smallest part of Yuta’s back, “but without being insanely intoxicated.”

“We weren’t insanely intoxicated. It was apart of the illusion,” Yuta muttered, lining his entrance with the mortal’s length before lowering himself with a lower lip between his teeth, “You’re just like I remember.”

“Like how?” Johnny tightened his grip, hissing lightly before exhaling deeply when their hips finally connected. 

“Inhumanly large. Way too big for a mortal.”

“Forgot you fucked a lot of mortals before me. Glad I’m up to par.”

Yuta would’ve chuckled. He would’ve sent out a snarky remark about how he might’ve had larger, but his memory is too foggy for him to remember. Yet, he couldn’t. The pulsating member dragging against his sensitive walls. Sliding past his prostate as he tried to hold off his orgasm until Johnny was close enough. Setting a calming pace, Yuta allowed Johnny’s words to convey his body into a beautiful rhythm. The sweet nothings being spoken into his ear, the soft caresses against his back and the kisses against the already forming bruises painting his neck. 

_This is what it felt like to be in paradise_. To live with peace and tranquility. To be able to love however a person would like to love, in many unconditional matters. Johnny buried his head into the crook of Yuta’s neck, feeling the overwhelming smoky smell starting to feel his nose as their hips connected. Yuta searched for anything against the human’s body to hold on to. His claws delicately scratching against the pearlescent skin, still causing the skin to redden and breaking the skin a few times. He felt his primal strength becoming stronger at the smell of blood, his fox nature connecting the dots. His inner human and fox battling to sustain sanity in such an emotional state. 

“Yu,” Johnny gritted out, bringing their bodies to a slowed pace, “Your claws are in my shoulders, please.”

Through his hazy sight, Yuta could see the metallic red liquid pouring from his shoulders down his back. His nose catching whiffs of it before tightening his fangs. Tasting his own blood, he murmured a small chant before licking over the wounds diligently. Whimpering softly, Yuta could only whine out apologies as the mortal fasten his pace. His length sliding so smoothly against his insides, the blunt head getting caught at the rim as Yuta couldn’t hold back the howls building in his chest. 

“Baby, I’m close. So fucking close. You’43 gonna’ have to do it,” Johnny spoke, removing his head from the crook of his neck. He held Yuta’s face between his palms, the sudden warmth encasing his waist becoming a faint memory, “Nakamoto Yuta, I believe in you. You, ah, won’t relapse. Y-you’ll follow t-through. Fuck, you feel so good. I’m so proud of you. Come for me, then kill me. C-can, fuck, can you do that?”

The word _kill_ falling his lips felt so simple. _Just kill him_. That’s all Yuta had to do. Put him out his misery like he used to do mortals ever so long ago. _End it for him_. Yet, this all felt like a punishment. Having to kill the one he loves the most with his own bare hands. Swallowing the lump that had formed, Yuta held back the tears starting to fall down his cheeks before opening his lips to speak. 

“Y-you won’t be u-upset?”

“No, baby, I won’t be. You’re so good to me. Fuck, thank you so much, baby. Just come for me. Can you do that for your imbecilic mortal? Come for me, sweetheart. I’m so fucking proud of you, Yuta. Come for me, love.”

With the combination of his words and the bruising motion of the thrusts, Yuta’s orgasm felt like a dam bursting. Causing the primal growl before a frightening howl that built inside of his throat, Yuta tossed his head back before allowing his body to spasm out and the sound rippling through his chest. His tails surged forward from his body as his body crumpled into itself. Through the immense emotions, Yuta heard choking above his head as he lifted his gaze at a sight that filled his heart with anguish. 

Johnny’s mouth started to foam slightly, leaking from the corner as his eyes began to roll towards the back of his head. Face becoming a deepening purple color as his body shook vigorously. The tails tightened until his body fell back against the headboard, arms laying limp beside his body. His thought passage disconnected itself from Yuta with the last words of ‘_I love you_’. Yuta couldn’t help but cover his mouth, a sob already breaking the surface as he fell on top of the motionless body. His tails blanketed their bodies together, wanting the last moments of his body heat to radiate on to his body. Without looking at him, Yuta reached up and closed his eyes with two fingers. _The__ deed was done_. 

“Yuta,” The sudden knock against the door brought yuta from his deprecating thoughts, fingers intertwined with Johnny. Numbed to the feeling of his dead body underneath him, “We’ve got to come in.”

“Can i come in?” A much smaller voice exclaimed before earning a hush with a small explanation on why he couldn’t come it. Yuta suspected it was Yangyang, bright, childlike smile and hopeful eyes ready to take on his first task at being head reaper of the entire operation. 

“Foxy, if you want, I can come in. It’ll just be me and me only.”

The creaking of the door sent Yuta’s head surging from the dead body’s neck, flaring his tails and flashing his protective eyes at the ‘intruder’. Yuta softened his guard at the sight of Taeil, tousled blond hair and a desperate attempt at a relaxed smile. He hadn't seen this side of Yuta in such a long time, sending anxious shivers that ran down his spine. Stepping over to the kitsune, Yuta felt one of the elder’s hands run over on of his tails to ease his stress. 

“Release,” The tails retracted at the sound of the word, laying limp against the couple’s bodies, “Thank you for cooperating, Yu. I’m just going to take this and replace it.”

“When w-will he wake?”

“Give or take, Three days,” Taeil muttered, glowing fingers forming signs above the dead body before lifting the light from the human,”Maximum is three days. He might be awake tomorrow. Who knows. It’s if his body will fight against the temporary soul. It took a lot of searching to find a soul of common breed for him.”

“Will he back to normal?”

“There’s some things he might forget, but it’s only vaguely. Just take care of him while he’s like this. If he’s not taken care of, his actual soul might reject him when it’s supposed to come back. I have to get going so we can get this under the radar. Please, take care of yourself.”

Taeil knew he wouldn’t earn much of response from the other, watching the kitsune trail his fingers over the dead body with hollow eyes. Tears trailing down his already flushed cheeks and hair tousled in different directions. Giving another once over, he left without another word. Yuta cuddled close to Johnny, wanting to feel his human’s warmth once more. Wanting to hear his snarky chuckle and idiotic rebuttals that made his stomach turn. He knew that johnny would wake in time due, but the feeling of witnessing someone pass away before his two eyes felt all too familiar. detaching himself from the human, he whimpered at the emptiness. Taeil told him he’d have to take care of the mortal in this state. 

Johnny felt a heavy weight against his chest when his eyes fluttered open. His surroundings were normal, messy bedroom with clothes sprawled in different areas, briefcase against the closet door, desk filled with papers from work. Peeking down to feel the weight on his chest, his eyes met with a head filled with red and quiet sniffles escaping their nose. Inhaling took a lot more effort than usual as Johnny coughed out, startling the still body wrapped around him. 

Seeing Yuta shoot up from the position, eyes puffy and water filled, cheeks rosy toned and blotchy. His aura soften before a weak smile ceased his lips, wiping his nose with the back of his wrist. Johnny could only move in slow movements, intertwining their fingers together before winching at the pain in the midst of his chest. 

“You’re awake,” Yuta’s voice was airy, frail, and raspy. Corusing a free hand through his messy bangs,”How do you feel?”

“Numb, and surprisingly not sticky.”

The moment of silence shared between the two brought ease to Yuta’s heart. Watching the mortal’s able body move with little stiffness as he readjusted his position on the duvet. Pulling the kitsune close to him, Yuta could finally basked in the warmth radiating from his body as he felt a ghost of a kiss lingering on the tops of his shoulders. Taeil said his memory would be faint in a few spots, the simple thought made him think of if the mortal would remember all the things he told him. his past, present, and whatever may lie in the future for the fox. 

“I swear your brain works a mile a minute. You think there’ll ever be a day where you stop thinking?” Johnny watched the color of his hair flare up to a brighten red before winching at the burning touch wrapped around his forearm, “Even if I didn’t have any kind of super ability, I would still know when you’re thinking way too much. I’m fine, and I’m here. There’s nothing else to worry about.”

“Do you remember the things I told you yesterday?” Yuta tightened the hold, feeling the human nuzzle his nose into the nape of his neck before inhaling softly.

“Vaguely. I remember coming home yesterday and your clothes were everywhere. I cooked dinner, and fell asleep. I think i dreamt of a fox, an extremely large fox with about 6 tails. It was a nice fox, didn’t try to eat me whole. Told me it loved me, with primal fox instincts. It was a cool dream.”

He could’ve wished for him to remember more. The despair that filled his heart when he explained his story. Or the tears that slipped down his face when he broke down, and told him he couldn’t survive another day without his humanly warmth wrapped around him when the day’s over. Inhaling deeply, Yuta picked up the mortal’s hand and pressed his lips against the roughen skin. His sweeten human smell rubbing against his skin. Easing himself into the embrace of the other, Yuta could feel the pecks being against his cheeks before giggling at the feeling. Johnny’s grin pressed against his cheek before straddling the fox. Galaxies filling his bright eyes.

“You wanna’ know something?” Yuta nodded, pushing strands that had fallen in front of his eyes, “It doesn’t matter what I remember and what I don’t remember. It doesn’t change my heart, and how I want to spend the rest of human years with you. Spending time with you doing mischievous things that keeps that bright smile on your face. Brushing your extremely long hair, and watching you meditate on the balcony in the morning before the sun rise. I want to be with the bad Yuta, the good Yuta, the mischievous Yuta, the everything in between Yuta. I want all of that, and nothing will change my mind. So, please stop worrying because you have me now.”

Caressing the ridges of his cheeks, Yuta pressed a finger into the faint spot of one of his dimples before smiling softly. Looking above to the man who once treated his kind like nuisance. A disgrace to his own world, and now his eyes was filled with so much joy and mind open for anything the kitsune wanted to say. His thoughts formed a ticking sound, patiently waiting for what Yuta’s next movement would be. Pulling him down, Yuta connected their lips together. Marveling in the way that Johnny tasted. The way that he tasted _real_. That everything around him felt real. It wasn’t a dream, he wasn’t creating this illusion for himself. Pressing himself closer to the mortal, Yuta knew that this is how he wanted life to be for himself. Maybe he was finally on Inari’s good side for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twt: @subbeehobbee  
cc: @wayvdurags


	13. 13.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw// vomiting and mild hallucinations

Silence rung heavy against the apartment walls when _Yuta _first opened the entrance. Books sprawled over the coffee table, lamp shades next to the end tables instead of them being on the lamps itself. There was an absence of moans, whimpers, and thumps to linger around his apartment as the kitsune dropped right at the entrance. A yawn couldn’t help but escape his lips as he paced around the warming area of his den, inhaling the familiar smell of home and awaiting for the sun to soak up his exhaustion as he sighed in relaxation.

“Yu, I didn’t hear you come in,” The soft sound of Mark’s voice trailed through the corridors of their home, his head peeking from behind the divider with bright, wonder filled eyes, “Welcome back.”

Yuta nodded his head at the statement, opening his arms for the younger to walk over into his embrace. Mark could hear the thoughts of the kitsune thinking of how he’s been bulking up, being a lot bigger than he was a few weeks ago when Yuta last saw him. Chuckling into the shoulder of the kitsune, Mark smoothed his hand over the untamed hair trailing down Yuta’s back before scrunching his nose up at the unfamiliar smell. As if the kitsune was reading his mind (which he was), Yuta shushed away the statement before tightening his hold around the incubus. 

“I have to visit the mayor today,” Yuta muttered, nosing at his scalp with a grin filled with content, “Have to finish this whole Hallow’s Eve shit.”

“I’m proud of you. For following through with it. I know it must’ve been hard,” Yuta could only look at him in an exhausted manner, untangling their limbs before holding Mark’s face into the palm of his hands, “Don’t give me that look.”

_“My Markie._ You’re growing up. I can smell it on you. Smells just of a wet puppy,” Bright ember eyes coursing over, causing a metaphorical storm behind long lashes before a chuckle rumbled from his chest. 

“Well, I have been visiting Yukhei while you weren’t here,” Mark held his bitten red lip between his teeth before gazing into the kitsune’s eyes softly, “I have some news to share.”

Yuta could tell by the nervous twitch in his lips and the way his eyes kept roaming around the room before landing on his own that Mark had to tell him super important. The statements eating him alive as Yuta could hear the incubus repeat over and over in his head that he could do this. He had to tell the elder sooner or later, pending tears starting to build in his lower lash line as he blinked them away with a deep exhale.

“I got a scholarship from the school to study abroad for dance. I’m not sure how any of it happened, but the dance department say my skills are beyond insane. I’ll benefit from people of my level in a different place. They said that I’ll be leaving at the end of the semester.”

Yuta gasped at the announcement, pulling the incubus into a tighter embrace. Already streaming down his redden, sleep ridden cheeks as he could feel himself almost squeezing the life from the younger. The boy that he remembers seeing in the alleyway, shriveled up underneath a thin blanket with scared eyes. The muted boy that he took underneath his roof and promise to his mother that would take care of him, _his Mark_, will being going out of the country to continue what he thoroughly enjoys. Yuta wished he would’ve been more involved with helping Mark during this month. His heart aching at the fact that he spent so much time outside of their home and not being there for him physically.

“Id you keep hugging me, I’m pretty sure your fox will crush and puncture my ribs,” Mark added breathlessly, chuckling when Yuta released him from the death grip, “and Yukhei’s coming with me.”

“But why? Isn’t there-“

“He mated me,” Mark pulled down the collar of his hoodie, showing Yuta the bruising red mark painting the younger’s neck before shuffling out a nervous chuckle, “I know we haven’t known each other for very long, but I’ve spent almost every day with him. He’s nothing but the best to me, and I cant see him not being in my life. I never thought I’d reach this point in my life where I could say I’m happy with my decisions that I make. I thank you for that, Yu. If it wasn’t for you saving me that night, I probably wouldn’t be here.”

The tears continue to stream down his cheeks as he nodded his head. All he could possibly do is nod his head. Mark pushed the hoodie from his head, scratching behind newly bright blonde hair before shaking his head. He wasn’t the best with emotions if they weren’t lust and pure joy. His hands bundled up in the bottom of his hoodie as they swung at the hem of the oversized material. Laughing through his tears, Yuta pulled the smaller into one more hug and whispering to his hair how proud he was of Mark. Though he didn’t expect much from Mark since he wasn’t his kid, it made his heart ache knowing that the little things that Yuta contributed made him blossom into something so perfect and worthy of the world.

“Should we get you ready for the last meeting with the mayor? It should be a good one since you did everything the mayor wanted.”

Yuta hummed, avoiding the thoughts of having to sit in the treacherous room with the overweight male with the thicken mustache that sat above his thin lips. Having Mark tug on his arm, the younger guided him to the bathroom. He stripped himself of the mortal’s clothes, his scent still lingering on his skin as the kitsune yearned at the thought of having to rinse away his comforting scent. Stepping underneath the scorching water, Yuta dipped his head into the water without an enthused sigh. His shoulders losing their heightened position as he rested his head against the tile. Mark talked to him more about his relationship, speaking with such animation and joy about the werewolf that officially claimed him as his own. Talking over the dates they went on and not excluding the intense details of all of the places they decided to debauch with their love.

Yuta listened with a smile, rinsing away his exhaustion before stepping out of the shower with hair dripping down his legs. Drying away, he could feel himself yearning for the smell of his human. His fox wanting to remember what it felt like to be held and kissed open. Pampered in witty words of a different language. Mark noticed the off putting look in the kitsune’s eyes, his eyes wondering off from time to time while the incubus brushed through and tended to the wet strands. Simply braiding the hair into a crown for the male, Yuta thanked him quietly before walking towards his carry on to grab his clothes. A shirt that was two sizes bigger than him and a pair of pants that would need a belt for since they were a different size compared to Yuta’s tiny frame.

“I’m pretty sure its not hard to fool a incubus when you’re trying to hide the fact that you had sex with him. I can smell it on you, and you have reminiscing gaze all over your face,” Mark cheekily added, folding his arms over his chest with a knowing smirk, “Been there, done that. So you tell me, how did the whole “killing process” go?“

“I had to really kill him, Mark. Just in the way he wanted to go,” Yuta muttered the last statement, cheeks turning a fiery red before turning around with a soft smile, “He really likes me. Said to me that it doesn’t matter what happened to me before he met me. He still wants to be with me, everything that is me. I havent heard someone say that to me since I met Yongie.”

“Feels nice to hear something like that, doesn’t it?” The kitsune nodded without hesitation, thinking over the sweet nothings that human panted into his ears as their hips rolled together in harmony over the silken sheets of his bed. The sound of his voice reassuring Yuta’s rattling nerves while petting his hair, pressing kisses onto the crown of his head with that wide dimpled smile that Yuta had come to fall in love with. He felt like he was young again, rediscovering what love was.

“He said he wants to be me. _Everything that is me_,” The statement still so foreign on Yuta’s tongue as he glanced up to meet Mark’s soften expression. The incubus nodded his head with a small shrug to his shoulder, a smile starting to crease his lips.

“I think you deserve to have that. After everything you’ve been through, you deserve to be loved and cherished. Even if its from a human.”

Yuta thought over the statement, making the words tumble through his mind before accepting the fate. Nodding his head, Yuta continued to dress himself. A smile starting to take a permanent spot on the kitsune’s face. Mark’s soft voice going on small tangents about how Yukhei was the best thing to happen to him becoming white noise.

\\\\\

The sight of the large wooden doors had Yuta swallowing down the lump in his throat as he inhaled deeply. Knocking out the secretive rhythm, Yuta waited for the doors to swing open to his arrival. Sticking his hands into the pockets of the loose fitted pants, the kitsune tried to level his head and appear nonchalant about meeting the mayor. Allowing the doors to open to his arrival, Yuta flicked a few red strands before baring a gaze at the sweat that seemed to trickle down the shiniest part of the mayor’s face. His hands trembled immensely and there was a certain look in his eyes that had Yuta raising a brow at it. 

“A-ah, Mr.Nakamoto. It’s a blessing to see you appearing before me days after the first. Were you able to adjust to my suggestions to f-finish your a-assignment? I-I hope y-you w-were,” Yuta continued to have a raise brow with the elder as he nodded his head in affirmation. 

“Seo Youngho, informally known as Johnny Suh, warranted death of asphyxiation by my tails during sexual intercourse. Here’s picture proof,” yuta threw the degrading pictures down on elder’s desks with a turn of his upper lip. The sight of johnny like this made his stomach turn, knowing that the only way he would be signed off for this assignment was to have picture proof, “You’re welcome.”

The mayor removed himself from his seat, bowing dramatically in front of the kitsune with shaky eyes as Yuta couldn’t help but want to question the behavior. He’s never seen the old man shake this bad. Ever since he started living here and was marked down in the system as a supernatural creature. _After effects of Hallow’s Eve then_, Yuta concluded the behavior before shrugging his shoulders. 

“In rewarding to your compliance through your hardships, I-I’ll be r-removing your n-name from the assignments l-list. Y-Your work was exponential th-this month.”

“You okay, mayor? Seem a little shaken up this morning,” Yuta couldn’t help but ask, flopping down in the armed seat in front his desk before cocking his legs open. Tiliting his head to continue to survey the odd behavior. 

“You don’t think it’s a bit hotter than usual, do you?” The mayor pulled at the collar of his suit before fanning himself. His tone was rushed as his lips wobbled lightly before pursing together with a bloodshot color filling them, “I had a little meeting with a certain birdy earlier. Th-there was a-a huge influence to re-removing you from my l-list. I w-was more then h-happy to c-comply. So please do enjoy the rest of your year, Mr.Nakamoto. Will see you again later than sooner, amiright?”

Yuta couldn’t help but smirk at the statement, nodding his head before folding his hands into his lap. If there was a lucky guess that the infamous warlock with the newly stark red hair had something to do with the sight of his trembling mayor, Yuta surely would have to pay him a visit after the fiasco. 

“Oh!” The mayor jumped up once more, “B-Before y-you leave, I-I w-was able to find a rare spell that will help with gaining the rest of your tails. Mr.Moon has it in his possession, so please do pay him a visit when you could so you may receive your other reward.”

“Thank you for your services, Mayor. Enjoy your day,” Yuta stood from the seat, bowing towards the elder before chucking softly at the way his mayor basically vibrated with anxiety and shame. His chest felt light as he watched the elder tremble with the papers in his hands while rearranging them. 

Stuffing his hands into his pockets, Yuta walked out of the room with his head held high. A smirk painting his lips as he couldn’t help but feel relieved that someone give him a taste of his own medicine. Putting the kitsune on a list made for lower listed supernatural creatures who had nothing to do with their time but sit and torment the world. _But then again, wasn’t that what Yuta did?_ Shaking his head at the question, Yuta pushed loose strands from his eyes before catching sight of someone he thought he’d never see again. 

His chest tightened like someone wrapped their hands around the base of his lungs. Yuta’s heart beating so loud that he could hear the thumping in the bottom of his feet and in his ears. His mouth opened in shock and his hands starting to shake from their position in his pockets. Watching the person approach, Yuta took a step back with a hard swallow and tears starting to flow freely down his cheeks. 

“Son,” The deepen decibels sent a shiver down his back as the kitsune back himself into a corner. Glaring around quickly, Yuta tried to catch sight of any stragglers who happened to be in the same space as him. To his unluckiness, there wasn’t anyone in sight as he accepted his fate, “There’s no need to be scared of me anymore.”

“You say that like it’s an easy thing. when I spent my entire life running from you,” Yuta’s voice already meek and stuck in his chest, clawing at the wallpaper behind him to get away from the tightened gaze. 

His features were solid. Affirmative and hard. Stark black hair flowing down his back, similar to yuta’s red strands that were braided. Bright, crystal irises piercing through his unnerving expression made Yuta want to crawl and curl away from the gaze. His height easily towering over Yuta’s. It made every single nerve shiver in his body. 

“I won’t come any closer. I must respect your boundaries,” Yuta’s eyes widen at the statement, watching his father stop in his tracks with his hands held up in defense, “It’s hard to see someone that you despised to be in the same presence as you, but I come to bare some news.”

“Whatever you have to say won’t change the fact that you and your family killed my mother and my best friend. I lost respect for you the moment I found my mother swinging from a tree by her feet with her body burning. You laughed at her death. Watched her die and threatened I would be next. I don’t want any sorry ass apology,” Yuta could feel his anger boiling, skin becoming hotter and deeper in the shade of red. 

“I’ve come to tell you that I’ve been sentenced to death for my actions to our tribe. The war I caused. The mayhem that I planted into your life. They told me I had one last dying wish, and I told them I want to talk to my son once more. Before I was killed,” Yuta watched his father drop down to one knee with his head lowered. Sniffles coming from his nose as he tossed his black hair from his face with a weak smile, “Though she doesn’t speak much when I contact her through the spirit world, your mother told me how much you’ve evolved. All of your trials and errors. I have never been able to tell you that I was proud of you, but I’m giving myself that chance too.”

Yuta watched with wavered eyes as his father reached through the pockets of ragged clothes he was wearing, pulling a envelope from the pocket before placing it down on the ground closer to Yuta. From his position near the corner, Yuta could see his birthname printed with handwriting that made his heart weep. Yuta removed himself from the wall, walking hesitantly to the envelope, snatching it up and backing away from his father quickly. 

“Inside of it is a gift your mother was supposed to give you at your ceremony after the first mating season when you became of age. Mothers awarded their sons something held deep to them along with a note. I kept it, knowing that i’ll never be able to give the elated feeling of what the ceremony might’ve been. May you cherish every gift that your mother has given you, and remember that you meant the world to us. I hope the human makes you happy in the future, and I wish that we can have the bond that we’re destined to have in another life.”

And with those parting words, Yuta watched with his own eyes as his father removed himself from his knelt position. Turning his back, his eyes trained over the swaying his black hair underneath the brightened lights of the hall. Finally swallowing down the lump that made itself a temporary home in the middle of his throat, Yuta glanced down at the envelope. Soft paper underneath his fingers as he tore it with his chest still tightened at the experience. Taking out the first piece of paper, yuta started his journey through reading the note within the envelope. 

_my blazing red lily,_

_though there are millions of words to describe the emotion i am feeling, i will only end up speechless if i try to explain it. you are of age. you have grown into the something so powerful. a force brighter than your grandfather. your fire burns brighter than any other and your eyes shine with hope and prosperity. even if you weren’t to mate this season, whoever you mate will forever have my honor because i know my son will pick only the best for his love. you’ve always been picky. having a few friends because you had this implemented idea of becoming stronger to win the honor of your father, but you were always strong. you were the strongest boy in our tribe. even if you were the smallest. because your heart burned with a desire of having a bright future. through your trial and tribulations, you’ve grown into a beautiful red lily and i couldn’t help but shed a tear because you are no longer my shy lily bud. please remember that i will always love you with every fiber in my body. in this envelope is the necklace that was given to me by my father when i came of age. this heirloom has been passed down through generations, crowning the beholder as the heir of their family. now, proposer and be happy. _

_mother_

Yuta wiped his eyes, feeling the tears trickled down his cheeks before landing on his closed palms. The letter crunching in his hands as he glanced up towards the sky. The sun shining above his head brightly as a breathless chuckle left his lips, barely touching the air. There was a soft whistle tickling his ears, may his mind be playing tricks on him, that sounded familiar to the tune that his mother would sing to him before he slept. Her soft harmonies easing the anxiousness and feeling of being afraid out of his heart with the smoothing of his hair. Folding the note, yuta opened the letter to see another small piece of paper settled with the necklace that was given to his mother. Taking the note from the envelope, Yuta wiped pending tears from his sight beofre reading the note. 

_my son,_

_as i write this note, i come to all of my senses of the consequences that i placed into your world because of my selfish actions. i never thought i would drive myself into a corner of such malice and darkness because i blinded by my own need of greed and power. i became blinded by the fact that our tribe was in need, that we no longer would be a tribe if i didn’t make place my pawns into the right positions. i was afraid of you growing into world filled of evil and destruction if i didn’t make a decision quick enough, but i soon realize that the decision i made was selfish. now i must lie down and rest with my consequences smothering me. i’ve heard the stories. i’ve seen the things you’ve done, though you thought i didn’t know. i want you to know that you do not need to prove yourself to me anymore. i’m proud of you, and i’m proud to have such a strong heir to continue what is left of our family. though it be with a mortal or one of our kind, i will be forever proud of you. thank you for not being like your father, and being your own person. _

_father_

_p.s: i found something that might help you. it’s included with the necklace. _

Yuta scrunched his brows together as he fished through the envelope to feel a material that he had been so familiar of. Pulling the fabric out of the envelope, Yuta gazed his eyes on a relic that made his heart ache inside of his chest. His name threaded through the headband, tears travelled down the apples of his cheeks as Yuta ran his fingers over the material. Hansol’s headband that he wore without second thought, a piece that became a signature of the kitsune. Without second thought, Yuta tucked the envelope underneath his arm to wrap the material underneath his braids. With a weak smile, Yuta held a hand over his heart with a gaze towards the sigh. 

All of his mindless walking guided towards the warlock’s home. Knocking softly on the door, Yuta waited with his feet tipping back and forth before catching the familiar sight of a dazzling elf. Slivery strands no longer appearing on his head, a shedding of darken purple covering his golden features. Cheeks rounder than before and eyes widen at Yuta’s arrival. Pulling the kitsune into a hug, Donghyuck rocked the male back and forth with a spur of overjoyed greetings. 

“Let the man breathe please,” Yuta chuckled at Taeil pacing over to the entrance, shaking the elf from his tightened embrace, “He was just talking about how much he missed you, so perfect timing.”

“You need to visit more often, Yuta. You’re the only kitsune I know, and I thoroughly enjoy being around a person filled with fire,” Donghyuck pouted softly with his shoulders slouched. 

“Well, if you like playing with fire then go hang out with Yang,” Taeil shoved the elf off towards the garden before turning towards Yuta, “I’m seeing you got the note from your father.”

“How did you know?”

“I know everything,” Taeil simply stated, walking further into his home before stopping in front his cauldron room, “He got in contact with me a few days ago, when you were with Johnny, and told me he had a few things to give to you before his execution.”

Yuta swallowed down the lump in his throat, the thought of his execution still being prevalent in his mind, “So you knew about it?”

“I mean, I’m the only person left from the tribe that is willing to listen to anything that comes from his mouth. It just makes some kind of sense,” Taeil stirred the concoction in the cauldron before turning towards yuta, “This is your potion for your tails. It’s an immediate effect, and it will make you vomit and slightly hallucinate.”

“Sounds enticing,” Yuta’s eyes wavered over Taeil’s movements as he poured the glowing, flesh colored liquid into a small glass. 

Swallowing down the spit building into his mouth, Yuta scrunched his brows together at the horrifying smell before taking the drink down bit by bit. The liquid burned travelling through his body before settling into his intestines. He could feel the liquid moving and tossing inside of his body, causing the nauseous, bile feeling to build. His body temperature begin to rise, his skin deepening in a red tone. Sweat begin to fill portions of his body that he didn’t know could fill with sweat. The room begin to spin more and more as Yuta’s sight became blurred and stagnant. Before he knew it, his body hurled over into a bucket. Spilling out what could’ve been yesterday’s dinner and whatever else he consumed after that. 

Wrapping his arms around his body, Yuta lost track of how much time had passed. His head hanging low inside of the bucket. The delirious, yet offsetting smell of his own bile making his senses go haywire as he begin to gag. Seeing the bucket being taken away from him, He watched with lowered lids as Taeil wiped his face and place a glass of cold water before him. Guzzling down the cold sensation placed him under a more cooperative state as he gazed up at the warlock. 

“Wow, you should look at yourself. I guess have two extra tails does add a bit more personality to you,” Taeil grabbed a mirror from close proximity, turning the glass towards the kitsune. 

Yuta, through his hazy state, gasped at the sight of his hair. The stark red no longer existed, shorten strands stopping just above his ears that were now a faded rose pink. A color he would’ve never thought his hair would turn into. Coursing his fingers through it, Yuta let out a helpless chuckle while tugging on it. Not believing that this is the same hair that cascaded town his back, touching his thighs and was the color of steeping fire. 

“There’s a lot more to having 8 tails now, but these are things you’ll have to learn along the way. One thing that might excite you the most is shapeshifting, but like I said, you’ll have to learn. Meet me here every other day from now on for two weeks. I’ll give you some training on how to handle this new power.”

“Taeil,” Yuta whispered, fingers grazing over his skin before glancing up towards the elder, “Thank you. _For everything_.”

“I told your mother I would take care of your as if you’re my own, and it was a promise. Warlocks don’t break promises,” Taeil stated, a sincere look in his eyes before petting away his new hair, “Now, get going. I know you want a certain someone to see this.”

Nodded his head, Yuta moved up to his feet weakly. Taking a few breath mints and shoving them into his mouth, the kitsune was on his way towards the mortal. Even though he had just seen him the day before, his feet was moving without his mind processing the movement. His heart racing in his chest, the numbing in his feet, Taeil’s words echoing in his head as he could feel the air flowing freely through his scalp. 

Heaving softly, Yuta knocked repeatedly on the mortals door. Standing with his hands on his knees, Yuta could hear thoughts more clearly. The thoughts of Johnny. The thoughts of his neighbors and the people walking down the street. If Yuta wasn’t mistaken, as he turned around to see an animal staring directly at him from across the street, he could even hear a few distorted statements amongst the others. A new thought, a new direction that Yuta was turning his head. 

“Baby, your hair,” The statement dragged Yuta from his endlessly surveying, catching his attention immediately. _Otherworldly__ beauty_, Yuta heard perfectly as Johnny held a shocked expression,”It’s shorter, and it’s pink. I love it.”

“I mean it’s nothing too big,” Yuta shrugged his shoulder with a smirk, shifting his hair to it’s orignal style. His signature braids and headband, “or maybe it is,” Once again, shifting it back.

“This is amazing. That means you got your tails, right?” Yuta nodded, watching the overly giddy smile spread across his cheeks and fill his dimples with excitement. The expression warning yuta’s heart entirely, “I’m so proud of you. This is perfect.”

“Well, let me in. We’ve got things to do, and that includes me getting into a shower because I threw up everything due to the potion.”

Johnny chuckled softly, pulling the kitsune into a warm embrace before pressing kisses against his forehead. Smiling beneath the affection, Yuta allowed himself to be tugged into the apartment where his new adventures await him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAH THIS IS IT!! THIS IS THE END 
> 
> okay so let’s talk about a few things!
> 
> 1\. this took me forever to write bc i actually lost my drive to finish writing this and i started writing other stuff so i decided to come back and finish this bc i have that thing i do where either i don’t finish a fic or it takes me forever so 
> 
> 2\. this was one hell of a ride to write and i didn’t know if i wanted to give a bad ending or a happy ending bc i had both planned but i decided to spare and go with a happy ending if you guys want me to write the bad ending i wanted that can surely happen. also i’m thinking of writing a stand-alone sequel if you’re interested in that too.
> 
> 3\. also this is also me apologizing for such a shitty rushed ending i didn’t know how to end it. i have trouble ending fics like it’s the hardest thing. i had a lot more to say when i wrote this the first time but now i don’t rmbr,,,uhhh oh! the ending between yujohn was cute like yuta’s happy where he’s at in life and he hopes that he’ll be even happier now that johnny’s here. also this chapter was kinda filled of a surprise or two bc you finally got to meet his dad but his dad was portrayed differently so. 
> 
> i think that’s all i have to say. i’m ara and i’ll be seeing my way out. if you wanna come chat with me and kinda like stare at me viciously through your phones until you get the bad ending or the sequel. come fret me in my cc pls!
> 
> cc: @wayvdurags (i’ll learn how to actually add the link soon i promise)


End file.
